Ad vitam Aeternam
by Sn0wWhite1
Summary: Voyager dans le temps...Quelle idée ridicule. Pourtant, Bella va vivre, malgré elle, l'expérience. Perdue dans une époque différente, dans un pays dont elle ignore tout, elle devra se montrer forte pour retourner au XXIe siècle. Et pour tout arranger, il semblerait que son salut dépende de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à craindre. [Aro x Bella]
1. Chapitre 1

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

\- C'est majoritairement un **Aro x Bella** avec un peu de **Edward x Bella** aussi

\- Je ne suis encore pas tout à fait certaine du rating. Je mets « T » pour le moment mais comme c'est une histoire de vampires, et que les vampires sont des meurtriers, j'hésite avec « M ». Vous êtes prévenus.

\- Certains passages sont en italien : La traduction est toujours en bas de page

\- Dans cette Histoire, **Edward n'a pas abandonné Bella** (dans le volet 2 de la saga), elle n'a donc jamais eu à courir en Italie pour sauver sa petite vie. Comme elle n'a pas eu à aller en Italie, elle n'a donc **jamais rencontré les Volturi.**

- **Les avertissements** (si il y a) seront toujours en bas de page pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui s'en foutent.

\- Cette histoire contient 15 chapitres (en comptant l'épilogue) au total. Elle sera mise à jour régulièrement

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :**

\- L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à (la queen) S. Meyer

\- L'intrigue et les OC sont à moi

* * *

 **Ceci est une histoire de voyage dans le temps, il existe d'autres histoires avec la même idée de base. Je ne prétends à AUCUN MOMENT détenir le monopole de ce concept. S'il vous plaît, ne lisez-pas ceci si vous pensez être offensés par cette idée. J'ajouterai que je n'ai jamais lu aucune fiction de voyage dans le temps, par conséquent, les idées exposées ici sont bien de moi.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ad Vitam Aeternam**_

(Pour la vie éternelle)

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Mourir...enfin, presque.**

 **oOo**

 **Décembre 2005**

« Ce sont les Volturi » murmura-t-il doucement en fixant le tableau accroché au mur, « Ils sont sont considérés comme la famille royale des vampires. Ils font les lois. »

La tête de Bella pivota brutalement dans sa direction, « Les vampires ont des lois ? »

Edward hocha la tête, puis montrant les trois vampires représentés sur le balcon, il reprit « Caius est le blond, celui du milieu est Aro, le troisième s'appelle Marcus. Ce sont les rois de notre monde. Ils gouvernent ensemble mais d'après Carlisle, c'est Aro qui a toujours le dernier mot. »

Bella regarda ces trois hommes qui lui étaient jusqu'à présent inconnus. Un long frisson la parcourut de haut en bas, la paralysant d'effroi. Son regard chocolat ne put s'empêcher de les détailler avec plus d'attention. Ils avaient la beauté de la race. Caius semblait dégoûté, il fixait de ses yeux meurtriers la scène qui se déroulait en bas, juste en dessous de lui. Il avait ce petit air supérieur qui la répugna. Marcus était le plus différent des trois, sa tête était légèrement tournée vers le haut, il ne regardait rien de concret, du moins, rien que Bella ne put deviner. Elle n'eut pas une mauvaise impression de lui. Les yeux de Bella glissèrent lentement vers l'homme du milieu. Quelque chose se produisit dans ses entrailles. Elle ne sut mettre de mot sur l'émotion qu'elle éprouvait, à cet instant. Tandis que l'attention des deux premiers frères était monopolisée par des éléments du tableau, Aro fixait directement le spectateur de ses deux yeux rouges sang, défiant ouvertement le monde. L'arrogance peinte sur son visage d'ange mettait en valeur ses traits aristocratiques. Des traits qui étaient un mélange surprenant de douceur et dureté. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui...Quelque chose de sombre, de différent. Il irradiait de supériorité. L'aura qui se dégageait de sa personne inspirait simplement la soumission. Bella en était à la foi terrifiée mais fascinée. Elle priait ouvertement pour ne jamais le rencontrer.

Le tableau semblait ancien. Les protagonistes de l'œuvre étaient vêtus à la mode du XVIIIe siècle. Elle le nota brièvement avant que ses yeux se posent naturellement sur une forme dans l'ombre, qui ne lui était pas totalement étrangère.

« Est-ce...Carlisle ? »

Edward hocha la tête, « Il a fait parti des Volturi...pendant quelques temps...Il était ami avec Aro »

« Ils ne le sont plus ? »

« Ils sont trop...différents. Carlisle a préféré s'éloigner... »

Edward lui avait ensuite raconté deux ou trois choses sur les Volturi. Il tenait toutes ses informations de son père. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement les rois, ni aucun membre du clan italien. Bella nota cependant que sa voix dissimulait de la peur. Elle aurait dû être plus attentive ce jour-là. Mais comment aurait-elle pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer ?

Peu importe.

Elle n'avait pas non plus prévu qu'Edward la demande en mariage. Elle n'avait pas non plus prévu d'accepter. Pourtant, c'est ce qui s'était passé. Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

Ils se sont mariés au début d'année 2006. Charlie avait été très choqué par la nouvelle, mais l'avait acceptée.

Ils étaient partis en lune de miel en Europe. Royaume-Uni, Allemagne, France, pour terminer par l'Italie.

Bella ne cessait d'admirer la bague à son doigt. Elle n'aurait jamais songé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, être mariée à dix-huit ans. Elle ne savait pas encore mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. A la vérité, elle n'était tout simplement pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait à ce propos. C'était rapide, inattendu et ...effrayant. Elle n'osait pas faire savoir ses sentiments à Edward, et encore moins ses incertitudes. Il semblait si...heureux. S'il était heureux, elle l'était aussi.

Leur voyage en Italie fut une bénédiction pour Bella. Elle renoua avec un vieil ami perdu de vue : le soleil. Elle flânait la plupart du temps seule, dans les rues de Florence. Edward ne pouvait pas sortir la journée, avec ce beau temps. Cette solitude faisait du bien Bella. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Ils sortaient tous les deux à la tombée de la nuit, se laissant séduire par les charmes de la douce Italie.

Ce soir-là fut différent, cependant. Quand ils rentrèrent de leur promenade nocturne ils eurent la surprise de trouver un paquet juste devant la porte de l'appartement qu'ils avaient loué pour la semaine. Edward fronça les sourcils, murmurant un bref « Qu'est-ce que… ? ». Bella lâcha sa main pour aller chercher ce mystérieux paquet. Elle se baissa et le ramassa, faisant bien attention de ne pas le laisser tomber.

« Il y a un mot» dit-elle doucement en montrant l'enveloppe à Edward.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement pour déballer le paquet.

Dans la salle à manger, ils restèrent tout d'abord figés devant ce colis inattendu, qu'ils avaient posé sur la table en face d'eux. Bella se saisit brusquement de l'enveloppe. L'ouvrant avec peu de douceur, elle y extirpa une sorte de papier cartonné blanc. Elle lut rapidement. La calligraphie était d'une élégance et d'une finesse d'un autre temps. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Même Edward n'écrivait pas si bien. Choquée, elle resta de longues secondes à contempler les mots qui dansaient devant ses yeux surpris et admiratifs. Pendant ce temps, Edward avait ouvert le colis et avait révélé une boite recouverte d'une sorte de velours noir.

« Que dit le mot ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant la boite.

Bella sortit de ses rêveries, « Je...Je ne sais pas...Je ne parle pas italien » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement, tout en réalisant qu'elle avait été là à admirer l'écriture pendant une minute.

En découvrant ce que contenait la boite, Edward arracha brusquement le mot des mains de sa femme. Elle en fut surprise tout d'abord. En tournant son visage vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il était furieux. Ses yeux dorés balayaient frénétiquement le contenu de la lettre. La rage le saisissait d'autant plus.

 _Al Signor Edward e alla Signora Isabella Cullen_

 _Si prega di ricevere le nostre più sentite congratulazioni per il vostro matrimonio. Siamo confusi per presentare i nostri tributi così tardi. Accetta questo regalo modesto come regalo di nozze. Andrà perfettamente alla sposa. Il colore di queste pietre corrisponde alle sue guance, quando arrossisce._

 _L'amore è una rosa_

 _Ogni petalo è un'illusione_

 _Ogni spina è una verità._

 _Possa il tuo amore essere eterno e non sbiadire mai_

« Qu'est-ce que cela dit ? » demanda Bella.

« Rien d'important » répondit-il rapidement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Son intuition se révéla vraie quand il retourna le carton. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir le blason des Volturi imprimé au dos de la lettre.

« Ce collier est magnifique... » la voix de Bella s'était élevée comme une caresse. Edward tourna lentement la tête elle, la trouvant penchée au dessus de la boite à présent ouverte, « Ce sont des rubis ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine. Elle était impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais vu un collier aussi luxueux. La chaîne d'argent semblait petite. A la vérité, elle était faite plus en largeur qu'en longueur. C'était un ras de cou éclatant de richesse. La chaîne du collier était incrustée de pierres rouges sur toute la longueur. Bella tourna la tête vers son mari tout en cherchant une blague stupide à lâcher comme _« Wow, c'est vraiment too much mais je pense qu'il ira_ _parfaitement_ _à notre futur chihuahua »_ mais elle s'abstint en remarquant à quel point il semblait...dégoûté.

Son mari grimaça ouvertement, jetant un coup d'œil meurtrier au mot qu'il avait toujours dans la main.

 _Il colore di queste pietre corrisponde alle sue guance, quando arrossisce._ Des pierres de la couleur des joues de la mariée, quand elle rougit.

Ils savaient.

Ils savaient qu'elle était humaine.

Cette lettre n'était pas un hommage, c'était une menace.

« Nous devons partir d'ici. » lâcha-t-il soudainement. Bella levait à peine les yeux vers lui qu'il quittait la pièce d'un pas pressé. Elle le suivit.

« Quoi ? Mais...pourquoi ? Nous sommes ici depuis trois jours. », elle le rejoint dans leur chambre

Il était déjà en train de faire leurs valises. Elle le regardait, impuissante et paniquée. Son cœur se serrait malgré elle dans sa poitrine. Quitter l'Italie...cette idée lui donnait soudainement la nausée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait une relation particulière avec ce pays. Comme si elle le connaissait déjà. Comme si elle l'avait aimé.

« Quand reviendrons-nous? » sa voix était faible, brisée par une émotion qu'elle n'arrivait ni à contenir, ni à expliquer.

« Jamais » répondit-il brusquement.

Les valises furent faites en un temps record. Et avant que Bella ne le réalise vraiment, il l'avait poussée dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit en grande majorité dans un silence pesant. Elle avait la tête obstinément tournée vers la fenêtre. Les paysages italiens défilaient devant ses yeux, mais elle ne les voyait pas vraiment. Une immense tristesse était née en son sein. Une tristesse qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Et à présent, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de se calmer, et de cacher son mal-être aux yeux son époux.

« Qu'as-tu fait du collier et de la lettre ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil « Je les ai laissé dans l'appartement. »

Une rage indescriptible envahit la petite humaine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenait à ce cadeau, elle détestait les bijoux et elle n'oserait jamais mettre un collier si beau autour de son cou. Mais ce n'était pas le collier qu'elle regrettait le plus. C'était la lettre. Elle tenta vainement de se rappeler de la belle calligraphie, fine et noble, mais échoua. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? _Ils m'étaient adressés !_ », elle fut elle-même choquée du ton qu'elle venait d'employer, et de l'arrogance de ses propos. Bien sûr, c'était faux. Seul le collier lui était adressé. Mais elle s'était elle-même appropriée la lettre, comme si celle-ci était un présent bien plus précieux que le bijou en lui-même. Elle ignorait toujours la raison de cette colère, de cet attachement, et s'en effraya légèrement.

Edward aussi semblait surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« De _qui_ était ce collier ? »

Le vampire s'enferma dans un silence pesant, se concentrant uniquement sur la route.

Le simple fait qu'il l'ignore ouvertement l'énerva davantage « _Qui_ fuit-on ? »

Après un moment sans répondre, il finit par avouer doucement « Les Volturi. Ce sont les Volturi qui ont envoyé ce ''cadeau''. Ils savent que tu es humaine. Tu es en danger. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« C'est interdit » reprit-il, « Tout ce qu'on fait est _interdit_ et punissable de mort… Je t'ai dit que les Volturi faisaient respecter les lois qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créées. Eh bien, d'après ces lois, il est interdit de révéler à un humain notre secret. Ils vont te tuer si nous ne quittons pas le pays maintenant. »

Elle voulut lui hurler dessus.

 _C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça !_

Bella n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse ressentir autant de colère pour lui. Et pourtant, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose à cet instant : être physiquement assez forte pour lui coller une énorme gifle sans risquer de se casser une main.

Elle se mit à fixer rageusement la route.

« Arrête la voiture. »

« Pardon ? »

 _« Arrête cette putain de voiture ! »_

Elle fut surprise qu'il lui obéisse. Il se gara brutalement sur le côté, non loin d'un champ. Ils étaient entourés de la campagne italienne, qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'admirer. Bella sortit brusquement du véhicule, claquant rageusement la porte derrière elle. Edward l'imita mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle traversa la route avec précipitation. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus. De l'autre côté de la route, il y avait une petite colline qu'elle s'empressa de gravir sans se retourner. Elle avait juste besoin d'être seule un moment.

 _Si tu m'avais transformée, rien ne serait arrivé !_

Elle avait la rage contre lui. Une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant, du moins, pas contre lui. Il y avait quelques arbres qui l'entouraient et qu'elle esquiva. Elle l'entendait derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Arrivée au sommet de la petite colline, qui n'était pas si haute que ça, elle inspira profondément. Il y avait un arbre au sommet. Un seul arbre. Mort. Son attention se porta naturellement sur lui dans un premier temps, avant de s'en détourner.

Elle était tellement en colère. Elle souhaitait être n'importe où, sauf ici. N'importe où...

Bella savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la rejoigne au sommet. Elle profita donc de ce petit moment de solitude. Admirant ce qui l'entouraient de ses yeux curieux, elle remarqua que la petite colline surplombaient des champs. Puis elle la vit. Elle vit cette ville au loin, entourée de remparts. Son corps se crispa et son cœur s'emballa sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle commença à paniquer pour une raison inconnue. Cette ville...cette ville c'était…

« Volterra » murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle n'avait jamais vu cette ville de sa vie. Elle paniqua en remarquant qu'elle lui était étrangement familière. Comme si...elle connaissait cet endroit. Mais ce sentiment était tout à fait idiot, et impossible. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait en Italie. Ces pensées-là la rassurèrent pour un temps...puis, plissant les yeux elle détailla la petite ville au loin. Le clocher de l'église dépassait légèrement des remparts. Son cœur sauta de nouveau dans sa poitrine.

 _Je connais cet endroit_ , réalisait-elle, terrifiée.

Dans ses réflexions, elle avait oublié Edward et elle n'avait pas fait attention au ciel qui se montrait de plus en plus menaçant. De gros nuages noirs avaient chassé le soleil et régnaient en maîtres dans les cieux. Puis soudain, le ciel gronda au dessus d'eux et une pluie diluvienne commença à tomber.

Le froid réanima ses sens. Elle entendit Edward l'appeler. Elle se retourna pour voir où il était. Elle ne vit que sa silhouette svelte à travers la pluie. Elle voulut le rejoindre, courir vers lui tant elle avait peur.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Un éclair frappa le sol, tout près d'elle. Un éclair si violent et si lumineux qu'elle eut l'impression de devenir aveugle sur le coup. La violence de l'impact, en plus de la rendre aveugle pour un temps, la fit tituber sur le côté. Elle glissa brutalement au sol.

« Bella ! » la voix paniquée d'Edward lui parvint, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Sa tête avait heurté le sol, et était entrée en collision avec quelque chose de dure. Une pierre, sans doute. A partir de ce moment-là, ce fut le néant. Le trou noir. Elle perdit connaissance sur cette colline.

Et pourtant, elle était certaine d'avoir entendu cette voix avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

« _Isabella..._ »

Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas Edward.

* * *

 **Traductions : **

**La lettre :**

« Monsieur Edward et Madame Isabella Cullen

Veuillez recevoir nos plus chaleureuses félicitions pour votre mariage. Nous sommes confus de vous présenter nos hommages si tardivement. Acceptez ce modeste présent comme cadeau de mariage. Il ira parfaitement à la jeune mariée. La couleur de ces pierres correspond à ses joues, quand elle rougit.

L'amour est une rose

Chaque pétale est une illusion

Chaque épine est une vérité.

Que votre amour soit néanmoins éternel et qu'il ne se fane jamais»

\- **Ad Vitam Aeternam** : qu'on traduit souvent grossièrement par « _Pour toujours_ », mais la meilleure traduction serait « _Pour la vie éternelle_ » ou encore, « _Jusqu'à la fin des jours_ »

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT(S) :** Aucun.


	2. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER :**

 **\- L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer**

 **\- L'intrigue et les OC sont à moi**

 **-Avertissements (si il y a) en bas de page**

 **-Traduction en bas de page**

* * *

Je poste les deux premiers chapitres le même jour.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Un autre temps**

 **oOo**

Elle fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Elle avait un mal de tête atroce. Pourtant, la douce chaleur du soleil apaisa son corps meurtri l'espace d'une seconde. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, bien sûr. L'herbe était mouillée sous elle, mais ses vêtements étaient étrangement secs. Sa respiration était calme et posée.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle se rappelait du collier, de leur départ, de leur dispute...et de l'éclair.

Ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle mit du temps à adapter sa vue à la luminosité. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

La première chose qu'elle vit fut les branches de l'arbre de la colline. Des branches avec des feuilles et des fleurs roses. Elle fronça les sourcils.

L'arbre...n'était-il pas censé être mort ?

Elle se redressa difficilement. Une grimace de douleur lui échappa. Elle passa une main derrière son crâne. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Sa tête avait bien heurté quelque chose de dur. Pourtant à cet instant, il n'y avait rien sous elle. Pas une seule petite pierre. Non, rien que l'herbe verte. En écartant la main de son crâne, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver du sang sur ses doigts.

 _Génial. Vraiment génial._

Elle se leva difficilement. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'était Volterra au loin, toujours aussi calme et paisible. Le clocher sonnait d'ailleurs l'heure de midi. Bella balaya la vallée du regard. Elle lui trouva quelque chose de changée. Mais elle n'arriva pas à dire ce qui avait _vraiment_ changé. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle se retourna lentement vers la route qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt pour venir se réfugier ici et…elle ne la trouva pas.

La route avait disparu. La voiture avait disparu. Edward avait disparu.

Bella resta ainsi, comme une idiote, à se tenir la tête au sommet de cette colline, cherchant son mari des yeux.

Mais il n'était plus là.

La panique l'envahit.

Oubliant sa blessure, elle dévala la colline à toute vitesse. Arrivée en bas, elle chercha la voiture rouge des yeux. La voiture n'était nulle part. Edward n'était nulle part.

 _Il m'a abandonné_ , songea-t-elle, à la fois hors d'elle et profondément choquée.

« Edward ! »

Son cri désespéré raisonna dans la clairière silencieuse. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Des larmes d'angoisse naquirent aux coins de ses yeux sombres et ruisselèrent lentement contre ses joues rouges.

 _Non, c'est impossible...il ne m'aurait jamais abandonné. Jamais._

Elle s'élança dans la campagne italienne, à la recherche d'une route. Ses petits pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre môle. Elle courrait, courrait et courrait sans s'arrêter. Il lui arrivait d'hurler le nom de son mari parfois. Mais elle savait, elle savait que s'il avait été dans les parages, il l'aurait entendue et il serait venu. L'absence de réponse ne lui révéla qu'une chose : il n'était plus là. Il était parti. Soudain, le sol devint dur sous ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. Elle avait enfin trouvé une route. Quand elle baissa les yeux vers celle-ci, elle remarqua avec effroi que la route n'était pas faite de bitume...mais de terre et de cailloux. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un petit sentier de campagne. Mais sa largeur prouvait qu'il s'agissait bien d'une route. Trop stressée d'être abandonnée en plein milieu d'un pays dont elle ne savait rien, elle ne nota pas cette révélation. Ses oreilles commencèrent à siffler et la tête lui tourna. Elle pensait faire un malaise quand des hurlements la ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité.

 _« Hey ! Dolce, amico »_

Elle se retourna vers la voix et tomba nez à nez avec un cheval.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Le museau de la bête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'animal souffla bruyamment et elle reçut avec contentement de la morve de cheval sur la joue. Elle essuya brièvement son visage avec la manche de son pull avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme à qui appartenait la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre. Trop contente de trouver enfin une forme de vie humaine, elle ne fit pas attention au fait que le cheval tirait une vieille charrette contenant du foin moisi. L'homme était assis et la toisait bizarrement.

« Heu...Salut ? Je me suis perdue et... » elle s'arrêta en voyant l'homme plisser le nez de dégoût. Elle se demanda un instant si elle avait encore de la morve de cheval sur le visage.

« Cosa stai facendo? Togliti di mezzo, ragazza. »

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne parlait pas un mot d'italien.

« J'aimerais aller à l'aéroport... » reprit-elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait le chemin de l'aéroport. Elle n'avait pas de passeport sur elle. Sur le moment, ça lui paraissait une bonne idée de rejoindre la civilisation, « Aéroport ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau en mimant le décollage d'un avion avec sa main, espérant se faire comprendre.

L'homme la regardait de plus en plus bizarrement. « Rosetta? Questa ragazza parla inglese. Io davvero non capisco niente. »

Soudain, une petite tête rousse émergea de la charrette. La jeune fille souriait largement. « Bonjour. » dit-elle en descendant à la rencontre de Bella.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement « Vous parlez anglais, Dieu soit loué »

La jeune fille arriva à sa hauteur en hochant la tête, murmurant brièvement « Oui, je suis née en Angleterre » En la détaillant, Bella se rendit compte en effet que cette fille n'avait pas le physique d'une italienne. C'était un petit bout de femme charmant, aux cheveux roux et à la peau si claire que le soleil impitoyable d'Italie avait laissé des traces rouges, sur son nez et sur ses joues. Et c'est là que Bella remarqua sa tenue. La jeune fille était vêtue d'une longue robe marron qui lui arrivait aux pieds. La robe faisait en sorte d'affiner sa taille, et d'élargir ses hanches. Mais ce n'était rien de disproportionné. Son décolleté était caché par une sorte de foulard, qui devait être blanc de base, mais qui tirait davantage vers le gris à cause de la poussière. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés et cachés par un petit bonnet de gaz. Elle tenait un panier dans sa main droite, un panier rempli de légumes sales et abîmés.

« Heu...c'est une reconstitution historique ? » demanda Bella en montrant légèrement les vêtements de la fille.

Celle-ci abaissa son regard émeraude sur ses propres habits, avant de relever la tête en souriant aimablement, « Ce sont mes habits de tous les jours. »

« Heu...ok... »

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Bella... »

La fille hocha la tête, « Moi, c'est Rosetta. »

« Je croyais que tu étais anglaise. »

« Je le suis. »

« Rosetta ne sonne pas très anglais. »

Rosetta sourit, « Ma maîtresse est italienne. C'est elle qui a choisi ce nom-là pour moi. Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup les anglais. Je m'appelle Lily en vrai, mais personne ne me nomme jamais ainsi. Que fais-tu sur cette route ? »

« Je...suis perdue... » répondit Bella, gênée.

« Oh, je vois. Viens avec nous. » répondit gentiment Rosetta en lui prenant le bras de sa main de libre.

La jeune fille aida Bella à monter à l'arrière de la charrette avant de glisser deux mots à l'homme pour lui demander de reprendre la route. Les deux filles s'assirent sur les bottes de foin moisies. « Lui, c'est Alberto. » expliqua brièvement Rosetta, « Il est paysan. C'est lui qui s'occupe des terres de ma maîtresse. » Bella hocha brièvement la tête, ne répondant rien. La petite rousse l'examinait attentivement, « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

« Je...je me suis évanouie... » répondit-elle brièvement. Elle avait peur de donner trop de détails. Rosetta n'insista pas. Ils croisèrent d'autres charrettes en chemin, et en détaillant les « conducteurs » et tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les charrettes, un boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge de Bella. C'était anormal. Ils ne croisèrent aucune voiture.

Il y avait quelques personnes qui travaillaient dans des champs. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient étaient identiques à ceux d'Alberto et de Rosetta. Mais ce n'était pas le plus troublant. Ils travaillaient la terre avec des pioches, des faux voire même à la main.

L'angoisse paralysait Bella sur place. Mais à la vérité, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. La charrette venait de prendre un virage plutôt sec qui donna une vue parfaite sur…

« Volterra... » murmura Bella, bien malgré elle.

« Oh, tu connais la ville ? » demanda Rosetta avec un sourire espiègle, « Ma maîtresse est une des grandes aristos de ce trou. »

« Tu veux dire que l'on va à Volterra ? » demanda brusquement la jeune femme, légèrement paniquée.

« Bien sûr, tu vois d'autres villes dans les parages ? » s'amusa la rousse. « Florence est à des lieues d'ici. »

Bella était tétanisée. Volterra. _Volterra_. Non, elle ne devait pas aller à Volterra. Edward avait dit que…

Oh...Mais Edward n'était pas là. Elle était seule. Puis soudain, le doute la frappa davantage. Elle remarqua brusquement que les fleurs étaient sorties de terre et que les arbres avaient des feuilles, ce qui était _impossible_.

Ils étaient partis en voyage de noce mi-mars...ce n'était pas encore le printemps. Les bourgeons étaient à peine sortis.

Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ?

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

« Le 7...non, le 8 mai » répondit Rosetta après hésitation. La terreur frappait à peine Bella que la petite anglaise l'achevait d'un « 1789. On est le mardi 8 mai 1789. Pourquoi ? »

Bella la regarda fixement pendant une longue minute avant de lâcher « C'est une blague ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Mais enfin...c'est impossible. C'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça ? »

Rosetta cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, confuse « Qu'est-ce qu'une _''caméra cachée''_? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ils furent soudainement doublés par une autre charrette dont les chevaux étaient au galop. A la vérité, non, ce n'était pas une charrette, c'était un carrosse. Et il n'était pas tiré par des chevaux de trait, comme le cheval d'Alberto. Non, c'était des chevaux de sport, d'un blanc immaculé.

La réalisation frappa Bella. En tournant la tête vers Rosetta, Bella remarqua que celle-ci regardait le carrosse s'éloigner, son nez plissé de dégoût.

La petite rousse renifla avec dédain, « C'est le comte de Calboli. Un autre aristo de Volterra. On dit qu'il est accro au jeu et aux femmes. Pour le premier j'sais pas, mais pour le deuxième c'est certain. Il a tripoté Marina une fois. Ce vieux bougre dégueulasse. »

 _Un comte ?_

« Qui est Marina ? »

« La servante de la comtesse de Calboli. Marina est une chic fille. »

 _Servante… ?_

« C'est ton amie ? »

Rosetta hocha la tête, « Tu sais, toutes les servantes se connaissent entre elles. »

« Même si elles ne servent pas les mêmes maîtres? »

« Oui. Surtout dans ce cas-là. Tu sais, la plupart des grands de Volterra se connaissent et sont amis. Ils s'invitent tous entre eux. Eh bien, c'est un peu pareil pour les serviteurs. Bien sûr, on ne s'invite pas. Mais je dois suivre ma maîtresse partout, quand elle va chez les Calboli, je vois Marina. Et, pendant que nos maîtresse papotent en prenant le thé, nous on est en cuisine et on se moque d'elles. »

Cette conversation n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant...cela semblait réel. Bella ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela.

Elle se résigna cependant bien vite en entrant dans Volterra. Elle n'était jamais allée dans cette ville et pourtant, tout était si différent. Elle n'aperçut aucune trace de technologie. Aucun panneau, aucun magasin de souvenir, aucun feu rouge, aucune voiture. Rien de tout cela. C'est à ce moment, sans doute, qu'elle pensa rêver. Elle se pinça plus d'une fois le bras et fut horrifiée de constater qu'elle était bien éveillée. La place centrale grouillait de monde. Toutes les personnes étaient habillées à la mode du XVIIIe siècle. Les femmes portaient de longues robes qui les couvraient de haut en bas. Les hommes étaient vêtus d'une simple chemise, grise ou marron, d'une sorte de manteau – souvent usé – d'un pantalon sale et de sabots . Les couleurs des vêtements, pour les hommes comme pour les femmes, étaient ternes et sombres : le marron, le noir ou le gris dominaient.

Là, Bella comprit.

Elle était au XVIIIe siècle.

Elle était dans le passé.

Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en Histoire, surtout en Histoire Européenne, mais elle était plutôt certaine que ce n'était pas la plus plaisante ni la plus calme des périodes.

Dans trois mois, la Révolution Française débuterait. Dans trois mois, l'Europe allait sombrer en enfer. Elle devait partir. Elle devait _absolument_ partir.

Puis elle le vit...l'immense château qui dominait fièrement la place et toute la ville. La richesse et la puissance qui se dégageait de ce bâtiment la laissa muette de stupéfaction.

Rosetta s'aperçut de son trouble, « C'est le château du Duc de Volterra » expliqua-t-elle, amusée.

Bella tourna la tête vers la petite anglaise, « Le Duc...de Volterra ? Qui est-il ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, « Personne ne le voit jamais. Il ne sort pas de son château. Mais c'est lui qui tire les ficelles au sein de l'aristocratie de Volterra, à c'qu'on raconte. On dit que son influence s'étend à l'Italie entière voire à toute l'Europe. Apparemment, il ne se rend qu'aux grandes réceptions officielles. »

« Alors, tu ne l'as jamais vu ? »

Rosetta pouffa doucement, « Les domestiques ne sont pas invités aux grandes réceptions. »

« Mais, ta maîtresse n'a jamais été invité ici ? » demanda Bella en désignant l'immense château.

« Jamais ! Le Duc n'invite personne chez lui. »

Bella regarda le château s'éloigner doucement à mesure que la calèche avançait dans la ville. Elle soupira de fatigue. Alberto les déposa dans une rue passante. Il leur dit quelque chose en italien que la jeune femme ne comprit pas.

« Viens avec moi. On doit te trouver des habits propres » dit Rosetta en sauta de la calèche.

Bella la suivit à travers les petites rues désertes de la ville. Elle marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, en silence, avant que Bella ne prenne finalement la parole.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde... » fit-elle remarquer doucement.

« Ce sont les bas quartiers, c'est là où vivent la plupart des domestiques et où travaillent les putes » répondit brièvement Rosetta. « Tiens, nous sommes arrivées. » reprit-elle joyeusement.

Elle traîna Bella dans une auberge plutôt minable. L'intérieur était assez calme. Il y avait seulement un groupe de six personnes regroupés autour d'une table rectangulaire. Rosetta les salua.

« _Les amis, je vous présente Bella..._ » dit-elle en italien, montrant la concernée de la main. Rosetta se retourna brièvement vers la brune, « C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Bella hésita un moment. La bague autour de son doigt lui pesait bien plus que d'habitude. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de répondre. « Swan. Bella Swan. »

« _Bella Swan_ » reprit Rosetta, rapportant son attention sur ses amis « _Elle est nouvelle ici._ »

Six têtes se levèrent au même moment vers les deux jeunes femmes. Il y avait quatre filles et deux garçons. Tous la saluèrent en se présentant brièvement. Ils avaient l'air gentils mais Bella était trop préoccupée pour le remarquer, et même pour retenir leurs noms. Leur anglais était plutôt moyen voire même mauvais, mais elle arrivait tout de même à les comprendre.

« _Cécilia, j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver des vêtements à Bella._ »

Une jolie blonde se leva de la table en souriant. Elle prit Bella par la main en lui murmurant un « Viens » à peine audible. Bella jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Rosetta qui hocha simplement la tête d'un air rassurant. Elle se laissa donc conduire à l'étage par Cécilia. Celle-ci l'emmena dans une chambre. A peine Bella était-elle à l'intérieur que la blonde dit « Déshabille-toi »

La brune se retourna vers elle,« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi. » répondit patiemment Cécilia en désignant sa tenue, « Se travestir en homme est interdit. »

Se... _travestir ?_

Bella cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, confuse. Elle détailla ses propres vêtements d'un air gêné. Elle portait un de ses vieux jeans, un pull noir et des baskets rouges crottées par la boue.

« Déshabille-toi, je vais te chercher des vêtements propres » reprit Cécilia en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Trois minutes plus tard, Bella était seulement là, au milieu de cette chambre froide, en sous-vêtements. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, clairement mal-à-l'aise, tout en se demandant comment rentrer chez elle. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée ici. Une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait pas rester. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider à résoudre son problème, elle était seule. Inspirant profondément, elle se promit de tout faire pour revenir au XXIe siècle, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle devait d'abord découvrir comment faire. En attendant, elle s'adapterait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la situation.

Cécilia revint enfin avec des vêtements. Elle gloussa d'amusement en voyant Bella se dandiner sur place. Posant contentieusement les habits sur le lit, elle se retourna vers la jeune femme en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que cela? » demanda-t-elle en désignant les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme.

Bella gémit bruyamment. « Hum...ce sont...Enfin...C'est un soutien-gorge » répondit-elle en désignant brièvement le bout de tissu qui comprimait sa poitrine, « C'est la dernière mode à Paris » ajouta-t-elle pour appuyer ses propos.

Cécilia fronça les sourcils « Vraiment? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et ça ? » demanda la petite italienne en désignant la culotte « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une culotte. »

« _Une culotte_ ? » Cécilia semblait surprise dans un premier temps, avant d'éclater de rire, « Non, ce n'est pas une culotte. Il n'y a que les hommes de l'aristocratie qui portent des culottes et...ce vêtement ne ressemble pas du tout à ce qu'ils portent. »

A la vérité, Bella ne comprenait vraiment rien, elle ne trouva qu'à répondre quelque chose comme « Les hommes portent des pantalons. »

« Les paysans portent des pantalons. Les hommes de l'aristocratie portent des culottes. De quelle planète viens-tu ? Oh, peu importe...retire ta _culotte_ et le truc autour de ta poitrine. »

« Je...je ne peux pas les garder? » gémit Bella.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. »

Bella n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle se laissa donc habiller par Cécilia qui était une jeune femme pleine de vie, et qui riait de tout...surtout des autres. Dans un premier temps, la petite blonde lui passa une chemise blanche qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genoux. Elle lui mit par la suite des bas gris, dans une matière douce qui rappelait le coton. Tout devint plus compliqué quand Bella vit Cécilia arriver avec un corset. Naturellement, la jeune femme recula, légèrement paniquée, s'emmêla les pieds dans le tapis et de tomba. Cécilia se moqua gentiment d'elle avant de l'aider à se relever.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda Bella en désignant le corset du menton.

« Bien sûr. »

Un soupir frustré lui répondit. Bella accepta de passer le corset. Elle était certaine que Cécilia faisait exprès de le serrer plus que nécessaire. Néanmoins, elle endura ce supplice sans broncher. Le corset était en fait là pour affiner la taille, rejeter les épaules en arrière et remonter la poitrine. Il était l'ancêtre du soutien-gorge et c'était clairement un objet de torture. Bella pouvait à peine respirer. Cécilia revint avec des sortes de petits pouffes à la main, qu'elle attacha autour de hanches de la jeune femme. C'était ce qui élargissait les hanches des dames. Un jupon fut ensuite passé par dessus suivit très rapidement de la jupe de la robe. Celle-ci était plutôt lourde, épaisse et de couleur marron clair. Bella ne comprit qu'à ce moment là que les robes des femmes étaient constituées de deux parties, le haut et le bas. Justement, Cécilia revenait avec le haut de la robe. Il était bleu foncé et avait une forme qui rappelait celle d'un petit manteau. Il tombait légèrement sur les côtés, au niveau de ses hanches, et se fermait grâce à des petits boutons ronds de la même couleur que le tissu de base. Des boutons qui allaient jusqu'au cou. Aucune parcelle de sa peau n'était donc à découvert, à l'exception de ses mains et bien évidement, de son visage.

Cécilia s'éloigna une dernière fois et revint rapidement avec des bottines à lacets.

Bella eut un nouveau mouvement de recul « Je ne sais pas marcher avec des talons » lâcha-t-elle, paniquée.

« Tu vas apprendre. »

 _Seigneur, c'est un cauchemar !_

Quand elle eut enfin terminée de l'habiller, la petite italienne s'éloigna de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre.

« Alors ? » demanda Bella, anxieuse.

« Tu es plutôt jolie quoique...un peu maigrichonne » Bella était sur le point de répondre, mais elle reprit, « On doit t'attacher les cheveux. »

Il ne manquait plus que ça !

« Heu...ok. »

« Tu veux un bonnet pour les recouvrir ? »

« Est-ce obligé ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais c'est plus pratique. Tu sais, souvent, on travaille dehors et plein de choses dégoûtantes peuvent tomber dans nos cheveux. Il n'y a vraiment que les femmes de l'aristocratie qui peuvent se permettre de laisser leurs belles chevelures sans protection. »

« Je ne prendrai pas de bonnet...merci... »

« Comme tu voudras. »

Les longues mèches brunes furent donc domptées, et attachées derrière le crâne de la jeune femme. C'est à ce moment là que Cécilia découvrit qu'elle était blessée. Elle proposa gentiment à Bella de nettoyer sa plaie, ce qu'elle accepta d'une petite voix.

« Nous n'avons pas de miroir pour que tu puisses t'admirer dans ta nouvelle tenue » murmura Cécilia après avoir terminé de la soigner. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit avec un soupir, « Que comptes-tu faire à présent? »

Bella soupira, « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

« Tu pourrais rester ici. »

« Tu veux dire...dans cette chambre ? » demanda la jeune femme en détaillant la pièce, perplexe.

« C'est pas l'grand luxe, mais c'est suffisant... »

Elle avait raison. Mais il y avait un problème néanmoins.

« Je n'ai pas de quoi la payer... » expliqua Bella.

« Tu vas travailler. Ils ont besoin d'aide dans les champs. »

Elle y réfléchit silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. Elle vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il serait totalement idiot et irresponsable de refuser cette offre. De plus, les gens ici semblaient très gentils. Elle gagnait un toit, un repas, et potentiellement de nouveaux amis. Elle était déjà moins seule qu'en début d'après-midi.

« D'accord. »

Cécilia lui offrit un sourire éblouissant avant de lui demander si elle avait faim. Le repas fut plutôt bien accueilli. Elle retrouva Rosetta et les autres, apprenant à mieux les connaître. Elle travaillerait avec les deux garçon, Benitto et Matteo, dans les champs dès demain matin. Ils ne parlaient pas très bien anglais, mais ils arrivaient à se comprendre tout de même, avec des signes. Bella se coucha tôt. Elle remarqua qu'elle était fatiguée quand elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle s'endormit rapidement, malgré ses doutes et ses peurs.

Toute la semaine, elle travailla au champ. Sa mission principale était de semer les graines à la main et de ramasser des mauvaises herbes. Elle effectuait sa besogne en silence et dans son coin, tout en pensant à des moyens de rentrer chez elle. A la vérité, ses idées étaient très limitées pour y parvenir car elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était arrivée là. Cependant, elle se promit de retourner à la petite colline où tout avait commencé, dès qu'elle aurait un temps de libre.

Elle pensait justement avoir un peu de répit dimanche après-midi. Mais au moment où elle allait sortir de l'auberge, Rosetta l'interpella.

« Bella, j'ai besoin de toi. » dit-elle en allant à sa rencontre. La jeune femme se retourna, l'anglaise lui tendait une pièce « Peux-tu aller chercher du pain pour ce soir, nous n'avons plus rien à manger. Ma maîtresse est malade, je dois retourner près d'elle. »

Bella avait très vite compris que le pain était la base de l'alimentation des petites gens. Désireuse de rendre service pour une personne qui avait tant fait pour elle en si peu de temps, elle acquiesça en se saisissant de la pièce.

Elle marcha d'un pas pressé dans les rues de Volterra. Elle avait toujours pour projet de se rendre à la colline. Cette petite course, bien qu'imprévue, ne changeait pas ses plans. La plupart des boutiques étaient ouvertes, malgré le fait que ce soit dimanche. La boulangerie était de l'autre côté de la ville. Elle fit la queue pendant plus d'une heure chez le boulanger. Quand son tour arriva enfin, elle demanda un pain tout en tendant sa pièce de monnaie. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde derrière elle et en détaillant de plus près les pains sur les étagères, elle devina sans difficultés qu'il n'y en aurait pas assez pour tout le monde. Le boulanger lui donna son pain et elle fit demi-tour en soupirant.

La place était pleine de monde quand elle y rentra. C'était jour de marché. La plupart des stands vendaient de la nourriture ou des tissus. Elle les détailla brièvement mais ne s'y attarda pas plus que ça. Quand elle releva les yeux vers la foule, quelque chose attira son attention. Un carrosse traversait la place. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui attisa la curiosité de Bella. C'était le blason qui était sculpté sur la portière du carrosse. Un aigle, un arbre mort et la lettre « V » au milieu.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la foule en mouvement.

Elle connaissait ce blason.

A quoi pensait-elle en venant ici ?

Elle ne put distinguer si le carrosse transportait quelqu'un. Les rideaux des vitres étaient tirés, il était impossible de voir à l'intérieur.

Paralysée d'effroi, sa bouche s'ouvrit néanmoins assez pour murmurer « _Volturi_... »

Elle savait que c'était une horrible erreur à l'instant même où le mot glissa de ses lèvres. A peine l'avait-elle dit que le rideau du carrosse était écarté. Deux yeux rouges sang apparurent soudainement, scrutant la foule pour finalement se poser sur _elle_.

Le cœur de Bella bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour, bousculant les gens sur son passage. Elle regagna l'auberge en courant comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses.

Elle dormit peu, cette nuit là, son esprit hanté par des yeux de sang.

* * *

 **Traductions :**

\- _Dolce, amico_ : Tout doux, l'ami.

\- _Cosa stai facendo? Togliti di mezzo, ragazza :_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dégage du chemin, gamine

- _Rosetta? Questa ragazza parla inglese. Io davvero non capisco niente :_ Rosetta? Cette fille parle anglais. Je ne comprends vraiment rien.

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT(S) :** Aucun.


	3. Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER :**

\- L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer

\- Les OC sont à moi

-Avertissements (si il y a) en bas de page

-Traduction en bas de page

\- Ceci est une histoire de voyage dans le temps, il existe d'autres histoires avec la même idée de base. S'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas ceci si vous pensez être offensés par cette vérité. Je ne prétends à AUCUN MOMENT détenir le monopole de ce concept ou même de l'avoir inventé. D'ailleurs, je ne prétends pas non plus apporter quoi que ce soit de nouveau au concept de "voyage dans le temps". Voyez cette histoire comme un simple divertissement.

\- Cette histoire se déroule en grande majorité au XVIIIe, et bien que je sois étudiante en Histoire, je ne suis pas historienne.

* * *

 **Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Les Volturi**

 **oOo**

« Tu ne manges pas Bella ? »

La brune leva lentement les yeux vers Rosetta qui venait juste de s'asseoir en face d'elle, un bol dans la main.

C'était lundi matin. L'auberge était déserte. Bella était assise à cette même table depuis bien une heure. La bouillie au fond de son bol paraissait encore moins appétissante que les jours précédents. Mais il n'y avait que ça à manger.

« Tu n'as pas très bonne mine » reprit Rosetta en commençant à manger.

Bella se contenta d'acquiescer brièvement. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi. Et quand enfin le sommeil était venu, des cauchemars l'avaient agressée toute la nuit.

Levant lentement son regard chocolat vers son amie, qu'elle observa un moment en silence, elle finit par demander d'une voix rauque.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler des Volturi, Rose ? »

La petite anglaise ne s'arrêta pas de manger « Les Volturi ? Non, jamais entendu parler. Pourquoi ? »

Bella se doutait bien que les humains n'étaient pas au courant. Ne souhaitant pas mettre en danger Rose, elle se tut.

Rabaissant son visage fatigué vers le bol de bouillie face à elle, elle finit par avouer « Je pense que...je vais quitter la ville. »

« Oh. » Rosetta s'arrêta de manger, « Tu comptes aller où ? »

« Florence ? »

La rousse hocha la tête, « Hum… il y a des diligences qui partent du relais de poste, direction Florence. »

« J'imagine que ça coûte une fortune... »

« Une lire »

Elle soupira, « Ça fait combien de sous ? »

« Vingt »

Bell avala sa salive « _Vingt ?_ » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Je ne gagne que quatre sous par jour. Et je dépense la moitié pour ma chambre. »

Elle soupira, exaspérée, tout en fouillant dans la poche interne de sa jupe. Elle y extirpa ses maigres économies qu'elle étala brutalement sur la table. Rosetta se pencha légèrement en avant

« 1, 2, 3, 4 … 10. Il te manque dix sous. »

Bella secoua négativement la tête, mettant deux sous à l'écart « Je dois payer le pain aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus que 8 sous, donc il m'en manque 12. »

Rosetta se rassit correctement, avant de terminer de manger « Eh bien, dans une semaine tu auras tes vingt sous, de toute manière. »

« Rose, je ne peux pas attendre la semaine prochaine. Je dois partir le plus tôt possible. _Cette semaine_ »

Rosetta leva les mains devant elle, « D'accord, d'accord. Très bien. »

« Tu ne sais pas comment je peux gagner plus d'argent ? »

« Tu peux toujours te prostituer. » Bella lui offrit son regard le plus noir pour toute réponse. Rosetta pouffa de rire.

« Rose, ce n'est pas drôle...»

« Bon, je vais t'aider », elle fouilla à son tour dans sa poche et y extirpa quatre sous. « Ça te fait douze sous au total. En ajoutant ce que tu vas gagner aujourd'hui : quatorze. Je peux peut-être demander à Cécilia et à Matteo qu'ils t'avancent les six sous manquant... »

Le poids que Bella avait sur les épaules depuis hier s'envola tout d'un coup, « Rose... »

Ladite Rose leva la main pour la faire taire « Non, tais-toi. C'est décidé. Tu seras obligée de nous rembourser de toute façon. »

Un maigre sourire naquit sur les lèvre de la brune « Merci, Rose. Merci pour tout. »

Son amie ne fit qu'hocher la tête, « Alors, tu vas retourner chez toi ? D'où t'as dit que tu venais déjà ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit. »

A la vérité, Bella ne savait pas quoi faire. En revanche, elle devait absolument partir de Volterra. Elle devait s'éloigner des Volturi, et des vampires de manière plus générale.

Deux jours plus tard, elle était prête pour partir. Elle avait déjà remboursé Rose et payerait ses dettes aux deux autres plus tard. La priorité était de partir. Elle rassembla le peu d'effets personnels qu'elle avait, les fourrant dans un petit sac. Elle ajusta sa cape autour de ses épaules, avant de se s'immobiliser. Regardant autour d'elle, elle prit le temps d'admirer une dernière fois cette petite chambre minable qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Elle soupira. Ses pensées divaguèrent, comme souvent, jusqu'à Edward.

 _Edward…_

Elle leva sa main gauche à son visage, s'extasiant quelques seconde devant son alliance. Puis, d'une douceur exagérée, enleva la bague et la fourra dans sa poche.

Se saisissant de son sac, elle quitta définitivement l'auberge accompagnée de Rosetta.

Elles se rendirent ensemble au relais de poste. La diligence en direction de Florence était déjà là. Bella alla trouver le cocher pour payer sa place. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard près de l'anglaise.

« Bonne chance, Bella. »

Cette dernière hocha légèrement la tête, « Merci, Rose. A toi aussi. Essaie de ne pas empoisonner ta maîtresse. »

Rose pouffa légèrement, « Je ne te promets rien. Cette vieille tarée me rend folle. »

Bella n'avait jamais été très doué pour les marques d'affections néanmoins, elle serra Rose contre son cœur, lui promettant de lui donner des nouvelles.

Le cocher leur hurla qu'il était l'heure de partir, et elles durent se séparer. Après un dernier regard à son amie, Bella entra dans la calèche. D'autres voyageurs s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à elle. Les diligences comme celle-ci étaient assez communes. Elles étaient, en quelque sorte, les ancêtres des taxis ou des bus, et transportaient des voyageurs d'un point A à un point B.

Ils étaient assez serrés dans la calèche. Mais Bella ne s'en soucia pas. Elle se pencha vers la fenêtre et salua une dernière fois Rose d'un geste de la main.

Les chevaux furent lancés au galop. L'intérieur de la diligence était étouffant mais personne ne se plaignait. Il y avait un homme et son fils en face de Bella. Le petit garçon la regardait de ses grands yeux noirs curieux, et lui souriait quelques fois. Bella lui rendit légèrement son sourire avant de tourner son attention vers la vitre. Elle s'autorisa à divaguer, tout en admirant les paysages italiens. Songeant à cette dernière semaine qui avait été, sans doute, la plus grande épreuve de toute sa vie, Bella ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers les yeux rouges qu'elle avait croisé sur cette place, dimanche dernier. Après pure réflexion, ces yeux étaient la seule et unique chose qu'elle avait retenu de ce visage. Il lui était impossible de décrire la personne qui se trouvait dans le carrosse.

La calèche n'était pas en marche depuis vingt minutes que les chevaux ralentirent d'un coup après un bref « Hé ! » du cocher. Bella s'agrippa au siège et serra les dents. La calèche s'arrêta au milieu du chemin. Le cocher parla, mais Bella ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit. Puis soudain, le silence se fit. Ils restèrent tous interdits pendant quelques secondes. Les passagers commencèrent à s'agiter, et à parler entre eux pour la première fois du voyage.

« Chut ! » ordonna Bella tout d'un coup « Écoutez »

Ils firent tous silence. Quelque chose bouscula la diligence et la fit trembler. Le petit garçon commença à pleurer doucement. Bella se pencha vers lui, plaquant son index contre ses propres lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Il se calma légèrement.

A l'extérieur, une chose lourde tomba du carrosse et fut traînée au sol, un peu plus loin. Bella réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait du cocher. Il hurlait, suppliait. Ses prières prirent fin dans un cri déchirant qui résonna dans toute la vallée. Bella était tétanisée par la peur. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Les voyageurs commencèrent à s'agiter davantage. Un homme tenta même d'ouvrir la portière afin de s'enfuir, mais Bella l'en empêcha avec un « Non ! » à demi-étouffé.

Ils firent de nouveau silence… mais le calme était revenu.

Un calme trompeur, à n'en pas douter.

« _Sono dei banditi?_ » souffla doucement le père du petit garçon.

Bella n'avait pas besoin de connaître l'italien pour comprendre. Non, assurément, ce n'étaient pas des bandits.

Elle se saisit de la poignée de la porte, lançant d'un ton catégorique « Restez ici »

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils aient compris. Mais ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles. Elle tourna la poignée de la portière et l'ouvrit.

Tout était si calme…

Mais Bella n'était pas dupe.

 _C'est moi qu'ils cherchent_ , réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

Avec naïveté, elle pensait que si elle se rendait d'elle-même, les autres passagers seraient épargnés.

Mais tous les vampires de ce monde n'étaient pas aussi justes que les Cullen.

Elle sortit lentement de la calèche, refermant soigneusement la portière derrière elle. Le petit garçon avait le nez collé contre la vitre et la regardait d'un air horrifié. Elle lui offrit un maigre sourire, qu'elle espérait rassurant, avant de se tourner vers la route. Le cocher gisait au milieu du chemin, à quelques mètres de la calèche. Son cou, déchiqueté, pissait littéralement de sang. Ses yeux sans vie semblaient la fixer.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

Puis, c'est là qu'elle le remarqua, _lui_. Un géant, à quelques pieds du cadavre. Il faisait au moins deux mètres. Vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, il essuyait sa bouche immaculée de sang avec un petit mouchoir blanc. Ses yeux rouges étaient sur elle. Il sourit méchamment en rangeant son mouchoir dans sa poche. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit le collier d'or qui pendait doucement autour de son cou. Elle reconnut sans peine le blason des Volturi.

« C'est elle. » lança une voix derrière elle.

Bella se retourna à une vitesse impressionnante. Un autre vampire se tenait là. Plus petit, aux cheveux sablonneux, au regard perçant. Il était habillé de la même façon que son collègue. Il s'avança vers Bella et lui saisit brutalement le poignet. Elle grimaça de douleur, reculant légèrement. Mais la prise de fer du vampire l'empêcha d'aller bien loin.

« Que doit-on faire d'elle ? » reprit-il, l'air profondément ennuyé par la situation.

« Je crois qu'on doit la tuer. » répondit le colosse, derrière.

« _Tu crois ?_ » siffla l'autre, « Félix, quels sont les ordres ? »

« Jane a dit qu'on devait la retrouver. »

« On _l'a_ trouvée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en fait maintenant? »

Le géant haussa ouvertement des épaules, « On a qu'à la vider. Elle sent plutôt bon. »

Bella croisa le regard froid du vampire qui la retenait. Mais son attention dériva rapidement vers un carrosse qui s'approchait d'eux. Les espoirs de Bella moururent très vite en voyant l'emblème des Volturi gravé sur les portières. La calèche s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la diligence. A peine était-elle immobilisée qu'une fillette blonde en sorti. Comme les deux autres, elle était tout de noir vêtue. Elle avait, en plus, une cape autour de ses petites épaules, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps ? » lança-t-elle froidement en arrivant à leur hauteur, « Les maîtres veulent lui parler. Demetri, fait-la monter dans la voiture. »

Demetri soupira ouvertement, fusillant Félix du regard « Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué »

Il tira violemment Bella vers le carrosse. Elle tenta vainement de se débattre, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au vampire qui lui asséna une gifle monumentale. Elle gémit de douleur.

La fillette leur lança un regard meurtrier « Ne l'abîme pas trop. Elle doit être en mesure de répondre aux questions d'Aro. »

 _Aro !_

Ce simple nom lui glaça le sang.

C'était certain à présent, elle ne survivrait pas à cette journée.

Alors qu'elle se laissait entraîner par Demetri, elle entendit brièvement Félix demander à la blonde « On fait quoi des autres ? »

Il y eut un court silence avant que la petite voix légère de la fille ne s'élève à nouveau « Ils en savent trop... »

Le sang de Bella se glaça d'effroi. L'image du petit garçon lui revint immédiatement. Elle commença à s'agiter, à lutter de toutes ses forces, et à hurler.

« Non, ne faîtes pas ça ! Je vous en supplie. Ils n'ont rien vu ! Ils étaient à l'intérieur, pitié ! »

Demetri lui donna un coup dans le ventre. La douleur la fit taire. Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il la poussa dans le carrosse. Elle gémissait doucement en se tenant le ventre avant de remarquer l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns, sur la banquette en face d'elle. Il la fixait avec un dégoût non-dissimulé.

Après quelques secondes sans un mot, il rompit brièvement le silence, mais la phrase qui s'échappa de sa bouche ne lui était pas adressée, « Jane ! Les maîtres attendent ! »

Il avait à peine terminé que la blonde apparaissait à la portière, elle se retourna néanmoins vers les deux autres, « Occupez-vous des humains et faites disparaître les preuves. » ordonna-t-elle avant de monter dans la voiture.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de Félix et Demetri et ordonna au cocher de partir. La voiture s'éloigna au trot, tournant le dos aux meurtres qui avaient lieu derrière elle. Les cris des passagers leur parvint. Bella ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

 _Je suis vraiment désolée, tout est de ma faute._

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues roses. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses sanglots.

« Arrête de faire ces bruits répugnants » cracha la blonde.

Ses yeux chocolat s'ouvrirent mais restèrent obstinément baissés. Ses petites mains blanches se resserrèrent douloureusement autour de la jupe de sa robe. Elle n'osait pas les regarder, ni même regarder par la fenêtre. Elle savait parfaitement que la calèche faisait le chemin inverse, direction Volterra.

Elle allait mourir aujourd'hui.

Ils ne la laisseraient jamais repartir.

Plus jamais elle ne reverrait Edward.

Cette pensée lui fit encore plus mal que le coup qu'elle avait reçu de Demetri.

Le visage de son mari naquit progressivement dans son esprit, et le sourire imaginaire qu'il lui offrit apaisa son âme pour un temps.

La trajet du retour lui parut bien plus rapide.

La calèche s'immobilisa brusquement devant l'immense château du Duc de Volterra. Là, Bella comprit tout ce mystère autour du Duc. Le Duc n'existait pas vraiment. C'était un leurre. Les Volturi se cachaient simplement derrière une figure d'autorité.

Jane sortit de la voiture, ordonnant à son frère de prendre la fille. Après avoir rabattu la capuche de sa cape sur son visage, Alec lui saisit brutalement le bras.

Ils la traînèrent jusqu'au château en silence.

L'air, à l'extérieur, était étouffant. La fraîcheur des couloirs fit du bien à Bella. Elle respirait de nouveau.

Elle était dans un état pitoyable. Ses cheveux noirs, détachés, encadraient son visage devenu rouge par les pleurs. Ses joues roses étaient encore mouillées et ses yeux, gonflés. Elle avait affreusement mal à la joue droite, au ventre ainsi qu'au bras que retenait Alec, qu'il broyait littéralement de sa petite main.

Jane ouvrait la marche. Elle avait retiré sa capuche. Sa chevelure blonde brillaient comme de l'or. Ses jupes noires volaient gracieusement autour d'elle, quand elle marchait. Elle semblait petite. Après pure réflexion, Bella remarqua qu'ils l'étaient tous les deux. Ils étaient frère et sœur, c'était certain. Voire même jumeaux. Elle leur donnait environ 15 ans.

Soudain, Jane s'arrêta devant une immense double porte, qu'elle ouvrit avec facilité. Elle pénétra dans cette nouvelle pièce en silence, suivie de près par son frère et Bella.

Bella resta sans voix à la beauté du lieu. Cette pièce était faite majoritairement de marbre blanc. Elle était très lumineuse. Cette lumière blanche, angélique, rendait le lieu mythique. C'est là qu'elle remarqua les trois trônes sur l'estrade. Mais elle les avait à peine remarqué qu'Alec la poussait violemment au centre de la pièce, avant de s'éloigner en ricanant. Bella tomba lourdement à genoux, avec si peu de grâce. Elle grimaça de douleur, plaquant immédiatement sa jolie main blanche contre son ventre.

Tentant de calmer sa respiration périlleuse, elle releva lentement la tête vers les trônes. Elle imaginait très bien le spectacle minable qu'elle offrait. Néanmoins, elle trouva la force et le courage de se mettre debout.

Sa fierté revint brusquement et il était hors de question qu'elle meurt à genoux.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers les jumeaux qui se tenaient vers l'extrémité droite de l'estrade, près des trônes.

Puis l'attention de Bella revint sur _eux_. Ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de détailler, tant elle avait peur de croiser leurs regards.

Son regard tomba d'abord, et de manière naturelle, sur le blond, assis sur le trône tout à droite, non loin des jumeaux. Il la fixait comme si elle était la chose la plus dégoûtante qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Son regard froid et colérique lui glaça le sang.

 _Un_

Caius.

Le trône à l'extrémité gauche était occupé par un grand homme aux cheveux bruns et longs. Son regard fatigué était sur elle, mais il n'était pas réellement hostile. Il ne semblait même pas la voir. Il paraissait juste totalement ennuyé.

 _Deux._

Marcus.

Bella inspira profondément. Ses yeux glissèrent très lentement vers le trône du milieu. Elle était tétanisée, clouée sur place. Seul son regard bougeait. C'est à peine si elle respirait. Quand ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur le trône du troisième roi, sa respiration se figea brutalement.

 _Non !_ , pleura-t-elle intérieurement.

Le trône du milieu était vide.

Elle regarda simultanément Caius et Marcus.

 _Un, deux...où est le troisième ?_

Son cœur battait à se rompre. Sa peur était telle, que ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

Elle était comme un oiseau en cage. Un oiseau en cage entouré de chats prêts à la dévorer.

Puis soudain, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jane faire un mouvement.

Un sourire ravi éclaira le visage de l'adolescente. Bella perdit toutes ses couleurs à cet instant.

Jane fixait quelque chose derrière _elle._

Bella ferma une seconde les yeux, avant de les rouvrirent presque immédiatement.

 _Non, non, tout sauf ça._

« Maître » tonna doucement Jane, « Nous vous avons ramené l'humaine, comme vous nous l'aviez ordonné. »

L'issue de cette rencontre ne faisait à présent aucun doute. Elle ne sortirait jamais vivante de ce château.

Bella le comprit définitivement en entendant un soupir satisfait s'élever derrière elle.

Puis, la voix la plus douce qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue s'éleva dans l'air, comme une caresse.

« Ah...ma douce Jane, tu es d'un tel réconfort pour moi...»

Le sourire rayonnant de Jane ne présageait sans doute rien de bon pour Bella. Néanmoins, celle-ci trouva le courage de se retourner lentement vers _lui._

Quand elle le vit pour la première fois, elle se dit que la mort ne pouvait avoir plus beau visage que celui-ci.

Il se tenait immobile à quelques pas d'elle. Un sourire bienveillant illuminait son visage. Ses yeux rouges vitreux étaient sur elle. Rien, chez lui, ne semblait menaçant sur l'instant. Elle resta sans voix.

Quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix était si douce qu'elle soulagea partiellement ses maux.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan... »

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT(S) :**

\- Violence physique

\- Meurtre sous-entendu

* * *

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé leur avis, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi.


	4. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER :**

\- L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer

\- Les OC sont à moi

-Avertissements (si il y a) en bas de page

-Traduction en bas de page

\- Ceci est une histoire de voyage dans le temps, il existe d'autres histoires avec la même idée de base. S'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas ceci si vous pensez être offensés par cette vérité. Je ne prétends à AUCUN MOMENT détenir le monopole de ce concept ou même de l'avoir inventé. D'ailleurs, je ne prétends pas non plus apporter quoi que ce soit de nouveau au concept de "voyage dans le temps". Voyez cette histoire comme un simple divertissement.

\- Je ne suis pas historienne

\- Malheureusement, je ne parle pas italien.

 **Je reprends les cours à partir de lundi. J'ignore vraiment si je pourrai être constante dans les mises à jour. Je l'espère, mais je ne promets rien.**

* * *

 **Bonne année 2019**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Le roi des rois**

 **oOo**

Le temps était comme suspendu à ses lèvres.

Elle le fixait depuis si longtemps.

Son ventre ne lui faisait plus mal.

Ses joues n'étaient plus mouillées.

Et elle n'avait plus peur.

Pourtant, il allait la tuer. C'était certain. Au fond de son cœur, elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule issue possible. Mais pour une raison idiote et inexplicable, elle ne pouvait pas le craindre.

Elle avait détaillé chaque parcelle de sa personne. Elle nota absolument tous les minuscules détails de son apparence, les enregistrant dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité. Son visage était somptueux. Il _était_ somptueux. Sa peau était si blanche, bien plus blanche que celle de tous les autres vampires qu'elle avait rencontré, presque translucide, comme la peau d'un oignon et tout aussi délicate que celle-ci. Cette blancheur parfaite tranchait brutalement avec sa chevelure brune, qui encadrait son visage délicat. Le sourire était toujours sur ses lèvres, il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Sa mâchoire était assez forte, mais les traits de son visage demeuraient fins, réguliers et harmonieux. Ses yeux étaient, comme ceux de ses compagnons, d'un rouge sang effrayant. Cependant, leur couleur était voilée, ils étaient vitreux. Bella se demanda une seconde si sa vue était altérée. Physiquement, il semblait avoir la quarantaine, plus ou moins quelques années. Il aurait pu être défini comme un homme de taille moyenne, au XXIe siècle. Mais Bella n'était pas sans savoir que les hommes avaient gagné en taille au fil de l'Histoire. En réalité, pour l'époque, il devait être considéré comme grand. Bella se rappelait d'un cours d'Histoire qu'elle avait eu à l'école, son professeur leur avait dit que Napoléon, longtemps considéré comme un nain, mesurait 1m69 ce qui était une taille tout à fait normale pour un homme à l'époque. Aro devait faire un peu moins de 1m80. Il n'était certainement pas un géant, comme Marcus ou Felix, mais il n'était pas petit non plus et la dépassait largement. Ses vêtements étaient le raffinement même. Les broderies de sa veste étaient d'une finesse et d'une beauté incroyable.

Il se tenait parfaitement droit, à quelques pas d'elle, les mains dans le dos.

Bella recroisa son regard laiteux et elle sut.

C'était lui qu'elle avait vu dans la calèche, dimanche. C'était _ses_ yeux qui l'avaient fixée à travers la foule.

Il était resté silencieux et immobile depuis si longtemps que quand il s'avança enfin, elle sursauta et recula immédiatement, paniquée de nouveau. Elle eut tout juste le temps de noter la grâce immense avec laquelle il se déplaçait, qu'il l'avait dépassée et disparaissait de son champ de vision. Elle se retourna rapidement pour le voir gravir les marches de l'estrade et s'asseoir sur son trône d'un air serein.

Il ne souriait plus à présent.

« Mademoiselle Swan... » reprit-il en joignant ses mains en prière, sa voix était toujours d'une telle délicatesse, « Il paraît que vous voulez nous quitter. J'ai pourtant tant de choses à vous demander... »

« Où avez-vous entendu parler des Volturi, misérable créature immonde ? »

C'était Caius qui avait parlé. Le soupir exaspéré d'Aro s'éleva brièvement dans l'air alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil fatigué à son jeune frère. Il reporta son attention sur Bella, paralysée d'effroi au milieu de la salle.

« Savez-vous qui nous sommes, ma chérie? » demanda Aro, d'un ton plus doux que son frère.

« Et savez-vous _ce que nous sommes_ ? » tonna de nouveau la voix de Caius

 _D'accord, ils sont absolument effrayants, s_ ongea-t-elle avec horreur.

Le cerveau de Bella bouillonnait littéralement. Elle cherchait vainement une pirouette qui pourrait la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle voyait très bien que Caius était hors de lui, et que Aro commençait déjà à s'agacer de son silence, quant à Marcus, il semblait toujours s'ennuyer à mourir.

Aro tourna la tête vers les jumeaux « Est-elle muette ? »

« Non, Maître. Elle a mendié pour la vie des autres passagers. C'est la seule fois où elle a parlé. »

« Comme c'est noble. » répondit le brun dans un soupir.

« Pathétique. » reprit Caius.

Tous ces regards sur elle la déstabilisaient. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour parler, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

« La fille est terrifiée, Aro. Je le vois dans ses yeux. »

Marcus avait parlé pour la première fois. Sa voix était rauque et fatiguée. Il était le seul à ne pas la regarder fixement.

Aro pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. Le regard de Bella fut immédiatement attiré par le mouvement de ses cheveux, qui glissèrent lentement contre son épaule « Eh bien, nous allons commencer par des choses simples. » reprit-il faiblement, « Votre nom ? »

Bien sûr, il savait déjà la réponse. Il cherchait juste à établir un premier contact.

Les lèvres de Bella étaient extrêmement sèches, tout d'un coup. Elle les mouilla légèrement. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sa voix était sans doute la chose la plus horrible jamais entendue alors. Elle sonnait comme un croassement immonde.

« Bella...Bella Swan. », elle se racla légèrement la gorge dans l'espoir d'améliorer le son de sa voix.

« Votre âge, Mademoiselle Swan ? »

« J'ai 18 ans. »

« Ah...si jeune… Dites-moi, ma chérie, d'où venez-vous ? »

Son cœur manqua un battement de panique. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Déjà parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils remontent jusqu'aux Cullen et ensuite, parce que situation de l'Amérique au XVIIIe était totalement différente de celle du XXIe.

« Je viens...de Londres. »

C'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Et cela ne semblait convaincre personne.

Aro secoua tristement la tête, « C'est très mauvais de mentir. »

« Je ne mens pas. » répondit-elle vivement.

« Votre cœur bas à se rompre, comme un petit oiseau en cage. Mais cela importe peu.» sa voix était désormais plus froide et distante. Il marqua une pause. Son expression se durcissait de plus en plus, « _Mademoiselle Swan._..Savez-vous qui nous sommes ? »

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage. _Ne parle pas, ne parle pas, ne parle pas_ , se répétait-elle. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, elle se contenta de le fixer sans un mot.

Caius commença à tapoter son doigt contre le bras de son trône, pour faire savoir son impatience.

« Je vois... » répondit brièvement le roi du milieu, déçu de son silence. Il soupira, avant de faire un signe de tête vers un garde, qu'elle ne sut interpréter.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent derrière elle. Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

Demetri était revenu. Il tenait une jeune femme à la chevelure de feu, par le bras. Il la poussa violemment en avant. Elle atterrit à genoux en gémissant.

 _Non, Rose !_

Bella voulut immédiatement effacer la distance entre elles. Mais elle savait que le garde ne la laisserait jamais approcher son amie. Rosetta était volontairement tenue à l'écart de l'échange. A chaque fois que la petite anglaise voulait se relever, Demetri la poussait de nouveau. Elle était maintenue à genoux, comme une esclave. Bella était clouée sur place, cherchant désespérément une solution et n'en trouvant aucune.

« Mademoiselle Swan... » la voix calme d'Aro s'éleva de nouveau, « Connaissez-vous cette personne ? »

Bella commença à ventiler. Le corset comprimait sa poitrine et limitait les entrées d'air. Son impuissance la fit paniquer.

Rosetta releva la tête vers elle.

« Bella ? » demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, « Qui sont-ils ? »

Bella était toujours une statue humaine. Elle fixait son amie avec un désespoir à peine dissimulé.

« Ah...il semblerait qu'elle vous connaisse. » reprit doucement Aro. « C'est fort bien...alors, je vais répéter ma question... _Savez-vous ce que nous sommes ?_ »

Les yeux de Bella revinrent sur lui. Elle voulait mourir. Cette situation était intenable. Elle mettait dans tous les cas les personnes qu'elle aimait en danger. Son silence provoquerait la perte de Rosetta. Et sa parole mettrait en péril les Cullen et ses parents.

Elle le fixait toujours en silence.

Et il dut prendre ce silence pour une résistance. Son visage n'exprimait plus aucune sympathie. Ses mains étaient toujours en prière. Il souffla par le nez, agacé de son mutisme.

« Demetri. Tue la fille. »

Le garde saisit immédiatement Rose par les cheveux. Son cri de douleur et de peur déchira l'air. Bella se retourna vers eux. Elle tendit la main dans leur direction en criant :

« Non ! Attendez ! » Demetri s'arrêta, levant la tête vers ses maîtres, attendant les ordres. Une larme perla sur la joue rose de la brune, puis une seconde. C'était davantage des larmes de rage et d'impuissance, que de peur à présent. Son attention revint sur les rois, toujours assis et majestueux sur leurs trônes, elle céda dans un murmure meurtri « Je sais. Je sais tout. »

Aro retrouva immédiatement le sourire bienveillant qu'il avait perdu, écartant brièvement les mains.

« Nous y voilà, _enfin_. Eh bien, ce n'était pas si compliqué, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Swan ? » il marqua une pause « Maintenant, je ne peux pas me contenter de cette réponse...Vous avez très bien pu céder, et me dire ce que je voulais entendre pour sauver votre amie. Alors, dites-moi, _piccol_ _o_ _fiore_ , que savez-vous ? »

Elle lui offrit son regard le plus noir.

« Dites les mots ! » cracha Caius.

« Maître ? » demanda Demetri, tenant toujours les cheveux de la petite rousse.

Bella réagit immédiatement. Elle fit un pas vers les trônes.

« Je sais que vous êtes des vampires. » répondit-t-elle doucement, espérant sincèrement que Rose n'entende pas ou elle était perdue à jamais, « Je sais que vous êtes les Volturi et que vous êtes considérés comme la famille royale des vampires. S'il vous plaît, relâchez-la. Elle ne sait rien de tout ça. »

« Mendiant une fois de plus pour la vie de quelqu'un d'autre... » reprit Caius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Aro semblait ravi « Quelle belle d'âme... » souffla-t-il doucement, admiratif « Malheureusement, je ne puis accéder à votre requête, _piccola._ »

« Je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez entendre! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tenez votre langue, humaine ! » cracha Caius.

Aro apaisa son frère avec un regard, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme, face à lui. « Vous avez raison. Cependant, des détails ont été sciemment omis, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ? Comme, par exemple, l'identité de la personne qui vous a révélé notre existence, hum ? » il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, souriant toujours. Mais elle savait à présent que ce sourire n'était qu'une façade. Il était faussement poli, faussement aimable. Faussement civilisé. « Alors, n'avez-vous rien à dire à ce sujet ? »

« Personne ne m'a rien dit » répondit-elle immédiatement, « Je l'ai découvert par moi-même. »

Bella savait qu'ils sentaient le mensonge à des lieues d'ici. Mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle préférait mourir que de mettre en danger les Cullen. La seule chose qui la motivait à parler était Rosetta. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner aux mains de ces monstres.

Cependant, elle déchanta très vite. Le sourire d'Aro mourrait doucement. Elle sut immédiatement que sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Et en plus de ne pas la croire, il semblait s'énerver de ses mensonges.

Quelque chose changea dans son attitude. Son expression bienveillante laissa place à autre chose...de tout à fait effrayant. « Voyez-vous, ma chérie, je _vais_ obtenir des réponses avec ou _sans_ votre consentement. Ensuite, quand j'aurai enfin eu ce que je veux, je demanderai à un de mes gardes d'arracher votre jolie petite tête et de jeter votre corps dans une fosse commune. »

Il se leva, et fut brusquement en face d'elle. Bella recula légèrement à cette soudaine proximité. Ses yeux froids étaient sur elle. Il prit le temps de détailler son visage, se délectant de la peur qui naissait dans les yeux de l'humaine. Avant qu'elle ne le comprenne, il prit sa main dans les siennes et ferma les yeux. Bella était trop terrifiée pour bouger. Elle respirait à peine. Elle regardait fixement l'homme en face d'elle, partagée entre la peur et la fascination. Sa peau était aussi froide que de la neige. Sa prise était un mélange surprenant de fermeté et de douceur. Son visage était tout à fait serein.

Et pourtant, Bella vit avant tout le monde cette sérénité, cette assurance mourir et laisser place au choc. Il ouvrit les yeux, la regardant avec surprise.

« Mon frère ? » lança rageusement Caius, « Eh bien, que sait-elle ? »

Aro continuait de la fixer et elle soutenait son regard avec courage.

« C'est impossible... » souffla-t-il, incertain. Il tenait toujours sa petite main chaude dans les siennes. « Qui... êtes-vous ? »

« Je ne suis personne. » répondit-elle avec douceur, « Je ne suis rien. Alors, si vous avez l'intention de me tuer faites-le à présent, parce que je ne vous dirai plus rien. »

Un rire fou s'échappa des lèvres du roi. Il lâcha sa main. Ce n'était certainement pas la réaction à laquelle Bella s'attendait. Elle avait songé qu'il aurait été furieux au point de vouloir la décapiter sur place. Mais il se contentait juste de rire.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne réagissait vraiment au changement d'humeur d'Aro. Seul Caius semblait bouillonner sur son siège.

« Aro ! » Cracha-t-il, « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le brun leva une main pour le faire taire, « Un instant, un instant, mon frère. Jane, ma chérie, veux-tu ? »

La petite blonde hocha la tête, « Oui, maître. »

Elle se retourna vers Bella. Son sourire d'ange la paralysa. Bella ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle savait juste que cet entretien allait se terminer par sa mort. Jane allait donc la tuer sous l'ordre d'Aro.

Bella attendit la douleur.

Mais la douleur ne vint jamais.

Jane se contentait de la fixer, sans faire un seul mouvement.

Son sourire était mort et la haine déformait ses traits juvéniles à présent.

Aro éclata de rire, « _Magnifico !_ _Non posso crederci_ _,_ _che tesoro !_ » s'exclama-il joyeusement en frappant dans ses mains.

Énervé d'être tenu à l'écart, Caius exigea une fois de plus « Aro, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Elle nous confond tous. » répondit son frère, sur un ton euphorique « Elle est immunisée...contre nos pouvoirs ! »

« C'est impossible ! » siffla le blond.

Aro jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier à son frère et Caius s'enfonça dans son siège.

Bella était un peu perdue. Elle n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle avait très bien deviné qu'Aro et Jane avaient tenté d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur elle, et qu'ils avaient échoué. Bien sûr, c'était seulement une demi-surprise pour elle. Edward n'arrivait pas à lire dans ses pensées.

Bella regarda Aro s'approcher d'elle à nouveau. Tandis qu'il semblait fasciné, la regardant comme si elle était une pure merveille, elle le fixait avec une horreur à peine dissimulée. Il leva sa main pâle à son visage pour caresser doucement sa joue, « _Isabella_...que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous, petite fleur ? », son toucher était de glace mais laissa, paradoxalement, sa peau en feu. Elle en resta muette de stupéfaction. C'était un geste douloureusement doux, et intime. Et la façon dont il avait dit son nom la troubla profondément.

« Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, Aro » déclara froidement Caius, « Elle en sait trop.»

Bella fixait attentivement l'homme en face d'elle. Elle vit une multitude d'émotions passer sur son visage d'ange. Sa belle main blanche était toujours contre sa joue, elle dévia lentement jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il secoua négativement la tête, de dépit. Pendant un instant, il semblait sincèrement triste. « Quel gâchis...un tel potentiel... » soupira-t-il doucement.

Sa main froide disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, cette perte soudaine la fit haleter doucement. Aro fit quelques pas en arrière, tout en continuant de la fixer de cet air abattu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, non, _pour ordonner sa mise à mort_ , pensa-t-elle. Mais Marcus se leva brusquement de son siège.

« Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers leur frère. Bella n'en revenait pas.

« Je te demande pardon ? » cracha Caius.

Marcus regardait Bella. Pendant une seconde il plissa les yeux, regardant simultanément le roi et l'humaine, au milieu de la salle. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers autre chose l'instant plus tard « Nous savons donc, à présent, que la fille connaissait notre existence avant même de passer les portes de ce château » expliqua-t-il d'une voix étrangement forte, « Elle savait notre existence bien avant de voir Félix et Demetri sur cette route. Ce qui veut dire, _en effet_ , que quelqu'un a trahi notre secret en lui révélant notre existence. Comme tu ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées pour extraire cette information, Aro, il va falloir trouver un autre moyen de la faire parler. Ce crime ne peut pas rester impuni. »

Caius regardait Marcus comme s'il était fou. Il l'était probablement. La détermination, certes inattendue, du vieux roi était assez évidente. Pour la première fois en trois milles ans, Aro resta sans voix. Il finit par se reprendre rapidement, jetant un regard curieux à Marcus qui se contenta de se rasseoir.

Aro soupira doucement en se retournant vers Bella, « Il semblerait que mon frère ait raison, petit oiseau. Pourriez-vous, alors, nous éviter une perte de temps inutile et nous dire qui vous a révélé notre existence ? »

 _Plutôt mourir,_ pensa-t-elle

Bella se contenta de le fixer, laissant son silence lui répondre.

Il soupira de son entêtement, mais ne semblait pas surpris « Oui, le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, levant un main à son visage, il toucha sa joue avec le même abandon que la première fois « Ne m'obligez pas à être cruel, petite fleur. » souffla-t-il faiblement.

Sa voix avait été si basse qu'elle doutait sincèrement que quiconque à part elle ait entendu. Bella lui jeta un regard surpris. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre ses changements d'humeur.

Il semblait songeur. « Soit...» sa main quitta sa joue « Demetri ? »

Le vampire au cheveux sablonneux arriva aux côtés de son maître en une seconde « Maître ? »

« Conduis ces dames en bas, veux-tu ? Fais en sorte que Mademoiselle Swan parle. » Il continuait de la fixer d'un air profondément navré « Ne touche pas à son visage. Il me plaît. »

La réalisation la frappa après ces derniers mots. Avec horreur, elle regarda Demetri s'approcher d'elle, et Aro s'éloigner en soupirant.

Elle aurait préféré mourir.

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT(S) :** Aucun.

* * *

 **Traduction :**

 **-** Piccolo fiore : petite fleur

-Piccola : Petite

\- Magnifico : Magnifique

\- Non posso crederci, che tesoro : Je ne peux pas le croire, quel trésor.

 **Blabla d'après chapitre :**

\- Le comportement changeant d'Aro a sans doute paru déroutant… J'ai voulu montrer, par ses changements d'humeur, le côté instable du personnage, qui passe de la douceur à la colère en une seconde. C'est toute la dangerosité d'Aro Volturi : son caractère imprévisible (et sa folie). Et c'est sans doute ce qui rend le personnage intéressant.

\- J'ai essayé d'être fidèle à la description physique des livres. Aro est censé faire 1m77 dans l'œuvre originale mais je vais lui rajouter un petit centimètre pour qu'il soit toujours plus grand que Bella. Sachez qu'il est né vers 1 300 av JC et mort vers 1 260 av JC (d'après S. Meyer), il a donc bien [en théorie] le physique d'un homme de quarante ans [amélioré par le vampirisme...j'imagine]. Voilà voilà.

* * *

Merci pour les follows, les favs et les commentaires que vous me laissez. Ils me donnent le sourire et me font plaisir !


	5. Chapitre 5

Je ne pense pas pouvoir être très régulière pendant un mois environ, car je suis à l'Université et j'ai des exposés à faire. Je suis vraiment navrée. J'essayerai de poster des chapitres tout de même, dans le pire des cas je me rattraperai le mois prochain !

Merci encore pour vos commentaires, vos fav's et follows.

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT D'AVANT CHAPITRE :**

\- **Le XVIIIe siècle est une période violente**. Des mentions de violence sont donc nécessaires pour plus de réalisme. CEPENDANT, il s'agit bien d'une histoire notée **T** , dans le sens où les choses ne seront jamais détaillées, mais **plus ou moins** **sous-entendues**.

\- **Les Volturi sont des meurtriers**. Ils se nourrissent de sang humain, la vie humaine n'a pas d'importance pour eux. Mais ils font toujours les choses pour une bonne raison. **Ce n'est jamais complètement gratuit.**

Si vous pensez être offensés par ces idées, ne lisez pas le début de ce chapitre ou allez voir les avertissements de bas de page.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Dans les bras de la mort**

 **oOo**

Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol froid de sa cellule. Son corps tout entier était endolori. Elle devait avoir des hématomes. Il la frappait assez fort pour la faire réfléchir, mais pas assez pour la blesser sérieusement. Il ne touchait jamais son visage. Pas une fois il ne l'avait frappée à cet endroit-là...pas une fois depuis la fameuse gifle. A la vérité, il levait peu la main sur elle. Mais quand il le faisait, son corps tout entier convulsait de douleur. En revanche, il usait abondamment de la torture mentale, à laquelle il excellait.

Bella ne savait pas très bien depuis combien de temps elle était là, dans ces cachots, mais elle avait eu tout le loisir, et tout le temps, de songer à sa situation. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien dit du tout. Sa bouche restait obstinément close. Sa bouche restait certes fermée, mais les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle n'avait revu aucun roi depuis l'épisode de la salle des trônes. Elle ne voyait que Rosetta...et Demetri.

Bella avait fort bien réfléchi et, pour elle, il n'y avait que deux issues possibles : soit elle finissait par mourir de ses blessures et de sous-alimentation (ce qui pouvait prendre des mois) soit elle finissait par parler et ils la tuaient.

Dans tous les cas, bien sûr, elle mourrait. Elle devait trouver un moyen de ne pas entraîner Rose avec elle.

Cette nuit-là, dans sa cellule, elle laissa divaguer son esprit un peu trop loin, imaginant ce qui se passerait si elle leur disait la vérité. Toute la vérité. Son corps ne supporterait bientôt plus les mauvais traitements de Demetri et ce, même s'ils étaient rares. En réalité, son corps ne supportait déjà plus rien. Elle était sous-alimentée, ne dormait pratiquement pas, était « interrogée » cinq heures par jour, et mourrait de froid la nuit. C'était autant de facteurs qui épuisaient son petit corps fragile d'humaine.

La cellule de Rose était juste à côté de la sienne. Elles pouvaient se voir, et même communiquer. C'était presque toujours la petite anglaise qui parlait. Bella était trop épuisée pour tenir une conversation normale.

Rose était debout, près de la porte de sa cellule. Elle tenait les barreaux entre ses mains, « Hum...ils sont plutôt corrects...pour des geôliers. » murmura-t-elle pensivement.

Bella se demandait si elle était _sérieuse,_ « corrects » n'étant pas le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour designer les Volturi. Mais Rose n'avait reçu aucun mauvais traitement de leur part, après tout. Elle était juste enfermée là, à prendre son mal en patience.

« Tu sais, » reprit-elle en se détournant de la porte, « J'ai déjà été enfermé dans une prison comme ça. » reprit la rousse. « Pour vol...et pour avoir ''agressé'' des officiers royaux. Quelle connerie. » Elle arriva au fond de la cellule, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder à la seule petite fenêtre présente, et respirer l'air frais, « Je peux te dire que les gardes qui nous surveillaient à l'époque n'ont rien à voir avec ceux-là. Ici, ils sont presque des gentlemen. »

Bella lui lança un regard noir.

« Enfin, ils seraient des gentlemen si on met de côté le fait qu'ils te torturent pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent. », elle regarda Bella à travers les barreaux qui les séparaient, « Mais je peux te dire qu'il existe des moyens plus...intrusifs pour te faire parler. Et qu'ils ne semblent pas les utiliser sur toi. J'espère qu'ils ne le font pas. »

Bella n'était pas sûre de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Son cerveau et son corps étaient trop fatigués pour la suivre dans sa conversation. Elle essayait néanmoins de se concentrer sur la voix douce de son amie, pour se rattacher à la réalité...et à la vie, d'une certaine manière.

« Il faut nous faire à l'idée, nous vivons dans un monde d'hommes, contrôlé par les hommes. Nos institutions profitent aux hommes. La loi est faite par et pour les hommes. » la rousse soupira. Bella se demanda si elle était une sorte de féministe avant l'heure. « Les gardes qui surveillent les prisonniers sont des hommes...il estiment souvent que les femmes emprisonnées n'ont plus rien à perdre, pas même leur dignité. »

 _Seigneur_

Bella venait de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Tu as… ? Quand tu as été emprisonné...ils t'ont… ? » elle n'arriva pas à dire le mot.

Rose s'écarta de la fenêtre, « Est-ce important maintenant ? », elle s'assit à côté de la cellule de Bella, contre les barreaux les séparaient, « Tu es mariée ? Tu as des enfants, Bella ? »

La brune hocha la tête, « J'ai...un époux. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est bien. » répondit la rousse. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit ruban rose, « J'ai une fille. » avoua-t-elle.

Bella se redressa difficilement. Une grimace de douleur lui échappa. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Clara. », Rose tourna le ruban entre ses doigts « Elle est née hors mariage. Je ne pouvais pas la garder, la laisser vivre dans ma misère, alors je l'ai confiée aux sœurs. Je ne la vois jamais, mais je lui fait parvenir la plus grande partie de mon salaire. »

« Et...son père ? Il ne pouvait pas...la garder ?»

Un rire sec s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse, « Son père... » songea-t-elle, « C'est un aristocrate. Tu crois qu'il s'en soucie ? Il a une femme et des enfants légitimes. »

Bella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Je vois... »

Rose lui montra le ruban qu'elle tenait depuis tout à l'heure, « C'est un morceaux de sa toute première robe. » dit-elle doucement, « A l'origine, ce ruban était un nœud cousu sur sa jupe. C'est la seule chose que j'ai d'elle. »

« Je suis désolée, Rose...Je suis désolée pour tout. »

La rousse lui sourit gentiment, « On a tous quelque part une personne pour laquelle on doit se battre, Bella. Tous. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. »

Le regard chocolat de la brune tomba au sol. Un long soupir lui échappa. « Si je parle...les personnes que j'aime seront en danger...»

« Alors, ne parle pas. »

« Mais si je ne parle pas...nous allons mourir toutes les deux. » reprit-elle lentement, « Que je meurs est une chose. D'une certaine manière, ça arrangerait tout. Mais tu n'as pas à payer pour mes fautes. »

Le rire de Rose s'éleva dans l'air, elle embrassa le petit ruban qu'elle tenait dans ses mains « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Mais elle s'inquiétait. Elle se mit à réfléchir une fois de plus à sa situation.

Edward n'était pas né. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et même Esmée ! Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient nés. Ils ne craignaient donc rien, en théorie.

Il ne restait que Carlisle.

Bella soupira. Se collant contre le mur, elle rabattit ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour se préserver du froid. Une nouvelle douleur naquit au niveau de son ventre. Elle grimaça légèrement.

Aro ne ferait jamais de mal à Carlisle. Ils avaient été amis.

N'est-ce pas… ?

Bella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Elle n'en était pas sûre.

Elle ne connaissait pas du tout Aro. Et ce qu'elle avait vu de lui ne la rassurait pas du tout. Il pouvait se montrer si gentil et la seconde d'après si brutal.

 _Il est clairement bipolaire_ , songea-t-elle.

Caius, quant à lui, était un enragé. Il voulait sa mort. Marcus semblait moins impliqué dans les affaires. Cela l'ennuyait visiblement. D'une certaine manière, elle serait morte sans son intervention. Aro l'aurait tuée

 _Mourir..._

Elle comprit que la mort était la seule issue souhaitable. La seule issue qui la libérerait.

 _Je vais mourir_. _Reste à savoir de quelle façon je vais mourir._ _Et par dessus tout, je ne dois pas entraîner Rosetta dans ma chute._

Elle avait de plus en plus du mal à lutter contre le froid et la faim. Mais la douleur physique n'était rien par rapport à la douleur mentale, qu'elle s'infligeait elle-même en pensant à tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Elle ne reverrait jamais Edward, ni Charlie, ni Renée, ni Jacob.

Elle aurait dû leur dire plus souvent qu'elle les aimait.

A quel point elle les aimait.

Elle essuya rageusement sa joue d'un revers de main, en remarquant qu'elle pleurait de nouveau.

 _Aujourd'hui je vais mourir_ se dit-elle avec amertume, _Enfin_.

Quand Demetri apparut, ce matin-là, elle était prête.

Il voulut la saisir par le bras, mais elle recula.

« Je veux voir Aro » dit-elle d'une voix brisée par la douleur.

« Aro n'a pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes. Il veut des réponses. Alors, tu me dis gentiment le nom de celui qui nous a trahi et j'irai lui répéter. »

Bella le regardait avec une détermination qu'il ne connaissait pas, « Je vais le lui dire. En personne. » elle accentua bien le dernier mot.

Demetri poussa un soupir frustré. Elle pensait qu'il allait passé totalement outre cette déclaration, et allait la battre quoi qu'il arrive. Mais à sa grande surprise, il sortit de la cellule, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Si tu lui fais perdre son temps, je te jure que je te tue. »

Il disparut après ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda brusquement Rosetta, « Tu ne vas tout de même pas parler ? »

Bella lui sourit faiblement, « Tu as une fille qui t'attend dehors, Rose. »

« Ne fais pas ça. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! »

« Il n'y en a pas.»

Rose commença à pleurer. Mais sa décision était prise.

Elle attendit que Demetri revienne une bonne partie de la matinée, et l'attendit aussi l'après-midi entière. Mais il ne revint pas. Bella pensa avec ironie qu'il s'était fait tuer pour avoir désobéit aux ordres.

Mais la nuit venait tout juste de tomber qu'il revint.

La porte de la cellule grinça quand il l'ouvrit. Il la toisait méchamment, la regardant comme si elle était un immonde cafard.

« Debout. » ordonna-t-il.

Bella ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Elle suivit Demetri à travers les couloirs du château. Plus d'une fois, elle crut tourner de l'œil et s'évanouir. Mais à chaque fois, elle trouva la force de se ressaisir. Son corps tout entier criait à l'agonie, chaque mouvement, chaque pas était un supplice.

C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle aperçut la fameuse double porte qui donnait sur la salle des trônes.

Elle était la seule victime consentante qui gravirait d'elle-même les marches de l'échafaud.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle croisa directement le regard de son bourreau. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de voir un vampire de toute sa vie. Elle savait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était lui qui allait la tuer. Soit de sa propre main, soit par ordre direct.

Elle avait tellement hâte que tout cela cesse.

Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes en atteignant le centre de la pièce.

« _Isabella_. »

Bella ferma les yeux, profitant de la façon dont son nom roulait sur sa langue avec une telle délicatesse et une telle élégance. Elle en vint presque à aimer son prénom. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, mais pas de peur. De fatigue, sûrement. Ou d'autre chose. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

« Je dois dire que je suis assez étonné de votre persévérance. Néanmoins, vous êtes là...contre toute attente. »

Sa voix était toujours d'une telle douceur, elle s'élevait dans l'air et glissait sur son corps, soulageant partiellement la douleur. Ses entrailles se tordirent. Oui, sa voix était sans doute la plus belle chose que Bella avait entendu de toute sa vie. Cette pensée la frappa. Elle la mit sur le compte de la fatigue. Relevant la tête vers les trois rois, elle se racla la gorge avant de dire.

« Oui, je suis là. »

« _Quel est son nom ?_ » siffla Caius, égal à lui-même.

Bella eut une envie folle de lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle s'abstint. Se concentrant sur Aro, elle reprit.

« Je veux votre parole que Rosetta pourra sortir de ce château vivante. »

Elle misait tout sur la parole d'Aro. En espérant qu'il ait un honneur, à défaut d'avoir un cœur.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit ! » cracha Caius.

Aro leva la main pour le faire taire, son regard accroché à celui de la petite humaine téméraire en face de lui. Sa main dévia lentement et se posa sur son cœur mort, « Je vous donne ma parole. » dit-il en inclinant doucement la tête « Bien que...son salut ne dépende que de ce que vous allez dire... »

Bella hocha la tête. Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, elle murmura du bout des lèvres.

« Je vous ai menti. Je ne viens pas d'Angleterre. »

« C'est certain » répondit-il avec bienveillance.

« J'ai menti aussi quand j'ai dit que je m'appelais Bella Swan. »

Elle vit le doute naître dans le regard vitreux du roi. Mais le doute était mélangé à autre chose. Serait-ce... de la curiosité ?

Elle s'en délecta un moment.

« En réalité, je m'appelle Bella Cullen. »

C'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour briser le self-control d'Aro. La haine déforma ses traits pourtant si beaux. Ses yeux meurtriers la dévoraient.

« _Cullen ?_ » Il avait craché ce mot comme on cracherait une insulte. « Ne me dites pas que... »

« Il y a un mois, je me suis mariée à Edward Cullen, le fils de Carlisle Cullen. »

« Vous mentez. » fut tout ce qu'Aro dit dans un premier temps, « Carlisle Cullen n'a pas de fils. »

« Non, pas encore » répondit-elle avec mélancolie, « Je m'appelle Bella Cullen et je suis née le 13 septembre...1987. » un silence mortel suivit sa déclaration. Caius la regardait comme si elle était folle. Aro portait à nouveau un masque parfait de neutralité. Marcus la fixait intensément, mais comme d'habitude, son regard n'était pas hostile. Jane et Alec, qui avaient été dans l'ombre depuis le début, échangèrent un regard incrédule.

Elle savait qu'aucun d'eux ne la croyait.

Mais ça comptait pas, pour elle.

Bella inspira profondément par le nez avant d'ajouter inutilement « Je viens du futur. »

 _Rosetta avait raison : Quelle connerie._ Se dit-elle en les observant.

Un nouveau silence lui répondit.

Un silence qui s'éternisa pendant bien une minute.

Ils étaient tous si sérieux...

« C'est ridicule ! » lança fortement Caius.

« C'est impossible... » murmura doucement Marcus.

Bella regarda Aro, attendant qu'il la traite de folle. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer. Il ne resta pas silencieux longtemps, cependant.

Se levant d'un bon, il descendit rapidement les marches de l'estrade et avant qu'elle ne puisse cligner des yeux, il était en face d'elle, se penchant dangereusement dans sa direction.

« Vous aurez au moins appris à mentir pendant votre petit séjour dans mes cachots. »

Son regard chocolat croisa courageusement le sien, « Que faire si je ne mens pas ? »

« Alors vous êtes folle. » trancha-t-il

« Pour la plupart des gens, penser que les vampires existent relève de la folie pure. »

« Je suis navré mais je vais devoir défaire une histoire qui, sans doute, a été très soigneusement préparée. »

« Je vous en prie, faites. » répondit-elle avec défi.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent dangereusement, il recula de quelques pas, assez pour pouvoir l'observer.

« Commençons par Carlisle, voulez-vous ? Savez-vous, par tout hasard, où il est né ? »

« Il est né à Londres dans les années 1640. Il a même fait parti de votre clan, pendant un temps. Que puis-je dire d'autre à son propos ? C'est sans doute la personne la plus gentille que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Il se nourrit exclusivement de sang animal. Dans quelques années, il rencontra sa femme, qu'il transformera, avant de fonder sa propre famille. Mais ça, bien sûr, vous l'ignorez car ce n'est pas encore arrivé. », elle eut un petit sourire nostalgique en repensant à tout ça.

« Charmant. Vraiment charmant. », répondit Aro, d'une voix dangereusement douce « Venons-en à votre époux, si vous le voulez bien. », le sourire de Bella mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparut, « Edward, c'est cela ? Vous vous êtes unie à lui en étant encore...humaine ? »

Bella se rappela soudainement des paroles d'Edward.

 _Il est interdit de révéler à un humain notre secret_

« Il allait me transformer » répondit-elle. Mais elle savait que son ton et son corps la trahissaient. En réalité, Edward avait rarement parlé de sa transformation. D'ailleurs, elle savait qu'il était catégoriquement contre son changement.

Le sourire qu'affichait Aro la figea de peur, « Il vous l'a promis ? »

« Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs ! » répondit vivement Bella.

Les yeux de l'ancien riaient d'elle, « Le pauvre homme doit-être absolument bouleversé de votre disparition, alors. » répondit-il en s'approchant lentement de la jeune femme, « Vous savez, il est impossible pour un vampire d'être séparé de son âme-sœur. Il doit incroyablement souffrir, à cet instant...peut-être va-t-il se laisser mourir de faim...Vous savez ce que l'on dit, le désespoir est le suicide du cœur. »

Elle savait qu'il la testait, et qu'il cherchait à la blesser. Il y parvint facilement. Edward avait toujours été un sujet délicat pour elle. Un sujet qui la rendait incroyablement émotive, et irresponsable.

Ils se toisaient fixement comme chien et chat. Chacun allait prendre la parole, quand Marcus les interrompit.

« Mon frère. »

Aro se retourna vers Marcus pour le trouver debout, à tendre la main. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'humaine devant lui, avant de se détourner vers son frère. Bella l'observa saisir la main de Marcus en silence.

Marcus la regardait intensément. Bella en était légèrement gênée, mais elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux des deux frères. Sa curiosité surpassait sa peur. Aro avait les yeux fermés. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il regarda son frère pendant de longues secondes. La main de Marcus était toujours dans la sienne. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse. Quand Aro se retourna de nouveau vers Bella, quelque chose dans son attitude avait changé. Mais c'était un changement tellement infime qu'elle le remarqua à peine. Il était toujours incroyablement neutre. Ses yeux cependant, laissaient entrevoir une émotion que la jeune femme ne put identifier.

A la vérité, elle était tellement éreintée qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait...un malentendu. » reprit Aro en insistant légèrement sur le dernier mot. Sa voix avait retrouvé sa douceur naturelle, et sa bienveillance. Elle croisa son regard et ne le lâcha plus. Elle détestait _vraiment_ sa manie de changer d'humeur en moins d'une seconde.

 _Un malentendu_. Après pure réflexion, il y en avait un, en effet.

Avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, Bella se saisit du peu de courage qui lui restait.

« Écoutez...Je sais très bien que vous ne me croyez pas. Vous devez me prendre pour une folle ou une menteuse. Si ce n'est les deux à la fois » dit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Caius, avant reporter son attention sur les deux autres, « Je sais que vous avez décidé de ma mort. Vous l'avez décidée, Aro, la première fois que vous m'avez vu, sur cette place. Aujourd'hui, je vous ai dit la vérité parce que je n'ai plus la force, ni l'envie de lutter. Je l'ai dit dans l'espoir que vous mettiez enfin fin à tout ceci. Alors, s'il vous plaît, faites-le. »

Elle avait chaud. Elle mourait de chaud, à la vérité. Sa vue était troublée. Elle supposait que c'était à cause des larmes qui avaient commencé à couler. Elle ne les voyait plus vraiment. Elle ne distinguait que des formes, des silhouettes. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide. Son corps tout entier hurlait de douleur. Elle souffrait horriblement. Mais jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à le dire. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et sa vision revint doucement à la normale. Elle retrouva la vue juste à temps pour voir Aro descendre les marches et revenir vers elle. Son pas était pressé et ses sourcils froncés. _Oui, s'il te plaît, tue-moi_ implora-t-elle silencieusement. Le monde tournait autour d'elle. Son cœur battait à se rompre.

Une dernière fois, elle croisa ce regard rouge vitreux, étrangement familier, « Je veux juste rentrer à la maison. » sa phrase était à peine achevée que ses jambes se dérobèrent brusquement sous elle, et tout devint sombre. Ses oreilles commencèrent à siffler. Elle était sourde et aveugle, attendant patiemment que son corps s'écrase au sol. Mais cela n'arriva jamais.

Elle était brièvement consciente des bras qui se refermèrent autour de son corps mou, avant de se laisser définitivement engloutir par les ténèbres.

oOo

Elle émergea doucement d'un sommeil sans rêves. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Ses yeux demeuraient clos. Par pur contentement. Elle sut apprécier à sa juste valeur la sensation du matelas mou sous son corps, et des draps doux qui la recouvraient. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges. Un instant, elle pensa avoir rêvé. Oui, tout ça avait été un affreux cauchemar. Quand elle ouvrirait les yeux, Edward serait à ses côtés.

Un léger courant d'air chaud lui parvint. Les oiseaux gazouillaient tranquillement dehors. L'odeur de l'été, des fleurs et des plantes arriva jusqu'à ses narines.

Ses yeux chocolats s'ouvrirent.

Sa vision mit du temps à s'adapter à la lumière blanche de la pièce.

Il faisait jour.

Et non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Elle n'était pas chez elle. Edward n'était pas là. Cette chambre lui était totalement inconnue.

Doucement, elle tourna la tête et trouva la grande fenêtre ouverte. Les rideaux flottaient à l'intérieur de la chambre. Le vent était chaud, mais pas étouffant. Elle aperçut brièvement les arbres en feuilles, dehors. Mais elle était trop loin pour voir autre chose, et dans une position peu propice à la contemplation de la nature.

Bella se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, jetant un coup d'œil admiratif à ce qui l'entourait. Elle prit le temps d'admirer la chambre pour ce qu'elle était : sublime. Bella avait l'impression d'être dans un film. Le lit à baldaquin dans lequel elle se trouvait trônait majestueusement au centre de la pièce. Les meubles étaient si différents par rapport à ceux de son siècle. Ils étaient, pour la plupart, finement sculptés dans du bois, décorés de diverses manières, avec de la peinture, des feuilles d'or ou des broderies. Les couleurs étaient claires, blanc, beige et même pastel à certains endroits.

A cette époque, le style rocaille qui avait triomphé sous Louis XV, paraissait daté. Fin XVIIIe, le goût des aristocrates européens se portaient davantage vers les lignes néoclassiques, c'est à dire, s'inspirant souplement de l'Antiquité grecque et romaine. C'était bien sûr la France qui avait lancé cette mode. Bella ne pouvait que rester muette d'admiration devant ce mobilier royal, véritable travail d'orfèvre, qu'avait déployé les ciseleurs pour donner au bronze l'allure d'une parure d'or. Les ébénistes, eux, avaient fait courir sur les pieds et les ceintures des sièges de gracieux rangs de perles. Et, partout, des fleurs, des feuillages et des rubans prenaient possession des panneaux des commodes, des teintures et des revêtements. Les boiseries aux murs, recouvertes quelques fois de feuilles d'or, étaient aussi délicates que de la dentelle, et représentaient majoritairement des guirlandes fleuries. A certains endroits, ils abordaient un élément typique de cette fin de siècle, de scènes champêtres peintes à même le mur.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire l'état d'esprit de Bella à cet instant. Elle qui avait connu pendant une semaine une chambre minable, elle qui avait vu et _vécu_ la misère du peuple, ne pouvait que rester sans voix face à tant d'éclat et de richesse. Tout ça était injuste. Mais c'était le quotidien au XVIIIe. C'était normal.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme du XXIe était scandalisée par cette inégalité. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Elle n'était certainement pas là pour changer le monde.

Non, elle devait absolument retourner à son époque.

Ayant terminée sa petite inspection, des pensées émergèrent brusquement dans son esprit.

 _Que faisait-elle ici ?_

 _Que s'était-il passé ?_

 _Était-elle toujours dans le château des Volturi ?_

 _Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas tuée ?_

Elle s'assit correctement, la tête du lit et les oreillers moelleux dans son dos. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle portait une chemise blanche en mousseline, propre, plus légère et plus transparente que celle qu'on lui avait passé à l'auberge. Elle oublia d'en rougir en réalisant que son corps ne présentait plus aucune trace de torture. Plus aucune marque...plus aucune douleur.

 _Elle avait été soigné._

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

Bella sursauta, tirant immédiatement les draps sous son menton pour préserver sa pudeur. Un petit bout de femme charmant apparut. Quand elle vit Bella parfaitement éveillée, la petite femme s'immobilisa et fit une courte révérence.

C'était clairement une domestique. Ses habits le prouvaient. Sa robe sombre était couverte d'une sorte de tablier blanc. Ses cheveux bruns, attachés, étaient cachés derrière un petit bonnet.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes. Bella avait l'air terrifiée. La petite femme s'avança lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer

« Bonjour » dit-elle doucement, son accent italien était évident, « Je m'appelle Amélia. »

Bella la fixait intensément. Elle n'avait pas encore enregistré ses paroles. La petite femme s'arrêta avant d'atteindre le lit. Son expression était attendrie, quoique, légèrement inquiète par le mutisme de la jeune femme.

« Heu...Bonjour. » répondit finalement Bella, « Je... _êtes-vous humaine_? »

Amélia sourit et hocha la tête « Oui, Madame. Je le suis. »

Bella soupira de soulagement, se détendant légèrement. Regardant autour d'elle, puis regardant à nouveau Amélia, elle osa demander « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et vous, pourquoi êtes vous-là ? »

« Vous vous êtes évanouie, Madame. Quant à ma présence ici, eh bien, Aro m'a mutée à votre service. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria la brune, « Vous connaissez Aro ? Attendez, depuis combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? »

Elle avait soudainement très peur de la réponse.

Amélia pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, « Cela fait un peu moins d'une semaine, il me semble. »

« _Excusez-moi ?_ »

« Oui, vous étiez très affaiblie. Maître Aro a fait venir un médecin. Il semblait très préoccupé par votre état de santé »

« Et, est-ce que _maître Aro_ vous a dit aussi que j'étais dans cet état à cause de lui ? » cracha-t-elle, sans réfléchir.

« Eh bien, non. Mais c'était assez évident. », répondit doucement Amélia.

Bella la regardait, légèrement horrifiée à présent, « Vous voulez dire...que vous savez ce qu'ils sont ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit la petite femme, « Tous les domestiques ici sont humains, et tous savent ce qu'ils sont. La plupart des serviteurs présents dans ce château servent les Volturi depuis plusieurs générations. Nous avons un contrat avec eux. »

« Vous êtes exploités. » résuma grossièrement Bella.

« Tous les domestiques sont exploités par leurs maîtres, Madame. La différence pour nous, c'est que nous sommes bien payés et protégés en échange de notre silence. »

« C'est complètement...fou. »

Amélia lui sourit aimablement. Osant enfin faire quelques pas vers le lit, elle demanda « Avez-vous faim ? »

La présence de la domestique, sa gentillesse et sa douceur rassurèrent Bella, et soulagèrent ses angoisses. « Pas vraiment » avoua-t-elle.

« Vous devriez manger quelque chose, Madame. Voulez-vous du chocolat chaud ? »

« Attendez, vous avez du chocolat chaud ? »

Le sourire d'Amélia se fit plus indulgent, elle répondit d'un ton très aimable et très patient, comme si elle parlait à une enfant, « Oui, bien sûr. C'est une boisson exotique qui trouve grâce aux yeux des grands de ce monde. On dit que la Reine de France en raffole.»

 _Une boisson exotique, vraiment ?_

« Ouais, Marie-Antoinette raffole de beaucoup de choses apparemment. Elle adore les moutons dans le film de Sofia Coppola. » lança Bella avec ironie. Amélia ne chercha pas à comprendre, « Je veux bien une tasse de chocolat, merci Amélia. »

Amélia fit une petite révérence avant de tourner les talons. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau rempli de sucreries délicieuses, tout en assurant à Bella qu'elle devait manger quelque chose. La principale concernée soupira, mais préféra s'exécuter. Elle avait si peur de salir les draps en mangeant, ou de casser cette jolie tasse en porcelaine en la faisant tomber par terre. Sa maladresse ne devait certainement pas s'être envolée avec ce voyage dans le temps. Amélia était une petite femme absolument adorable. Bella lui proposa plus d'une fois de venir s'asseoir sur le lit avec elle, et de l'accompagner, il y avait bien assez de nourriture pour deux après tout, mais Amélia refusait toujours poliment. Le repas terminé, Amélia décida de rapporter le plateau aux cuisines.

Elle semblait un peu gênée en revenant. Rajustant doucement les draps autour de Bella, elle finit par avouer d'une petite voix, « Aro sait que vous êtes réveillée. Il souhaiterait vous parler... » Bella lança à la domestique un regard horrifié, « Pensez-vous...pouvoir...le recevoir ? »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

Amélia semblait surprise, « Bien sûr. » l'expression que Bella affichait prouvait clairement qu'elle ne la croyait pas, « Aucun homme – ayant reçu une éducation correcte – n'oserait s'inviter dans les appartements de quelqu'un – en particulier d'une femme - sans y être explicitement invité. Par ailleurs, si vous dites être souffrante, il n'insistera pas et reportera sa visite. »

« Vous semblez oublier deux trois choses à ce propos. D'un, ce n'est pas _ma_ chambre. De deux, je suis théoriquement sa _prisonnière_. De trois, il ne fera que reporter sa visite, ce qui signifie que dans tous les cas, je vais devoir le recevoir un jour ou l'autre puisque, de toute façon, je suis _chez lui_. »

« Madame, » expliqua patiemment Amélia, « en réalité, cette chambre est à vous tant que vous l'occupez. »

Bella soupira doucement, « Peu importe. Je vais le recevoir. Autant en finir tout de suite. »

La domestique hocha la tête, « Dans ce cas, je vais vous apporter des vêtements et vous aider à vous préparer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella était levée et totalement affolée par ce que Amélia avait préparé pour elle.

« Suis-je censée mettre ça ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers la domestique et en pointant du doigt la robe étalée sur le lit.

Amélia revenait vers elle avec des chaussures dans la main.

« Oui, effectivement. »

« C'est beaucoup trop beau. Je ne peux pas la mettre. Où sont les vêtements que j'avais en arrivant ici ? » demanda Bella en regardant autour d'elle, espérant les trouver quelque part.

« Ils ont été jeté. »

La tête de la brune pivota violemment vers le petit bout de femme à sa droite, « _Pardon ?_ Mon alliance était dans la poche de ma jupe ! » s'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

« Vous voulez dire, cette alliance-là ? » demanda Amélia en sortant la petite bague argentée de sa propre poche.

Bella se jeta pratiquement sur le bijou, le tournant entre ses doigts. Relevant la tête vers Amélia, « Merci » murmura-t-elle

Elle passa la bague à son doigt pendant qu'Amélia finissait de préparer les affaires.

« Alors, quel est le plan ? » demanda Bella en l'observant, perplexe.

« Vous allez enfiler cette robe » répondit Amélia en montrant ladite robe du doigt.

Bella secoua la tête, « Non »

« Si »

« Non »

« Vous voulez vraiment recevoir Aro dans votre chemise de nuit ? Elle est un peu transparente... »

« Très bien, je vais mettre la robe. »

Les deux femmes se penchèrent sur la robe. Elle était sublime. Bella était certaine de faire tâche avec une telle beauté sur elle. « Elle est différente de la robe qu'on m'avait donnée... » songea Bella à haute voix, en touchant légèrement le tissu du bout des doigts.

Amélia hocha doucement la tête, « Oui, c'est une robe dite _'' à l'anglaise ''._ Elle est devenue à la mode avec le mouvement des Lumières. Levez vos bras, il faut que j'enlève votre chemise. »

Bella s'exécuta, « Oh...heu…je sais que je devrais probablement savoir de quoi vous parlez...mais je n'en ai aucune idée à la vérité. »

« Je sais. Aro m'a mis au courant de votre...situation. _Ne vous inquiétez pas_ , je dois être la seule à le savoir, à l'exception des personnes présentes dans la salle des trônes ce jour là, bien sûr.» ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine horrifiée de la jeune femme. Amélia revint avec une autre chemise, pratiquement identique à la première, qu'elle passa à Bella. « Il y a plusieurs types de robes, pour les femmes, dans ce siècle. Et je parle des femmes de l'aristocratie. Il y a le _'' grand-habit ''_ réservé pour les grandes réceptions royales. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas à en mettre un. Heureusement pour vous. Ces robes sont très inconfortables. Ensuite, nous avons les robes dites '' _à la française_ '' qui sont des robes de Cour, assez volumineuses. Elles ne sont pas très confortables, mais idéales pour les réceptions et pour faire connaître sa richesse. Ensuite, il y a les robes à _l'anglaise_ , comme celle-ci. » expliqua-t-elle en faisant un geste vers cette dernière, posée sur le lit « Elles sont moins prestigieuses que les deux autres, mais restent élégantes et raffinées. Elles sont très en vogue depuis 1780. Beaucoup plus confortables, elles n'entravent pas les activités d'intérieur, ni d'extérieur. »

« _Wow_ » fut tout ce que Bella trouva à dire dans un premier temps. « Alors… elles sont uniquement populaires pour être plus...confortables ? »

« Oui, en quelque sorte. Tenez, regardez le corset, il est ajusté mais – et c'est la grande nouveauté – est dépourvu de baleines dans le dos, ce qui donne un aspect moins '' rigide'' et figé à la silhouette. Il n'y a pas de dentelles, ni de rubans. Les rembourrages des hanches sont bien moins volumineux que les robes _à la française_. Et d'ailleurs, les motifs en eux-mêmes sont bien plus simples, dans la grande majorité des cas la robe est de couleur unie ou à rayures. »

« Vous n'aviez pas à essayer de me la vendre, je vais la mettre pour éviter de rencontrer Aro à moitié nue. »

« Ce serait très inconvenant, en effet. »

Amélia s'exécuta rapidement. La robe était en taffetas de soie rose, de jolies fleurs blanches y étaient brodées. Les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes et la jupe était si longue qu'elle traînait légèrement derrière.

« Voulez-vous un fichu pour vous couvrir? »

« Eh bien, le décolleté est assez indécent. » répondit Bella, en plissant doucement le nez.

Amélia lui lança un sourire bienveillant, « Il y a pire.»

Bella balaya sa remarque d'un revers de main, « Peu importe, je vais prendre le fichu, merci. »

Le fichu était une sorte de petit foulard que l'on passait autour des épaules pour dissimuler la gorge des femmes, afin de préserver leur pudeur. Quand Bella prit le fichu que Amélia lui tendait, elle voulut hurler de rire, puis pleurer.

« Il est transparent » fit-elle remarquer.

« En effet. »

« Il ne cache rien du tout, alors. »

« En effet. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, « A quoi sert-il ? »

« Il est appelé le '' fichu trompeur'', à cause de sa transparence. Je suis vraiment navrée mais...je n'ai que celui-là à vous proposer. C'est ce type de fichu qui est porté par les femmes de l'aristocratie...»

« Mais je ne suis pas une aristocrate. Je ne peux pas en avoir un pas du tout transparent, comme le vôtre? »

« Je suis navrée...mais le mien est bas de gamme. »

« Je veux un fichu bas de gamme, s'il vous plait. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, pour la prochaine fois. En attendant, enfilez-le » elle l'aida à le passer autour de ses petites épaules. « Vous êtes très jolie. » reprit gentiment Amélia.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de ça... »

« Si, venez voir. »

La domestique la conduit devant un grand miroir.

Elle n'était pas jolie du tout. La robe était jolie. Le fichu était joli. Mais pas sur elle. Ses cheveux bruns pendaient de chaque côté de son visage blanc. Elle avait des cernes immondes sous le yeux.

« J'ai l'air d'un cadavre. Non, attendez, j'oubliais. Les cadavres ici sont vraiment magnifiques. »

Amélia secoua négativement la tête en soupirant. « Je vais vous attacher les cheveux et vous maquiller. »

 _Maquillage ?_

« Pas de maquillage, pitié »

« D'accord. Vous voulez des perles ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Des perles, autour de votre cou ? »

« Non. Pas de bijoux. Merci. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était prête. Amélia finissait de ranger la pièce. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, « Aro ne devrait pas tarder. » expliqua-t-elle. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, sonnez la petite cloche qui est posée sur votre table de chevet. Je viendrai. »

Bella hocha lentement la tête. Amélia lui offrit un dernier sourire d'encouragement et disparut derrière la porte.

La brune soupira doucement. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre, les mains devant elle. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée même de cette rencontre. Une seule petite chose la rassurait, s'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Il faisait beau. La lumière du soleil se posa doucement sur son visage. Une chaleur et une douceur bienvenue. Elle ne savait pas ce que Aro lui voulait. Elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Tant de pensées, tant de souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit. Son avenir était clairement incertain.

Mais une chose était sûre.

Contre toute attente, elle était toujours en vie.

Et elle entendait le rester.

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT(S) :**

\- Le personnage principal a été victime de torture morale et physique.

\- Abus sexuels sous-entendus par un des personnages.


	6. Chapitre 6

Je reviens avec un chapitre assez court. Je promets de me rattraper au chapitre 7 (qui est le plus long de l'histoire).

Je vous remercie de votre patience, et de votre soutien.

Snow'

 **DISCLAIMER :**

\- L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer

\- Les OC sont à moi

\- Avertissements (si il y a) en bas de page

-Traduction en bas de page

\- Je ne suis pas historienne.

* * *

 _" La modeste et douce bienveillance est une vertu qui donne plus d'amis que la richesse et plus de crédit que le pouvoir. "_

 _\- Comtesse de Ségur_

* * *

 **°oOo°**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **Un certain degré d'humanité**

 **°oOo°**

Bella sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Se retournant vers celle-ci à une vitesse surhumaine, le cœur battant à se rompre, elle passa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant de se racler la gorge « Entrez. »

Sa respiration se figea quand il apparut alors dans la pièce, de sa perfection habituelle, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Elle prit le temps de le détailler. Sa personne semblait toujours incroyablement soignée, impeccable. Pas une seule mèche de cheveux ne dépassait, pas une seule devant ses yeux. Son habit semblait être fait pour lui. Il l'était probablement en fait, et lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau. Bella avait reçu un petit cours sur la mode féminine, mais pas masculine. Elle ignorait donc que sous le règne de Louis XVI – car en effet, la mode venait de France - la silhouette masculine s'était affinée et que les habits étaient taillés dans des velours ou des taffetas unis ou à petits motifs animés de broderies florales raffinées. Les gilets portés étaient alors de couleurs claires et rehaussés de décors brodés pittoresques.

Chaque homme de l'aristocratie avait un justaucorps, une veste sans manches, une chemise blanche, une cravate, des culottes courtes et des bas de soie.

Les vestes, généralement de brocart, étaient très ajustées en haut, et s'évasaient en bas, laissant la place pour l'épée, pour finir par descendre jusqu'aux genoux. Les manches étaient ajustées et ornées de galons. Ces vestes étaient appelées couramment des justaucorps. Les justaucorps étaient taillés de telle façon à affiner le haut du buste, particulièrement les épaules et élargir les hanches. Car en effet, pour être défini comme « un bel homme » au XVIIIe siècle, il fallait être aussi raffiné et délicat qu'une jeune fille. Sous le justaucorps, se trouvait une chemise qui se portait avec un gilet sans manches, aussi long que la veste, à boutonnage serré et avec des poches basses. Les hommes mettaient, sous les culottes serrées juste en dessous des genoux, des bas de soie d'un blanc immaculé. Des chaussures plates et noires avec une boucle finissaient la tenue.

En réalité, Bella avait déjà vu ce genre de tenue, dans les films. Sur le moment, elle les avait trouvé d'un tel ridicule qu'elle en avait ri. Mais sur lui, cette tenue ne paraissait pas grotesque. Elle participait au mythe du personnage. Son élégance était celle d'un roi, qu'il était. Il n'y avait aucune raison de rire de lui, même dans une telle tenue.

Sa beauté était particulière. Mais il _était_ beau. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le reconnaître.

Sa veste était d'un bleu clair parfait, tout comme sa culotte. Le gilet, en dessous, était beige et finement brodé de motifs fleuris. Sa cravate de dentelle blanche cachait son cou. Il portait bien évidement le collier d'or en forme de « V ». De la dentelle sortait également des manches de sa veste. Ses bas de soie étaient blancs et ses chaussures, noires, possédaient des boucles décorées.

Bella se contenta de le fixer bêtement pendant quelques secondes.

Il était juste...parfait. Encore plus parfait que tous les vampires qu'elle avait rencontré. Encore plus parfait qu'Edward.

Bien sûr, si elle avait reçu un cours sur la mode masculine, elle aurait su qu'il n'était pas tout à fait à la mode. Son principal « défaut », pour ce siècle en tout cas, était qu'il n'était pas aussi délicat qu'une jeune fille. C'était sans doute une bonne nouvelle, car il était un homme, mais il ne correspondait donc pas aux critères de beauté masculine. Il était trop large d'épaules et trop grand, pour être à la mode.

Bella ignorait tout cela cependant, et même si elle l'avait su, son avis sur lui n'aurait sans doute pas changé. Elle n'avait jamais été « à la mode », malgré tous les efforts d'Alice.

Il s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la chambre. La pièce semblait plus petite avec sa silhouette imposante, et sa prestance royale. Bella n'était plus aussi courageuse. Pourtant, il n'était absolument pas menaçant. Il était parfaitement immobile à quelques mètres. Il ressemblait à une de ces statues gréco-romaines que l'on trouve dans les musées, une peau aussi blanche qu'elles, une beauté divine, inhumaine et inaccessible. Il irradiait toujours de cette puissance qui pouvait mettre à genoux n'importe qui, comme si il était la personnification même du pouvoir.

Bella était tragiquement consciente de son infériorité. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie de se laisser marcher dessus. Plus maintenant. Ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent très vite cependant. Il ne suffit que d'un seul regard pour les faire disparaître. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour la première fois, avec le même naturel que les fois précédentes. Comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances se retrouvant pour parler du bon vieux temps autour d'un thé. Il y avait toujours, au fond de ses iris noirs fatigués, la même émotion que leur dernière rencontre dans la salle des trônes, juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Et comme la fois précédente, elle ne put mettre de mot sur cette émotion qu'il s'appliquait toujours minutieusement à lui montrer. Certes, Bella ne le connaissait pas, mas elle avait eu un petit aperçu de son contrôle. Aro Volturi était le maître de la dissimulation. Cette émotion était visible parce qu'il le voulait. Il voulait qu'il la voit. Elle ignorait la raison de ce choix, ni l'émotion qu'il tentait de partager avec elle. Mais ce n'était rien d'hostile. C'était subtile, toujours dans la limite du respect de la bienséance. C'était un peu comme une énigme qu'elle résoudrait avec le temps, à force de le côtoyer.

Il inclina légèrement la tête pour seul salut.

Bella se demanda si elle devait faire une révérence. Elle savait que c'était une sorte de coutume. De plus, Aro était théoriquement un roi.

 _ _Oh mon dieu, je dois faire une révérence__ , réalisa-t-elle, horrifiée.

Elle ignorait comment faire. Elle était certaine de s'emmêler les pieds toute seule, et de tomber. En d'autres termes : s'humilier une fois de plus devant lui.

Heureusement, il la sauva à temps en parlant.

« Madame Cullen… vous semblez...aller mieux »

Il l'avait appelée Madame Cullen, pas Mademoiselle Swan, pas Isabella, __Madame Cullen__. Elle ne sut comment l'interpréter.

La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut un sarcasme digne d'elle :

 _ _Tiens__ , songea-t-elle, __il s'adoucit__ _._

« En effet. » répondit-elle.

Leurs regards étaient toujours désespérément accrochés l'un à l'autre, même quand ils parlaient, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'en rompant le contact visuel, l'autre ne disparaisse.

« La chambre vous convient-elle ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Elle est très belle. Merci. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, faisant un pas en avant « J'aimerais vous parler. Ce ne sera pas long, je vous le promets. », elle acquiesça vaguement d'un signe de tête pour seule réponse. Il lui montra un divan de la main « Peut-être pourrions-nous nous asseoir ? »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Elle s'assit tranquillement dans un divan pendant qu'il s'installait dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Une table basse finement sculptée les séparait.

Pour la première fois, il rompit le contact visuel avec elle. Ses jolies petites lèvres se resserrèrent. Il semblait toujours sûr de lui, mais quelque chose semblait le gêner.

« Je ne peux pas m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. » commença-t-il d'une voix douce « J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste pour préserver notre secret. Vous sembliez être un danger et j'ai agi en conséquence, comme je le fais toujours. Cependant...suite à votre...déclaration, je me dois de revoir mon jugement et mes priorités. Je regrette profondément d'avoir été si...radical. »

Bella comprit que cette chose qui le gênait tant était de reconnaître ses erreurs, lui qui avait toujours l'habitude d'avoir raison. Il devait vivre cela comme un échec personnel. Pire encore, reconnaître ses fautes devant une pauvre petite humaine devait être humiliant pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que lui.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres rouges de Bella, « Cela ressemble __beaucoup__ à des excuses... »

Ses yeux rouges balayèrent rapidement son visage et ses cheveux bruns « Vous pouvez interpréter mes paroles comme bon vous semble. »

« J'accepte vos excuses. Et je ne vous en veux absolument pas d'avoir fait votre devoir. »

Aro la regarda bizarrement, « Votre conscience n'est pas le problème, Madame Cullen. En revanche, ma propre conscience me tient pour responsable, à juste titre. Il semblerait que la seule chose que je puisse faire pour me racheter est de vous promettre que plus aucun mal ne vous sera fait. »

Alors c'était ça. Ce n'était pas l'échec en lui-même qui le gênait.

Il s'en voulait.

Elle lissa les plis de sa jupe « Avant de me donner votre parole peut-être pourriez-vous me dire si vous avez tenu votre précédente promesse ? »

« Conformément à votre souhait, votre amie a été libéré. »

« Puis-je lui rendre visite ? »

Elle savait qu'elle poussait sa chance un peu loin. Mais comme toujours, il arriva à la surprendre.

« Vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble. Vous n'êtes plus ma prisonnière. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, l'observant. Ses yeux chocolats rencontrèrent immédiatement son regard rouge laiteux et ne le lâcha plus. « Est-ce vrai ? »

Il inclina la tête pour seule réponse.

« Alors, si je décidais de quitter Volterra... » commença-t-elle.

« Vous pourriez. » répondit le roi, « Bien sûr, vous seriez suivie par mes hommes. Vous restez une humaine connaissant notre secret. »

« Je vois. Alors, si je ne suis ni votre prisonnière, ni une condamnée à mort...que suis-je ? »

« Mon invitée. »

Elle le fixa intensément. Un rictus tordit ses lèvres « Je ne crois pas que je vais accepter vos excuses finalement. Tout ceci semble trop beau pour être vrai. Que cachez-vous ? »

Son ton léger ne semblait pas atteindre l'homme, en face d'elle. Il était toujours aussi sérieux, et solennel « Je dois vous parler. »

« Et de quoi voulez-vous parler ? »

Il fronça doucement les sourcils, « J'aimerais, Madame Cullen, que nous parlions de votre... voyage... dans le temps. » Il ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser ce qu'il disait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas : cela semblait fou, en effet.

Elle remarqua à peine l'hésitation dans sa voix.

« Alors, vous me croyez ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il ferma une seconde les yeux, soupirant lourdement, « Il semblerait… »

Bella avait l'impression qu'on lui ôtait un poids immense.

Il la croyait.

Il la croyait vraiment.

Elle peinait à y croire, mais elle était si heureuse qu'elle lâcha sans réfléchir un « Merci, mon Dieu. »

Aro la fixa un moment en silence, avant de reprendre, « Puis-je vous demander comment est-ce... arrivé ? »

Bella soupira lourdement, haussant les épaules « Si seulement je le savais. »

« Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? »

« Je me suis évanouie »

« Et...avant ? Vous n'avez aucun souvenir ? »

Bella le regarda. Si, elle s'en souvenait. Elle souvenait de tout. Mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Il était la seule personne qu'elle avait à cet instant.

Il était potentiellement son seul espoir.

Elle soupira.

« Nous sommes partis en Europe, mon mari et moi, pour notre lune de miel. Nous sommes arrivés en Italie, tout était tellement parfait. Mais un...imprévu nous a contraint à reprendre la route. Pendant le voyage du retour nous avons eu un __léger désaccord.__ J'ai un peu pété les plombs, pour dire vrai et je suis sortie de la voiture comme une enragée. Il y avait cette petite colline qui paraissait être l'endroit idéal pour me calmer. Mais il a commencé à pleuvoir et un éclair est tombé juste à côté de moi. Ensuite, je crois que j'ai glissé et je me suis évanouie. Je me suis réveillée sur la même colline...mais à une époque __légèrement__ différente. »

Elle pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas tout compris. Il avait légèrement plissé les yeux à l'expression __« Péter les plombs »__ mais ne dit rien à ce sujet.

« Un éclair ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui, un éclair. »

« Où est cette colline ? »

« Pas très loin de Volterra. On voit la ville quand on est dessus. »

« C'est inhabituel. »

« Vous me rassurez, je pensais que vous en hébergiez d'autres des comme moi »

Il ne répondit rien, se mettant à fixer la table en face de lui, en silence. Elle n'osa pas interrompre ses pensées. Elle savait que c'était une information assez difficile à digérer, après tout, elle était la mieux placée pour le savoir.

« Alors...vous venez du futur » dit-il doucement, comme si le dire à haute voix l'aiderait à réaliser cette folle vérité.

Elle hocha lentement, « Oui, je sais, c'est plutôt inquiétant. »

Aro leva lentement les yeux vers elle, « Vous savez donc...l'avenir»

« Pas vraiment, j'étais nulle en Histoire à l'école. »

Il fronça brusquement les sourcils « Comment ? »

Elle balaya l'affaire d'un revers de main « Ah oui, pardon, j'oubliais...la plupart des enfants de mon siècle vont à l'école. Du moins, ceux des pays développés. Les filles aussi vont à l'école, d'ailleurs. »

Aro cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, « _Je vous demande pardon ?_ »

« Ah et, on a obtenu le droit de vote.»

« _Quoi_ _ _?__ »

« Par contre...on gagne toujours moins que les hommes. »

« Parce que vous travaillez aussi ? » Bella lui sourit pour seule réponse « C'est...une blague… ? Comment pourriez-vous...» il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« C'est un peu misogyne. »

Il semblait confus, encore une fois « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Que vos propos sont dégradants vis-à-vis des femmes. »

« Ce mot n'existe pas ici.»

« Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à l'inventer et le répandre partout dans le monde. »

Il la regarda bizarrement. Ses yeux de sang balayaient son visage d'un air songeur. « Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. » C'était comme si il venait de la gifler. L'horreur la saisit dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase. _Il la mettait dehors_. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il reprit « Vous devez rentrer chez vous...dans votre siècle. » précisa-t-il.

« Oui...mais je ne sais pas comment faire. »

Elle était certaine qu'il allait répondre quelque chose comme '' Ce n'est pas mon problème''. Mais il ne le fit pas. Non, sa réponse était bien plus surprenante...et inattendue.

« Je vais vous aider. » Bella tomba de haut à ses mots. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il lui proposait son aide. Le choc la laissa sans voix. « Il serait extrêmement dangereux que vous restiez ici, sachant que vous connaissez les événements futurs. Vous pourriez, de manière inconsciente, influencer les choses et changer l'avenir, ce qui n'est pas souhaitable. »

Bella hocha la tête, absolument d'accord avec tout ce qu'il venait de dire, « Mais...par où commencer ? »

« La bibliothèque de Volterra est l'une des plus grandes d'Italie. Vous pouvez commencer par là. Bien que, je dois l'admettre, j'ai lu la _très_ grande majorité des ouvrages s'y trouvant et si l'un d'entre eux évoquait de près ou de loin les voyages dans le temps, je l'aurais remarqué. Mais partons du principe que ma mémoire me fait défaut. Je vais également contacter les bibliothèques de Florence et de Rome pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. J'ai peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner à ce sujet...Malheureusement, elle est à Paris en ce moment. »

« Oubliez Paris immédiatement. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? »

Il demeura silencieux un instant avant de sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait passé la porte de cette chambre et Bella songea immédiatement que sa beauté était centuplée quand il souriait, « Non. Mais je suppose que je finirai par le savoir de toute façon... »

« C'est certain. » répondit brusquement Bella, « Peut-être devrais-je également retourner à la colline ? »

Aro hocha légèrement la tête, « Oui, vous vous y rendrez avec des gardes quand vous vous sentirez mieux. »

« Je vous remercie »

Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence. La bienveillance dont il faisait preuve était aussi soudaine qu'imprévue. Edward n'avait jamais mentionné une quelconque bonté, en parlant des Volturi. Non, il semblait juste les craindre. C'était cette crainte qui avait tant effrayé Bella, à son tour. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Aro, elle se souvint que sa gentillesse apparente avait été comme une claque. Puis elle avait compris qu'il portait un masque.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose dans son comportement était différent. Il n'y avait plus de masque.

« Puis-je...vous demander- »

Elle le coupa, devinant ses pensées avant même qu'il n'achève sa phrase, « Vous êtes toujours au pouvoir à mon époque. »

Il esquissa un maigre sourire, « Bien...bien... », il se leva et elle fit de même par imitation, « Je vais prendre congé, si vous le voulez bien. »

Elle hocha bêtement la tête pour toute réponse.

En le voyant se détourner, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, depuis le début.

« Pourquoi...pourquoi faites-vous ça? Qu'avez-vous à gagner ? »

Il la regarda avec indulgence, comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant ignorante, « Je ne veux rien en échange. _En revanche,_ » il accentua bien le dernier mot « j'aimerais que vous promettiez de convaincre votre gentil petit mari de vous transformer, à votre retour. Vous savez, je ne peux pas faire d'exception. Je vous donne déjà plus que je ne le devrais. Caius est fou de rage… _pour changer_ », il rit doucement à sa propre blague.

« Je suis vraiment navrée de vous mettre dans une telle position » répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Aro pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux riaient d'elle, « Vous êtes une personne étrange, Madame Cullen. »

Elle haussa les épaules, « Je...je ne voudrais pas que vous vous disputiez avec votre frère par ma faute »

Il lui lança un sourire espiègle, « Bonne soirée, Madame Cullen. », il était sur le point de partir, mais se retourna brusquement vers elle en claquant une fois des doigts comme s'il venait d'oublier quelque chose, « Ah oui, j'oubliais. J'ai pris la liberté de demander à Renata de vous donner des cours particuliers. Vous risquez très probablement de côtoyer des personnes importantes pendant votre séjour parmi nous et nous ne voudrions pas que votre secret soit révélé par votre attitude ou votre... _langage_. »

Avant qu'elle n'enregistre ses derniers mots, il était parti.

Cet homme était incroyable.

Il avait tant de facettes, Bella ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

Un rire fou lui échappa.

 _ _Non, sérieusement, des cours ?__

* * *

 ** **AVERTISSEMENT(S) :**** Aucun.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

\- **Nina** : La plupart des gens pensent que Marcus a montré à Aro le lien qu'il partageait avec Bella et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a été épargné. Ce n'est pas la seule raison. Marcus a montré à Aro les liens entre les Cullen et Bella. Ainsi, ils ont pu voir qu'elle ne mentait pas. Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un réel plaisir.

\- **Catbl2014** : Merci pour ta review. Je n'aime pas _vraiment_ Edward non plus...J'essaie de ne pas être trop injuste à son égard cependant... enfin...pour l'instant. Merci encore pour ton message qui me va droit au cœur.

- **Yuko** : Merci beaucoup. Je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour rendre le XVIIIe siècle réaliste et accessible à tous. Merci de l'avoir remarqué...


	7. Chapitre 7

**DISCLAIMER :**

 **\- L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer**

 **\- Les OC sont à moi**

 **-Avertissements (si il y a) en bas de page**

 **-Traduction en bas de page**

* * *

Je suis un peu _nerveuse_ car ce chapitre s'éloigne de l'oeuvre originale pour plusieurs raisons. Je vous retrouve en bas pour en parler.

Bisous.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **Reines de cœur**

 **oOo**

Aro avait permis à Bella de retourner à l'auberge qu'elle avait occupé pendant ses premiers jours à Volterra. Ainsi, elle put s'assurer qu'il avait tenu parole, et que Rosetta allait bien. Ce qui était le cas. Elle en profita également pour rembourser ses dettes auprès des autres, grâce à l'argent que les Volturi avaient mis à sa disposition.

Rosetta était absolument ravie de la voir, bien qu'un peu inquiète.

 _« Alors, »_ avait-elle dit, _« tu es toujours leur prisonnière ? »_

 _« Si c'était le cas, ils ne m'auraient pas laissé venir ici. »_ avait répondu Bella. Bien que, après tout, où qu'elle aille, ils la retrouveraient.

 _« J'imagine que tu ne peux pas me dire qui ils sont ? »_

 _« Je ne peux pas. »_

 _« Je vois. Fais attention à toi. Ils ne sont pas nets. »_

En effet, ils ne l'étaient pas.

Bella était sur le chemin du retour. Les rues étaient étrangement vides de monde. Elle constata la même la même chose arrivée sur la place centrale de la ville, juste en face du château des Volturi.

Elle s'apprêtait à gravir les marches pour rentrer dans le palais quand un cavalier apparut de la rue adjacente du bâtiment.

« Je vous cherchais partout. » lança une voix douce, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle pivota sur elle même pour le voir, souriant, l'air satisfait de la prendre au dépourvu.

« Aro ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse, en redescendant les marches.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, en silence.

Son regard chocolat était rivé sur le cheval noir qu'il montait. C'était un lusitanien. Une race extrêmement populaire au XVIIe et au XVIIIe, appelé aussi « Cheval des rois », pour sa noblesse. Tout aristocrate digne de ce nom possédait un lusitanien.

Celui-là semblait nerveux, sur le qui-vive. Elle ne voyait que son profil, mais remarqua son œil exorbité de peur et son souffle lourd, bien que rapide. Il piaffait sur place. Il paraissait intenable.

Pourtant, l'homme semblait contrôler parfaitement la situation, et ne semblait nullement dérangé par la nervosité de sa monture.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui. Ses cheveux noirs, détachés et légèrement ondulés, pendaient de chaque côté de son visage blanc parfait. Il était habillé différemment par rapport aux fois précédentes. Ses vêtements étaient plus foncés. Une cape avec une capuche était sur ses épaules. La capuche n'était pas tirée sur sa tête, puisque les nuages régnaient en maîtres dans le ciel. Il avait également de longues bottes d'équitation qui lui arrivaient juste au dessous des genoux. D'une main de fer, gantée, il tenait les rênes de la bride. Son autre main reposait sur sa cuisse.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

« Je l'ai dit, je vous cherchais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je viens de terminer ma dernière réunion. Le prochain conseil est dans une heure. » expliqua-t-il doucement, « Une heure, c'est exactement le temps qu'ils nous faut pour aller à votre petite colline, chercher des indices et revenir. »

Tout devint clair dans son esprit.

« Je vois... » répondit-elle.

« Vous venez ? » demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers elle. Elle prit le temps d'admirer ses longs doigts élégants se déplier dans sa direction, avant de réaliser ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul légitime.

« Quoi, vous voulez dire...avec vous ? Sur le cheval …? » elle déglutit en regardant la bête, aussi nerveuse qu'elle à présent.

« Oui. »

« Ne pouvons-nous pas... »

« Atteler les chevaux et préparer la voiture serait gaspiller inutilement notre temps. J'ai une heure à vous accorder. Pas une minute de plus. »

« Mais...je ne sais pas monter à cheval ! » s'exclama-t-elle, de plus en plus paniquée.

« Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je vous propose de monter derrière moi. »

« Mais...mais ! »

Il lui sourit, « Une personne qui est prête à risquer sa vie pour les personnes qu'elle aime, à se sacrifier sans hésiter, peut _tout_ faire. Y compris monter à cheval. »

Elle le regarda fixement pendant un moment. Son sourire était réconfortant. Étrangement familier. Et tout aussi étrangement que cette pensée lui était venue, elle céda en un soupir.

Sa main était à peine dans la sienne qu'il la tirait vers le haut sans effort. Elle atterrit derrière lui, à califourchon, aussi blanche qu'un cadavre.

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait convaincu_ _de_ _faire ça !_ Pleura-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle était sûre que monter à cheval, avec sa maladresse légendaire, n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde. Et pour tout arranger, sa tenue n'était certainement pas adaptée à une telle activité.

« Accrochez-vous. »

Elle n'avait pas enregistré ses paroles qu'il lançait le cheval au galop. Au début, elle s'accrocha vainement à sa cape. Mais trop secouée par le mouvement du cheval elle se décida à passer les bras autour de lui, et à resserrer ses jambes autour du ventre de la monture. Elle était plus stable, mais tout autant tétanisée. Elle serrait Aro si fort qu'une personne normale en aurait très certainement souffert. La tête contre son dos, elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle priait inutilement les dieux. Comme si les dieux ne l'avaient pas déjà abandonnée.

Finalement, elle s'y habitua malgré-elle et trouva le courage d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse. L'air frais frappait doucement son visage, pourtant baissé. Lentement, elle osa relever la tête, expirant lourdement.

Ce sentiment de liberté était incroyable.

Sa coiffure n'était plus qu'un vaste souvenir, et ses cheveux bruns s'agitaient au vent. Elle ne sait pas très bien combien de temps ils galopèrent ainsi. Quand le cheval ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter, elle en fut presque déçue.

« C'est là, j'imagine. » dit-il.

Elle tourna la tête du côté droit. La colline se dressait devant eux, aussi calme que le premier jour.

« Oui. »

« Nous devrions descendre. »

« Oui. »

Il marqua une pause. « Pensez-vous pouvoir...me lâcher ? »

Elle desserra immédiatement ses bras autour de lui en rougissant, « Pardon ! »

Il descendit rapidement, se retournant vers elle pour l'aider à faire de même. Il se figea néanmoins en la voyant là, totalement paniquée à l'idée d'être seule sur le cheval. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« En effet, vous ne savez pas monter à cheval. » reprit-il légèrement.

« C'est mon extrême assurance qui vous fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

« Non. Votre position. Les dames ne montent pas à califourchon. »

« Je ne suis pas une dame. »

Il rit ouvertement, « Je vois. Alors j'imagine que tous les artifices féminins que vous portez ne sont qu'illusion. » il fit un geste vers elle, lui tendant une main pour l'aider « Pour information, je vois vos bas. »

Bella baissa brusquement la tête vers ses jambes, s'apercevant en effet que sa robe était remontée jusqu'aux genoux et que ses bas de soie étaient visibles. Elle aurait dû en être gêné. Pourtant, elle répondit presque immédiatement, « Au moins, vous avez la confirmation que j'en porte. »

Elle savait parfaitement que sa réponse et sa position allaient absolument contre toutes les règles de bienséance que Renata avait commencé à lui apprendre. Néanmoins, il ne releva rien de tout ça, se contentant simplement de l'aider à descendre en lui offrant un de ses rares sourires, semble-t-il sincère.

Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence, se souciant peu de cette soudaine proximité. Bella se disait de plus en plus que tout chez lui lui paraissait familier. Ses yeux. Ses lèvres. Son sourire. Ses cheveux parfaits. Ses mains. Son attitude. Tout.

Elle mit cette pensée sur le compte de sa perfection vampire, une perfection dont elle était habituée.

Elle se racla la gorge en le dépassant. Faisant avec précaution le tour du cheval, elle se figea néanmoins une seconde pour admirer la colline qui se dressait devant elle. Elle commença à la gravir, Aro sur ses talons.

« Que cherchons-nous? » demanda-t-il, derrière elle.

Bella haussa doucement des épaules, « Un indice. N'importe quoi. »

Arrivés au sommet, ils commencèrent à chercher chacun de leur côté, sans parler, sans se regarder. Le silence régnait en maître. Ce petit jeu dura bien un quinzaine de minutes.

Bella porta son attention sur l'arbre au sommet de la colline. Un arbre mort à son époque. Elle posa doucement sa petite main sur le tronc. L'écorce était rugueuse sous ses doigts, elle sentait l'énergie de l'arbre. Il était vivant.

 _Que t'_ _est-il arrivé ?_ Demanda-t-elle silencieuse.

« Il n'y a rien. » dit-il en arrivant à ses côtés. « Rien de visible, du moins. »

Elle perdit espoir.

« Je doute sincèrement de l'utilité de cette démarche » admit-elle brusquement.

Se détournant de l'arbre, elle s'éloigna pour aller observer Volterra au loin. Elle se tenait exactement au même endroit que ce fameux jour. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle observa les nuages gris en silence, cherchant à présent un indice dans le ciel.

Bella finit par soupirer, de dépit. Elle s'assit par terre. « C'est sans espoir. » murmura-t-elle.

Aro la rejoint. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot. C'était une action si normale qu'elle trouva étrange qu'il le fasse, comme si toute normalité s'était échappée de lui dès l'instant où il était devenu un vampire.

« Vous aviez dit que les gardes m'emmèneraient ici. » murmura-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Aro tourna lentement la tête vers elle, mais elle ne le regardait pas. « Oui, j'ai dit ça. »

« Et pourtant, vous êtes là... et pas eux. »

« Est-ce que cela vous dérange ? » il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans sa voix, mais toujours, cette étrange douceur qui semblait naturelle chez lui.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je pensais juste que vous seriez trop occupé pour le faire vous-même »

« Je _suis_ occupé » confirma-t-il « Et les gardes aussi. »

« Dites plutôt qu'ils ne se soucient pas de l'humaine minable que je suis. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas entièrement faux non plus. Ils ont des choses plus importantes à penser. Les Volturi sont en guerre contre le clan roumain. Les gardes se chargent des membres de ce clan. »

« Ils les punissent ? »

« Non, ils les traquent, ils les trouvent et les exterminent. »

La tête de Bella pivota violemment dans sa direction. Sa lèvre trembla. Elle voulait parler. Mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres dans un premier temps. Il ne la regardait plus, fixant simplement Volterra au loin d'un air satisfait.

« Vous...vous... » bégaya-t-elle, « Au nom de quoi...prétendez-vous décider de la vie ou...de la mort des gens ? »

Elle était trop pure, innocente et naïve pour concevoir une telle chose. Elle était aussi une fille moderne. Cette idée était inconcevable.

Il reporta son attention sur elle. Leurs yeux se captèrent.

« La justice.»

« Quelle justice ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement « _Votre_ justice ? La justice est ce qu'un homme s'estime légitimement en droit de faire de par sa raison ou, de par sa conscience individuelle. Il existe donc plusieurs justices. »

Aro lui sourit comme un adulte sourirait à un enfant ignorant. Il se leva lentement, descendant de quelques pas la colline, il finit par se retourner vers elle. Ses cheveux flottaient légèrement au vent. Ses yeux étaient plus foncés.

« Je pense que vous avez tort. Il n'y a qu'une seule justice. », elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour contester, mais il reprit, « La mort qui frappe le nouveau-né : ceci, est un injuste. Toutes les misères auxquelles font face le peuple sont injustes. La femme qui se fait abuser par un homme, c'est injuste. Nous avons tous la même vision de l'injustice, n'est-ce pas ? Si nous avons tous une même vision de l'injustice, nous avons aussi la même vision de la justice. »

Bella pensait qu'il avait tort « Vous comptez donc éradiquer tout ça ? Sortir le peuple de sa misère ? »

« Les malheurs des hommes ne concernent pas les Volturi. J'ai seulement donné des exemples. »

« Alors, malgré votre vision très personnelle de la justice, vous dites que vous pourriez laisser un homme qui a violé une femme s'en sortir, juste parce que les affaires humaines ne vous concernent pas ? »

« Je ne punirais pas un homme qui a commis un tel crime. » admit-il en douceur.

« J'en était sûre. »

« Je le tuerais. »

Elle le regarda intensément. Il était tellement...tellement imprévisible. « Vous comptez également éradiquer la mort, qui touche les enfants en bas âge ? »

Il lui sourit doucement, « Nul ne peut éradiquer la mort, ni même la contourner. »

« Excusez-moi, mais n'est-ce pas la définition même du vampirisme, de l'immortalité dont vous jouissez ? »

« Les vampires sont _déjà_ morts. Par ailleurs, le terme ''d'immortels'' semble erroné pour parler de nous. Cela sous-entendrait que nous ne pouvons pas mourir or, en plus d'être déjà morts, nous pouvons être détruits par le feu. Je préfère largement le terme ''d'éternels'' dans le sens où, le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur nous. »

Bella continuait de le regarder fixement, « C'est un point de vue plutôt intéressant, je dois dire. » admit-elle en douceur, « Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. »

Il inclina respectueusement la tête pour seule réponse.

« Cependant, je pense que vous avez tort en ce qui concerne la justice. Il ne s'agit pas d'une science exacte et neutre. Un dictateur n'aura certainement pas la même vision de la justice qu'un roi, qu'un président, ou qu'un homme du commun. De même, l'injustice semble subjective. »

Un nouveau sourire, plus indulgent, naquit sur les lèvres du vampire, « Vous êtes mignonne. Votre vision moderne du concept de justice me dépasse, je dois l'admettre. Et c'est parce que vous êtes une femme moderne et moi, un vieil homme vivant dans le passé, que nous n'arrivons pas à nous entendre»

« J'ai admis que votre vision de l'immortalité ou plutôt, de l'éternité, me paraissait logique. » elle cueillit une petite fleur, la tournant entre ses doigts « Pensez-vous que nous puissions nous entendre sans nous battre constamment l'un contre l'autre ? Ou faut-il toujours que l'un de nous ait tort ?»

« Nous ne nous battons pas. Nous débattons. »

« Un débat n'est-il pas un combat verbal ? »

« Non, un débat est une discussion entre deux personnes ayant des avis différents. N'avez-vous jamais eu ce type de discussion avec vos proches ? »

Elle hésita, un instant. « Si. Avec mon mari. Mais les débats que nous avions tournaient surtout autour du mariage. Et...ce n'était pas toujours si...civilisé. » Elle lâcha brusquement la petite fleur qu'elle tenait en main depuis une minute, et décida qu'il fallait changer de sujet, « Comment s'appelle votre cheval ? »

Aro souffla lourdement, « Son nom est Titus. Ne vous moquez pas. Ce n'est pas mon cheval, c'est celui de Caius. Il aime chasser. » il marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter « Je veux dire...chasser les animaux. Il le fait ''pour le sport'' dit-il» il grimaça doucement, comme si l'idée même lui donnait la nausée.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de cautionner sa...distraction. Peut-on appeler la chasse comme cela ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant doucement.

« C'est une pratique que je trouve tout à fait barbare. Les animaux sont les êtres les plus purs et innocents de cette misérable terre. »

« C'est ironique ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement, « Je veux dire, qualifier la chasse de barbare alors que, excusez-moi mais, n'êtes vous pas censé chasser les êtres humains? »

« Les hommes sont loin d'être purs et innocents. Ce sont des êtres sales et corrompus. »

« C'est une raison légitime pour les tuer ? »

« Ça l'est, pour moi. »

« Que faites-vous des enfants, innocents et purs, eux ? »

« Je ne me nourris pas d'enfants. »

« Je vois. Mais, d'un autre côté, vous définissez les êtres humains comme sales et corrompus alors que vous avez été vous-même humain, vos ancêtres sont des humains. Il y a une faille dans votre raisonnement... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne m'incluais pas dedans. »

« Vous avez une très basse estime de vous même, alors. »

« Pas vous ? »

Elle réfléchit, et sourit, « Je suis la première à admettre que je suis la femme la plus malchanceuse, la plus laide et la plus stupide de cette terre. » admit-elle.

« Vous n'êtes rien de tout ça. » reprit-il en regardant au loin, « Bien que j'apprécie nos conversations, le temps s'écoule, et nous nous sommes écartés de l'objet de notre venue. »

Bella se leva, lissant la jupe de sa robe, « Puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils redescendaient la colline.

« Hum ? »

« Où est Carlisle ? Je pensais qu'il faisait parti de votre clan... »

Elle vit son visage se fermer brusquement, ses yeux froids ne la regardaient plus, « Carlisle a quitté les Volturi dans les années 1720. J'ignore où il est. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Titus, le cheval fou de Caius. Il rajustait les rênes sans la regarder, sans parler. Leur étrange complicité était partie, morte, aussi rapidement qu'elle était née. Elle venait de tout gâcher par une simple question. Et pourtant, elle s'était surprise à aimer leur conversation. C'était facile, avec lui. Plus facile qu'avec ses propres parents, plus facile qu'avec Edward.

« Je serai absent pour un temps. » dit-il finalement. « Je dois aller à Rome. »

« Oh... » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. D'une certaine manière, elle était triste qu'il parte. Cette tristesse était inexplicable.

« Rentrons. »

Elle eut mal au cœur.

Littéralement.

oOo

Bella avait épluché absolument tous les livres en anglais de la bibliothèque, allant même jusqu'à en faire des nuits blanches. Le problème principal étant que les ouvrages en anglais ne représentaient que 3 % de la bibliothèque des Volturi. Tous les autres étaient soit en italien, soit en grec, en français, en espagnol, en russe mais surtout en latin. Ses bases en espagnol et en français n'étaient pas suffisantes pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Et au final, elle n'avait rien trouvé concernant son problème. Rien du tout.

Bella se sentait si seule, de nouveau.

Ses journées étaient partagées entre ses recherches et ses cours avec Renata. L'une des rares personnes qu'elle côtoyait d'ailleurs, avec Amélia.

Au fur et à mesure que ses recherches avançaient, son courage s'envolait. L'espoir commençait à mourir doucement dans son cœur.

Ses doutes étaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus présents. Elle commençait à en faire des cauchemars.

Seule, au milieu de cette immense bibliothèque, elle songeait à tout ce qu'elle avait à perdre. Peut-être avait-elle déjà tout perdu. Ses yeux chocolat balayaient frénétiquement les titres des livres, sur les étagères. Elle se perdait volontiers dans les différents rayons de la bibliothèque. Elle ne croisait jamais personne. Comme si personne ne venait.

Oui...elle était si seule.

Soupirant, elle s'arrêta et leva la main pour saisir un livre. Il semblait vieux. Les pages étaient jaunies, et abîmées. Et surtout, il était en italien. Elle s'assit à même le sol et commença à le feuilleter en silence.

Elle ne parlait pas l'italien, mais certains mots pouvaient être compris facilement.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait. Bien sûr, elle cherchait des informations, n'importe lesquelles. Peut-être...des témoignages de personnes ayant fait la même expérience. Ou encore...une explication sur la façon d'effectuer un tel voyage. Oui, _u_ _ne explication_. N'importe quoi, en fait.

Elle soupira lourdement, fermant le livre avec plus de brutalité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle s'était levée pour le remettre à sa place quand des petits bruits de talons raisonnèrent dans la bibliothèque. Bella se figea dans son mouvement.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! » s'écria joyeusement une voix de femme, « Cela fait une éternité que nous vous cherchons. On ne parle que de vous dans ce château. »

Bella tourna la tête vers l'entrée du rayon pour voir les deux plus belles femmes qu'elle n'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie. Celle qui ouvrait la marche était une petite femme brune souriante et belle à damner. Elle semblait glisser sur le sol, tant elle était élégante. Sa robe bleue pâle paraissait voler autour d'elle quand elle se déplaçait. Son rire était une musique aux oreilles de Bella. Son visage, par ailleurs, était étonnant et ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Sa mâchoire était plutôt bien dessinée, mais pas de façon grossière. Ses lèvres pulpeuses abordaient un sourire bienveillant. Elle ne semblait que joie et bonheur.

La seconde femme était plus grande, plus fine et plus svelte. Sa chevelure blonde était à demi attachée par un ruban, derrière son crâne. Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme que la première femme, mais son sourire était, bien que plus réservé, tout aussi bienveillant. Sa robe rouge était assortie à ses lèvres et à ses yeux. Quelque chose chez elle respirait la simplicité. Une noble simplicité.

Bella resta sans voix. Elle regardait, incrédule, la petite femme brune arriver à sa hauteur en riant.

« Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? »

La blonde apparaissait derrière son amie en soupirant « Mon Dieu, tu fais les choses dans le désordre. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est effrayée ? »

La petite femme paraissait fort triste par cette révélation, « Est-ce vrai ? Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de nous, vous savez. »

Bella plissa légèrement les yeux, confuse. Elle plaqua le livre contre sa poitrine, « Excusez-moi...qui êtes-vous ? »

« Oh ! » s'écria la brune en hurlant de rire, « Bien sûr ! Quelle tête en l'air je suis ! Je m'appelle Didyme, je suis la femme de Marcus et la sœur d'Aro. »

La sœur d'Aro. Voilà pourquoi ce petit bout de femme lui paraissait tellement familier. Ce sourire. Ce sourire était _exactement_ le même que son frère.

« Et elle, » reprit tranquillement Didyme en montrant la jolie blonde d'un geste de la main, « C'est Athenodora, la femme de Caius. Mais vous pouvez l'appeler Dora. »

Ladite Dora jeta un coup d'œil fatigué à la sœur d'Aro, « Elle est intenable depuis qu'elle sait que vous êtes ici. »

« Marcus m'a tant parlé de vous, Isabella ! J'ai l'impression de vous connaître déjà ! »

« C'est juste...Bella. Je n'aime pas mon prénom. »

« Oh ! Vraiment ? Il est très joli, pourtant. » répondit aimablement Didyme.

Bella se sentait bizarrement bien. Tous ses doutes, toutes ses incertitudes, ses peurs disparurent brusquement.

« Merci beaucoup... » répondit-elle maladroitement, « Hum...alors...vous êtes les femmes de Marcus et Caius... »

Didyme hocha vivement la tête, « Oh, oui. Mon mari vous apprécie beaucoup. Il vous trouve très gentille. »

Bella fronça les sourcils, « Je n'ai vu Marcus que deux fois...dans la salle des trônes. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup échangé. »

« Eh bien, il vous trouve tout de même très gentille. »

« Ah... », fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre, « Je crois que...c'est un peu grâce à lui si je suis en vie...Il a empêché Aro de me tuer la première fois. »

Didyme hocha vivement la tête, « Oui, il me l'a raconté. Il dit que vous êtes la clé.»

Bella fronça les sourcils, « La clé ? La clé de quoi ? »

« Oh, vous savez » dit-elle joyeusement en haussant les épaules, « Il aime philosopher sur la vie. Je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'il dit. Mais je le trouve vraiment adorable ! »

Athenodora leva doucement les yeux au ciel, « Seigneur...Tout ce que tu aimes chez ton mari est détesté par le reste du monde. »

« Dora est simplement jalouse de ne pas avoir un mari aussi charmant et gentil que le mien. »

« Caius peut se montrer très gentil. »

« Oui, une fois tous les trois cent ans. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, et tu le sais. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Dora ! Il est insupportable la plupart du temps. »

Elles étaient drôles. Bella donnait tout pour ne pas rire. Elles étaient une bouffée d'air frais bienvenue.

« Excusez-moi...je ne veux pas être indiscrète ou quoi que ce soit mais...la femme d'Aro n'est pas avec vous ? »

Didyme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, « Mon frère n'est pas marié. »

 _Quoi ? Sérieusement ?_

« Oh... »

Elle était persuadée qu'il l'était. C'était d'une telle évidence pour elle, qu'elle tomba des nues. Sa surprise devait se voir sur son visage car Didyme éclata de rire.

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? Aro se fiche un peu de tout cela. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'il se met lui même des barrières inutiles. Il va me tuer pour avoir dire ça, j'en suis certaine. En fait, il n'est pas très porté sur la chose. Il est un intellectuel. L'Amour est quelque chose de futile à ses yeux. Mais voyez-vous, il est roi. Et les hommes de pouvoir attirent les femmes vénales. Il se faisait couramment harceler par des harpies qui voulaient mettre la main sur une jolie couronne. Alors, il a lui-même laissé courir le bruit qu'il avait des goûts italiens. C'était à mourir de rire, bien sûr ! »

Bella fronça les sourcils, « Des...goûts italiens ?»

Didyme semblait très amusée par ça, « Oui, vous savez… un homme qui aime la compagnie d'autres hommes... »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est fait passer pour gay ? »

La sœur de ce dernier acquiesça, « Oui, ça à tellement bien marché que les harpies ont arrêté de le harceler.»

« Oh mon Dieu...c'est... fou »

« C'était affreusement drôle…Il en était très amusé aussi. Mais il a arrêté de rire quand il a commencé à recevoir des avances d'hommes. »

Bella plaqua une main devant ses yeux, gênée, « Seigneur… Êtes-vous certaine que vous ayez le droit de me dire ça ? »

« Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre...Je pense qu'il va me tuer. » songea Didyme, « Voulez-vous faire un tour dans les jardins avec nous ? »

Bella jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux étagères et aux livres à sa gauche, « Eh bien...c'est que… »

« Oh, de grâce, faites-nous ce plaisir. Votre histoire semble fabuleuse, je veux l'entendre ! »

L'humaine céda dans un soupir.

oOo

A partir de ce jour, Bella ne fut plus jamais seule. Et plus jamais, elle n'eut le sentiment d'être perdue et abandonnée. Au contraire, pour une raison tout à fait inexplicable, elle se sentait plus optimiste, paisible et revigorée. Elle avait très vite compris que cette exaltation était liée à la présence des deux reines. Leur compagnie lui faisait un bien fou.

Didyme et Athenodora eurent même la bonté de l'aider dans ses recherches. Parlant couramment l'italien, le grec, le latin, l'espagnol et le français, elles purent traduire un bon nombre d'ouvrages de la bibliothèque.

Tous les matins, les trois femmes se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque et cherchaient le moindre petit renseignement. Leurs efforts n'avaient pas été récompensé, pour le moment.

L'après-midi, elles sortaient dans les jardins, profiter du grand soleil d'Italie.

Bella adorait les jardins de Volterra. Ils étaient délimités par de grands murs, qui les cachaient du reste de l'Humanité. Ainsi, les vampires de ce château pouvaient jouir aisément du soleil d'Italie, sans prendre le risque d'être aperçu par les humains. Les jardins étaient _à l'anglaise_ , la nature n'était donc pas soumise comme pour _les jardins à la française_. Les formes étaient donc volontairement irrégulières, pour laisser un semblant de chaos, mais à la vérité, ce manque d'organisation n'était qu'illusion. Les jardiniers s'activaient à donner au jardin une allure champêtre. L'aspect sauvage et poétique de la nature demeurait donc contrôlé.

Mais qu'importe, Bella adorait absolument tout de ces jardins : les chemins tortueux, la végétation en apparence non domestiquée, les arbustes, les rochers, les statues, les bancs, les fontaines, les fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

C'était si beau que souvent, Bella empruntait un livre à la bibliothèque et allait s'installer sur un des bancs de pierre des jardins, bercée par le bruit de l'eau qui s'échappait des fontaines. Athenodora et Didyme n'étaient jamais très loin. Leurs rires raisonnaient souvent et apaisaient son âme torturée.

Cette après-midi là, nulle lecture à l'ombre d'un arbre de prévue. Didyme et Athenodora l'avaient ouvertement accaparée. Elles ne cessaient de parler, surtout Didyme, lui posant des questions sur son siècle, sur sa vie, sa famille. Bella répondait avec bienveillance, sans donner beaucoup de détails.

Elles flânaient ensemble sur un petit chemin de terre. Didyme avait passé son bras sous celui de Bella d'une façon familière. Athenodora était à quelques pas derrière elles, et cueillait des fleurs.

« Vous êtes belle. Cette robe semble être faite pour vous. » complimenta gentiment Didyme, « Elle est très populaire chez les femmes de l'aristocratie française et européenne. On dit que c'est Marie-Antoinette qui a lancé la mode. »

« Oui. Elle est très confortable. Merci de me l'avoir prêtée, Didyme. » répondit doucement Bella

« Je vous la donne, en fait. »

Les joues de l'humaine devinrent rouges, « Oh, non, je ne peux pas accepter. »

La femme de Marcus leva sa main libre pour la faire taire, « Allons, ce n'est pas négociable. Elle est trop grande pour moi. De toute façon, Aro refuse que je mette une telle robe. »

Bella fronça doucement les sourcils, confuse, « Pourquoi ça ? »

La reine haussa les épaules en riant, « Il dit que ce n'est pas digne d'une reine et que cela est indécent. Il nous interdit d'en porter, Athenodora et moi. Aro n'est pas quelqu'un qui accepte un _''non''_ alors, nous nous adaptons. »

Cette robe qui leur était interdite était appelée couramment _« Chemise à la Reine »_. Cela désignait, entre autre, une robe blanche et ample, en percale de coton, en lin ou bien encore en mousseline, sobrement garnie de volants et de plissés. Il s'agissait bien d'une robe, et non d'une chemise comme le laissait penser son nom. Cette appellation venait en fait du blanc uni de cette dernière, qui était la couleur réservée aux sous-vêtements féminins de l'époque, tandis que les robes étaient traditionnellement coupées dans des étoffes colorées.

Très loin des représentations officielles, cette tenue estivale était souvent agrémentée d'un simple chapeau de paille, d'une ceinture de couleur et parfois d'un châle ou d'un fichu selon les différentes variantes du décolleté. Beaucoup plus légère qu'une robe classique, plus confortable que les robes à l'anglaise, elle avait été en effet démocratisée par la Reine de France. Cependant, malgré la simplicité de ce vêtement, la tenue ne se dispensait bien sûr pas d'une chemise en guise de sous-vêtement, d'un jupon et d'un corset.

Cette robe avait la mauvaise réputation de faire trop « paysanne », même si les robes des femmes du peuple n'avaient rien à voir avec ceci. Et il était très mal vu que les femmes de l'aristocratie se donnent ainsi en spectacle dans de telles tenues, jouant les paysannes dans leurs jardins alors même qu'elles ignoraient tout de la misère du peuple.

C'était par la simplicité épurée et dénuée d'afféterie de leurs robes que les bergères d'un jour se voulaient en osmose avec la nature.

Cette simplicité et cette légèreté plurent immédiatement à Bella.

« Alors...Aro vous dit vraiment ce que vous pouvez ou non porter ? »

Didyme rit de bon cœur, « Oh, non, pas vraiment. Il a juste mis son veto pour la _Chemise à la Reine_. »

« Je vois... »

« Vous savez, je sais qu'il paraît assez effrayant et dur mais en réalité, c'est quelqu'un de bon qui se soucie sincèrement des autres. La plupart des vampires de ce château descendent directement de lui. Il est aimé d'eux. »

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? »

Didyme la fixa de ses deux yeux rouges doux et familiers, « Je sais que vous avez un peu peur et que vous ne savez pas quoi penser de lui. Mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit à son propos. Les gens le détestent, mais pour les mauvaises raisons. »

Bella ne dit rien pendant un moment, méditant ses paroles en silence. Didyme avait raison : elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Aro. Edward avait dit tant de choses à son propos, des choses vraiment horribles et terrifiantes **.** Et ces choses-là avaient été en partie vraies...Mais c'était avant qu'il ne lui propose son aide. Maintenant, elle était juste totalement perdue. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Une partie d'elle était toujours effrayée, bien sûr. Mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose d'inconscient, qu'elle n'était pas prête à admettre tout de suite. Il lui avait donné sa parole et pour une raison inexplicable, elle le croyait aveuglément.

Elle avait confiance en lui.

« Je pensais qu'il était cruel » avoua brusquement Bella, baissant les yeux au sol.

« La plupart des gens le pensent. »

« Il a essayé de me tuer. »

« Il voulait juste nous protéger. »

« Je sais. », murmura Bella, « Je sais... »

Didyme l'obligea à s'arrêter et à la regarder « S'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir pour une chose que vous ne comprenez pas... »

Bella la fixa un moment en silence. « Je comprends. » répondit-elle en douceur « Et je ne lui en veux pas. »

Elle avait essayé cependant. Elle avait essayé de continuer à le craindre pour ce qu'il faisait, pour ce qu'il était. Mais elle était faible.

Une lueur étrange apparut dans le regard de la petite reine, « Vraiment ? Vous ne le haïssez pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais détesté personne. »

« Vous êtes si différente de Daphné... » lâcha brusquement la petite sœur d'Aro. Puis, réalisant ses paroles, un expression paniquée naquit sur son visage.

« Qui est Daphné ? » demanda immédiatement Bella

Athenodora apparaissait soudainement à leur côté, fusillant Didyme d'un regard noir meurtrier « Personne. » répondit-elle catégoriquement d'une voix froide. « Tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue ? »

« Je suis vraiment navrée. Son nom m'a glissé des lèvres. »

« Tu es impossible, Didyme. Vraiment impossible. » soupira la blonde, « Maintenant, arrête de parler. Tu vas nous embarrasser. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle les dépassa pour aller cueillir une rose.

Bella regardait fixement Didyme « Est-ce tabou? »

Le rire nerveux de la reine répondit de lui-même, « S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous garder ce qui vient de se passer pour vous ? »

« Est-ce vraiment si terrible ? »

« Cela dépend si vous tenez à la vie. »

Ne voulant pas être indiscrète, Bella ne posa pas plus de questions. Mais sa curiosité avait été piqué et le nom de Daphné était à présent gravé dans sa mémoire.

Elles finirent leur petit tour des jardins, trouvant un banc pour s'asseoir, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Didyme ? » demanda nerveusement Bella, après s'être installée aux côtés de la femme de Marcus.

« Bien sûr. » répondit cette dernière, avec un sourire.

« Quel est le pouvoir d'Aro ? »

« Carlisle ne vous l'a pas dit ? », Bella secoua négativement la tête pour seule réponse, Didyme reprit « Je vois. Eh bien, Aro est un télépathe. Il peut voir toutes les pensées qu'une personne n'ait jamais eu avec un simple contact. »

Bella essaya de ne pas paraître trop terrifiée par cette révélation. Mais c'était effrayant, à la vérité. « Je vois...cela semble vraiment horrible. »

« Il ne le porte pas comme un fardeau. »

« Et...Marcus ? Il a...un pouvoir ? »

Le visage de Didyme s'illumina d'un sourire charmant à l'évocation de son époux, « Marcus voit les liens entre les personnes. Haine, Amour...rien ne lui échappe. »

L'humaine hocha la tête, « Caius ? »

« Caius n'a pas de faculté spéciale. » répondit Athenodora en le rejoignant, « J'ai terminé mon bouquet, comment le trouvez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle joyeusement en s'asseyant à la droite de Didyme. Les deux autres femmes la complimentèrent brièvement avant de passer à autre chose. « Il paraît, Bella, que vous êtes immunisée contre les pouvoirs des vampires. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Je...je ne saurais le dire. Mon mari est télépathe également et il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées. Mais… », Bella soupira, « l'une de ses sœurs a la faculté de voir l'avenir...et elle a déjà vu le mien... »

« C'est étrange, en effet. » confirma la blonde « Surtout en sachant que Marcus a vu les liens puissants que vous partagez avec Cullen...et d'autres... Par ailleurs, vous semblez réceptive au pouvoir de Didyme. »

Les yeux de Bella glissèrent lentement vers la sœur d'Aro, son regard rouge et doux la rassura « Vous avez...un pouvoir ? »

Didyme lui fit un clin d'œil pour seule réponse avant de tourner la tête vers le petit chemin qu'elles avaient empruntées pour venir jusqu'ici. Là, un sourire radieux éclaira son visage d'ange et elle se leva d'un bon, « Mon frère ! Comme il est bon de te revoir ! »

Bella tourna immédiatement la tête et le vit, _lui_. Sa respiration se figea un instant. _Il était là_. Didyme était arrivée à sa hauteur en un éclair, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Regardes, » dit-elle en faisant un geste vers les deux femmes qui étaient restées assises sur le banc « Nous avons rencontré Bella ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas la garder cachée ? »

Aro lui sourit avec indulgence « Tu te trompes sur mes intentions, petite sœur. »

Didyme balaya sa remarque d'un revers de main, lui agrippant fermement le bras, elle l'obligea à rejoindre les deux autres. Bella se leva quand ils arrivèrent près d'elles.

« Que faisais-tu à Rome, de toute façon ? » reprochait Didyme, « Tu es parti depuis si longtemps que l'on pensait te remplacer définitivement par Caius. »

« Je suis sûr qu'Athenodora aurait été ravie de devenir la première dame de ce château. » répondit-il aimablement en laissant glisser son regard jusqu'à la principale concernée.

« Tu ne me connais que trop bien. » répondit la blonde avec une fausse arrogance.

« J'imagine, oui... », puis, ses yeux rouges vitreux se posèrent enfin sur elle. Bella se redressa légèrement, liant sagement les mains devant elle. Il prit le temps de détailler sa tenue et cette robe, qu'il détestait tant. Il ne souriait pas, mais il semblait tout de même amusé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une malice qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Madame Cullen » la salua-t-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

« Bonjour, Aro. »

Son prénom avait _encore_ glissé de ses lèvres bien malgré elle. Quelque chose d'inimaginable se passa dans ses entrailles quand elle le prononça. Une chose idiote qu'elle réprima immédiatement.

Didyme se retourna vers son frère et demanda joyeusement « Tu viens te balader un peu avec nous ? »

Il soupira d'un air désolé, « Hélas, non, je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'aimerais, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, vous emprunter Madame Cullen, quelques instants. » Ses yeux se reposèrent sur elle.

Didyme paraissait fort fâchée par cette nouvelle. Pour la première fois depuis que Bella la connaissait, un froncement de sourcils assombrit son visage « Tu as tout intérêt à nous la ramener rapidement. »

« Je m'y engage. »

Cette réponse arracha un soupir exaspéré à sa sœur.

Bella le regarda s'avancer vers elle.

« Faisons quelques pas, voulez-vous ? » dit-il aimablement en montrant les jardins d'un geste du bras.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans un premier temps, s'éloignant doucement des deux autres. Bella était nerveuse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits coups d'oeil discrets. Il ne le remarqua pas, du moins, s'il l'avait remarqué, il n'en montra rien, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui. Après quelques instants, elle cessa son petit jeu et commença à fixer ses pieds.

Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

Avait-il une piste ?

Tant de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle voulait qu'il parle. Immédiatement. Mais il demeura silencieux encore longtemps.

Sa robe de mousseline blanche volait légèrement au vent. Elle tripota nerveusement le ruban rose autour de sa taille.

Quand il estima qu'ils étaient assez éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

« J'ai des nouvelles. »

Le cœur de Bella bondit dans sa poitrine, « Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête, « J'ai eu l'autorisation d'effectuer des recherches à la bibliothèque de Rome. Je ne vous cache pas que cela a été dur, mais je suis doué pour découvrir les secrets des gens et les utiliser contre eux. Vous allez donc vous rendre dès que possible à Rome pour y faire des recherches. »

Bella hocha la tête, « Merveilleux. Mais je pensais que la bibliothèque de Volterra était la plus grande d'Italie. En quoi nous rendre à celle de Rome nous aiderait ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas? » demanda doucement Aro, « A Rome, nous aurons accès à _l'Index librorum prohibitorum_ »

« Je...je suis censée savoir ce que c'est ? », elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être inculte.

Elle l'était sûrement en fait.

« Ce sont les ouvrages et documents interdits par l'Église catholique » expliqua Aro, dans un murmure « Je mise toutes nos chances là dessus. Si il y a, dans ce monde, un témoignage d'une personne ayant voyagé dans le temps, il est dans _l'Index_. Vous comprenez, ce n'est pas très catholique d'affirmer que l'on vient d'un autre temps. L'Église a peut-être étouffée l'affaire, comme elle l'a fait tant de fois. »

Bella leva les deux mains devant elle, ses yeux écarquillés d'admiration, « Ok, vous êtes un putain de génie. »

« Je sais, j'ai tant de qualités exceptionnelles à admirer. Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que vous puissiez faire mieux ça. »

« Je suis certain du contraire, cependant. Je crois vous avoir parlé d'une personne qui pourrait nous aider. »

« Celle qui est à Paris ? »

« Elle-même. Figurez-vous qu'elle est rentrée, il y a deux jours. Elle est à Florence à l'instant même où je vous parle. »

« Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous ? » demanda Bella

« Vous ne pouvez pas la rencontrer, c'est une comtesse. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, vous êtes une inconnue, vous n'avez pas été présenté à la Cour donc vous n'avez pas été introduite dans le monde. Si vous n'avez pas été introduite, vous ne pouvez pas rencontrer d'autres nobles. »

« J'espère que vous êtes conscient de la débilité de cette tradition, si je puis l'appeler comme ça. Les choses sont légèrement différentes, vos coutumes attendront. Je ne vais pas être présentée à la Cour d'Italie _juste pour_ rencontrer une seule noble »

« Nous ne serons pas obligés d'en arriver là. » tempéra-t-il doucement, « J'ai une solution. »

« Magnifique, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ? »

Il lui lança un regard fatigué avant de reprendre, « Le comte d'Este organise une réception demain soir, toute la noblesse de Florence y est conviée. »

« Donc potentiellement votre amie aussi. »

« Oui, potentiellement. Et c'est plus une connaissance qu'une amie, à dire vrai. Peu importe. Il se trouve que je suis un homme particulièrement influent et puissant, voyez-vous... »

« Vous êtes invité à la réception » devina Bella en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, c'est exact. »

« Alors, vous allez vous y rendre. » comprit-elle avec justesse.

Il pointa légèrement le doigt vers elle « Et _vous_ allez m'accompagner. », il la détailla brièvement et un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres sombres _«_ Mais pas dans cette tenue. _»_

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT(S) :** Aucun.

* * *

 **Le blabla d'après chapitre :**

 **\- Didyme** : Didyme est censée être morte dans l'oeuvre originale. Mais comme c'est un personnage que j'aime d'amour, j'ai décidé de l'inclure. Dans la réalité, Didyme et Marcus vont vouloir quitter le clan ce qui ne va pas du tout plaire à Aro. Didyme est alors tuée par Aro après sa « trahison » . Dans cette histoire, Marcus et Didyme n'ont pas voulu partir, donc Aro n'a pas à tuer sa sœur. Le côté maussade de Marcus vient du fait qu'il s'ennuie et déteste son travail. Malgré le fait que sa femme soit toujours vivante, j'ai voulu gardé son côté mélancolique.

\- **Carlisle** : S. Meyer a laissé entendre qu'il aurait rejoint les Volturi dans les années 1700 et qu'il les aurait quitté vingt ans plus tard. Dans cette histoire, la froideur d'Aro laisse penser que Carlisle et lui ne se sont pas quittés en bons termes (contrairement à l'œuvre originale).

- **Le célibat d'Aro** : Il est censé être marié à Sulpicia dans l'histoire originale. Ce n'est pas le cas ici. En revanche, ça ne veut pas dire que Sulpicia n'interviendra pas dans le récit plus tard.


	8. Chapitre 8

**DISCLAIMER :**

\- L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer

\- Les OC sont à moi

-Avertissements (si il y a) en bas de page

-Traduction en bas de page

\- Cette histoire n'a aucune prétention : c'est juste un divertissement

\- Je ne suis pas historienne

* * *

 **Je suis vraiment navrée du retard, mais j'étais dans ma période d'examens et bien que j'aime Aro et Bella, les études avant tout !**

 **Merci de votre soutien, et de vos mots.**

 **Je suis un peu perplexe avec ce chapitre...j'ai essayé de le remanier à maintes reprises, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui fait que je ne suis jamais pleinement satisfaite. Alors, j'abandonne juste en le postant tel quel, et en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop un déception pour vous.**

 **Bisous**

 **Snow'**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **°oOo°**

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **Le Duc & sa nièce**

 **°oOo°**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de plisser doucement le nez de dégoût en se fixant dans le miroir de sa chambre. Amélia venait de terminer de la préparer. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être déguisée ou d'être une mauvaise contrefaçon de Marie-Antoinette.

Amélia avait été catégorique: les _robes à l'anglaise_ et les _Chemises à la Reine_ étaient proscrites pour ce genre de réception. Il fallait être élégante. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Bella avait donc été obligé de porter une _robe à la française_.

 _Les robes à la française_ faisaient figure de tenue plus habillées à mesure que les toilettes _à l'anglaise_ et _à la polonaises_ s'étaient développées.

La robe _à la française_ était généralement composée de deux parties : la jupe donc le bas, et le manteau, le haut. Elle se singularisait par un dos flottant animé par deux larges plis plats sur toute la longueur, du col au bas de la traîne. La jupe, coupée dans le même tissu que le manteau, était portée sur des paniers latéraux plus ou moins larges, qui élargissaient les hanches. Des systèmes articulés permettaient de relever les paniers afin de faciliter les évolutions. C'était donc sur les côtés que les volumes étaient répartis, de part et d'autre des hanches, l'avant de la silhouette restant plat. Les robes étaient taillées dans des étoffes précieuses, soies unies, brochées, bordées de fils d'or ou d'argent. Les compositions étaient généreusement garnies de ruchés, volants, froufrous animant la silhouette par leur mouvement. Les corsages, ajustés, découpaient un décolleté en carré, parfois dissimulé d'une gaze supposée couvrir la poitrine mais néanmoins assez transparent : c'était le fichu trompeur. Les manches s'arrêtaient à la hauteur du coude et étaient prolongées par plusieurs rangées de dentelles appelées « engageantes ».

Ainsi, contraintes par leurs corps baleinés et encombrées par leurs paniers, les femmes revêtues de ces atours étaient bien en peine pour se livrer à quelque autre activité que la conversation. Ce n'était sans doute pas la moindre fonction de _la robe à la française_ que de souligner le rang de celle qui la portait, dont l'oisiveté était un titre de distinction.

Quoi qu'il en soit Bella n'avait rien d'une grande dame de la noblesse et cette robe semblait ridicule sur elle. En réalité non, ce n'était pas la robe le problème, c'était _elle._

Elle soupira.

Bien sûr, ce serait mentir que de dire que la robe n'était pas belle. Elle était sublime. Elle était faite dans un tissu brillant, rappelant très brièvement le satin mais en beaucoup plus épais, d'une teinte argentée. Les broderies représentaient de jolies fleurs rouges, dont la couleur contrastait violemment avec l'argent de la robe. Les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes, et étaient bien évidement décorées par de la dentelle précieuse. Le décolleté était, pour elle, affreusement indécent, mais elle pensait sans doute ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en mettre. Amélia avait donc glissé, entre le haut de la robe et les sous-vêtements, un fichu transparent. Mais Bella n'était pas entièrement satisfaite et à l'aise par rapport à ça. Elle avait juste l'impression que ça attirait encore plus le regard à cet endroit précis.

En parlant de cet endroit-là, elle pouvait à peine respirer. Le corset comprimait sa poitrine et son buste tout entier. Elle était certaine de faire un malaise avant le petit matin. Les paniers de la robe, quant à eux, étaient atrocement grands. Mais Amélia lui avait assuré qu'il y avait pire.

Sa coiffure avait été très soignée également, et défiait clairement les lois de la gravité. Ses cheveux tenaient en équilibre au dessus de sa tête. Seulement deux mèches, dans sa nuque, avaient été séparées du reste. Elles avaient été légèrement bouclées et tombaient à présent de chaque côtés de son cou.

Seules ses lèvres avaient été teinté de rouge, Bella ayant refusé catégoriquement toute autre forme de maquillage.

« Vous êtes très belle. » répéta la domestique pour la dixième fois.

Bella lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, « Permets-moi de mettre en doute ton honnêteté. »

« Je suis parfaitement sincère. »

« Alors, c'est ton goût que je remets en question. » Son attention revint à son reflet. Elle grimaça ouvertement, « Cette soirée promet d'être une catastrophe. Je vais sans doute m'humilier devant tous les Grands d'Italie. »

« Vous exagérez... »

 _«_ _Vraiment ? »_ reprit Bella, un peu brutalement « Je sais si peu de choses de la bienséance, Amélia ! Je ne suis déjà pas très à l'aise en public à mon époque, alors au dix-huitième siècle ! Comment suis-je censée me comporter face à des aristocrates italiens, hum ? J'imagine que je ne vais pas les inviter à boire une bière ou leur claquer la bise pour leur dire bonjour ! »

« Je suis certaine qu'Aro va- »

La jeune femme la coupa brusquement, « Aro, parlons-en ! Comment dois-je me comporter avec les hommes, Amélia ? A mon époque, les hommes et les femmes sont égaux ! Que dois-je faire, hum ? Juste me tenir sagement à ses côtés et fermer ma bouche ? »

« C'est à peu près ça... »

Bella leva théâtralement les mains vers le ciel « Seigneur ! Des siècles de luttes pour en revenir à _ça !_ »

Amélia n'eut pas le temps de répondre, on frappa à la porte. Bella se retourna vers celle-ci juste à temps pour voir la domestique l'ouvrir. Amélia s'inclina brièvement et sortit. Aro rentra à sa place et Bella se retint de gémir de contrariété.

 _Quelle humiliation !_

Elle cacha brièvement son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Quand elle eut fini de faire son enfant, elle le trouva en train de la dévisager avec incrédulité. Néanmoins, il eut la politesse de la regarder directement dans les yeux, ne s'autorisant pas à laisser son regard traîner autre part.

« C'est...différent... » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Oh, allez, vous pouvez le dire : je suis absolument ridicule. »

« Je ne me permettrais jamais d'être aussi familier, Madame Cullen. » répondit-il avec douceur.

Il était beau, parfait comme à son habitude. C'en était presque énervant. Son habit était beige, aussi riche et élégant que ceux qu'il portait d'ordinaire. Ses longs cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulés, tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Le collier des Volturi pendait toujours autour de son cou, à croire qu'il ne le quittait jamais vraiment. La seule chose qui différait de d'habitude était les différentes bagues autour de ses doigts fins. Il avait une main dans le dos, l'autre se refermait autour d'une canne en bois richement décorée.

Bella le fixait depuis si longtemps, qu'elle sursauta quand il fit un pas vers elle.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? », demanda-t-elle de sa brusquerie habituelle. Il fronça les sourcils pour toute réponse, elle reprit « Pourquoi continuez-vous de m'appeler ''Madame Cullen'' ? »

« Eh bien, c'est votre nom... »

« Mon nom est Bella, en fait. »

« Suis-je autorisé à vous appeler ainsi ? » demanda-t-il poliment. Le sourire qu'il lui donna était étrange.

 _Théoriquement, vous l'avez déjà fait._

« Vous m'avez vue dans cette tenue et c'est vraiment très gênant : cela vous autorise à m'appeler par mon prénom. »

Un sourire espiègle illumina son visage et la damna par la même occasion, « '' Gênant '' n'est pas le terme approprié. »

« Quel est le bon terme alors ? »

« Surprenant. »

« J'avoue que c'est plutôt surprenant, en effet. A mon époque, il aurait fallu me payer pour que j'accepte de mettre ça. »

« Isabella- » commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa brutalement.

«Bella _._ »

La malice naquit au fond de son regard noir, et un autre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, « _Isabella_ , » reprit-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Elle trouva son insistance à la fois mignonne et énervante mais à la vérité, elle aimait la façon dont son nom glissait sur ses lèvres fines avec une telle élégance « Ce soir, vous vous appelez Victoria, vous avez 15 ans et vous êtes ma nièce. »

Elle hocha la tête, « Très bien. Très bien. Attendez, _quoi ?_ »

Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, l'ignorant superbement, « La femme que vous allez rencontrer, ce soir, s'appelle Virginia de Castiglione. Elle aime se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'est sans doute pas. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Une sorcière. »

« L'est-elle ? » demanda la jeune femme, perplexe.

Aro se retourna vers elle, ses yeux, rêveurs, étaient ailleurs « Non. Bien sûr que non. Néanmoins, je dois l'admettre, j'ai lu ses pensées et...je les ai trouvé...étranges... »

Il semblait très indécis sur ce qu'il prétendait, ce qui intrigua fortement Bella. Elle s'avança un peu vers lui, le bruit de ses talons était étouffé par le tapis, « Étranges comment? »

Ses yeux bruns croisèrent les siens, « Comme...quelqu'un qui a vécu des choses...qui ne sont pas encore arrivées... »

Le cœur de Bella bondit dans sa poitrine. « Vous voulez dire… »

« Je ne suis pas sûr » répondit immédiatement Aro en fronçant les sourcils, « Peut-être est-elle juste...dérangée. Je vous dis seulement ce que j'ai vu, et ce que j'en ai conclu surtout après...vous avoir rencontré. »

Bella ne pouvait pas le croire. Après des jours et des jours sans aucun résultat, voilà que les choses se précipitaient. Tout allait si vite, à présent. Et tout ceci, c'était grâce à lui. Son regard ne quitta jamais le sien. Elle ne savait pas comment le remercier, comment lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était important pour elle.

« Merci beaucoup » murmura-t-elle sincèrement.

Il sourit. Mais il semblait brusquement embarrassé pour une raison inconnue. « Ne me remerciez pas encore. J'ai quelque chose pour vous, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous aimiez... » la main qu'il avait dans le dos depuis qu'il était entré apparut soudainement devant lui. Il tenait une boite rectangulaire décorée d'une matière rouge qui rappelait le velours.

Consternée, elle ne réagit pas dans un premier temps. La réalisation la frappa et son corps tout entier se crispa.

« Attendez... _c'est pour moi_? »

Il acquiesça avec raideur, « C'est ce que je viens de dire...en effet... »

Bella déglutit difficilement, mal-à-l'aise face à ce présent inattendu. Son cerveau était anesthésié par la surprise, ne sachant comment interpréter ce geste, ni comment réagir. Heureusement pour eux, ses jambes prirent le relais et avancèrent lentement vers lui. Elle prit un soin particulier à faire attention de ne pas trébucher au risque de tomber directement dans ses bras, ce qui serait à la fois inconvenant et embarrassant.

C'est en arrivant à sa hauteur qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle était bien plus petite que lui.

Des deux mains, elle se saisit avec une précaution exagérée de la boite. Ses doigts frôlèrent les siens. Des petits picotements traversèrent ses doigts, ses mains, et tout son corps, quand leurs peaux se rencontrèrent. Comme une petite décharge électrique. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Juste surprenant. Elle les mit sur le compte de sa peau froide car elle à la vérité, elle n'était pas prête à reconnaître ce qu'ils provoquèrent en elle.

Ce contact infime suffit néanmoins à colorer ses joues de honte et peut-être d'autre chose. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui, se dirigeant vers une petite table sur laquelle elle posa le présent.

Elle leva une dernière fois les yeux vers lui, avant d'ouvrir la boite. Là, sa respiration se figea.

 _Ce devait être une plaisanterie._

 _Non, attendez, c'était un cauchemar._

Ce collier...ce collier était le même que celui que les Volturi lui avaient envoyé comme cadeau de mariage. C'est exactement _pierre pour pierre_ le même ras de cou. Bella devint livide. Elle n'osait pas le regarder.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Un affreux doute l'envahit soudainement.

Et si tout ce qui se passait à cet instant était déjà arrivé ?

La probabilité qu'elle reçoive le même collier à deux époques différentes était trop mince pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

Puis elle se rappela. Ce sentiment de familiarité avec la ville, avec l'Italie avec.. _.lui._

Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder.

 _Mon Dieu, c'est impossible._

Avait-elle déjà vécu ce qu'elle était en train de vivre à cet instant?

Et lui ?

Lui...il savait qu'elle viendrait...c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait envoyé ce collier au XXIe siècle, parce qu'il lui avait déjà offert il y a trois-cent ans.

Alors, le Aro du XXIe savait comment cette histoire allait se terminer.

Non, c'était trop gros. C'était impossible.

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

Épouvantée par ses réflexions, elle sursauta quand il parla.

« Il ne vous plaît pas ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, trouvant son visage légèrement assombri par un froncement de sourcils.

« Si ! » répondit-elle rapidement, « Si, bien sûr. Il est...magnifique. Je ne suis juste pas très...attirée par les bijoux. »

« Sa couleur correspond aux broderies de votre robe » déclara-t-il gentiment en faisant un geste vers ladite robe « Et à vos joues, aussi. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Elle rougit affreusement, confirmant ses dires, bien malgré elle. « Voulez-vous que je vous aide à le mettre ? »

« Non ! » s'empressa-t-elle de dire, d'un ton plus brusque que voulu. « Je veux dire, non merci. Je vais le faire »

Il ne répondit rien, mais semblait légèrement amusé par sa réaction. Elle sortit le collier de sa protection de velours et le mit à son cou avec le plus grand soin.

Quand elle eut fini de l'accrocher, elle se retourna vers lui. Elle le trouva entrain de la fixer. Il ne semblait pas la voir, cependant. Il était juste rêveur.

« Il vous sied. » déclara-t-il d'un air légèrement détaché.

« Y allons-nous? » demanda-t-elle, embarrassée.

« Certainement. »

Le chemin jusqu'à la voiture se fit en silence premièrement. Les couloirs étaient vides. Ils semblaient seuls. Leurs pas raisonnaient bruyamment dans tout le couloir. Bella regardait ses pieds.

Elle était toujours troublée, hantée par les pensées qu'elle avait eu plus tôt. Elle espérait de tout son cœur se tromper. Mais la coïncidence était trop grande.

Il la sortit de ses pensées pour la première fois.

« Êtes-vous au point sur les différents types de rangs de l'aristocratie ? »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de relever la tête vers Aro. Il regardait droit devant lui, « Pardon ? Heu...c'est-à-dire que... »

« Je vois » la coupa-t-il, « Il y a d'abord le duc, qui est le rang le plus élevé de l'aristocratie après, bien évidement, les princes de sang. Ensuite, vient le comte. Nous trouvons ensuite les marquis et les vicomtes qui ont, environ, la même importance. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête « Heu...d'accord...? »

« Ce soir, vous ne ferez des révérences qu'aux ducs et aux duchesses. » expliqua-t-il patiemment.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis Duc et que vous êtes ma nièce. Les comtes, les marquis et les vicomtes vous sont bien inférieurs. En revanche, les ducs et les duchesses sont au dessus de vous. Il faut donc leur faire une révérence pour signe de respect. »

« Et d'infériorité » ajouta-t-elle avec irritation.

« Oui, en quelque sorte.»

« Seigneur, c'est tellement archaïque. »

« Juger inutilement ce que vous ne comprenez pas n'est pas forcément un signe d'intelligence »

« Est-ce que vous venez de me traiter d'idiote ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, vous n'écoutez pas quand on vous parle.»

La vieille porte en bois qui les séparait de la place de Volterra apparut dans leur champ de vision. Elle était ouverte, Demetri les attendait à l'entrée.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, une dernière fois.

« Victoria, j'ai 15 ans et je suis votre nièce. Que dois-je répondre si on me questionne sur ma présence ici ? »

« Personne ne vous posera cette question. Tout le monde va penser que vous êtes ici pour trouver un mari. »

« J'ai _déjà_ un mari. », répondit-elle un peu brutalement. Mais Bella était assez lucide pour remarquer qu'elle se le rappelait surtout à elle-même.

« A ce propos, vous devez retirer votre alliance. »

Elle soupira d'agacement, tirant la bague de son doigt et lui tendant. Il s'en saisit et la fourra dans la poche de sa veste. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir en voyant Demetri arriver à leur rencontre.

« Ai-je vraiment le physique d'une adolescente de 15 ans ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe, en se retournant vers Aro.

« Eh bien… vous n'êtes certes pas aussi petite que ma sœur, mais vous n'êtes pas très grande... » Elle lui offrit son regard le plus noir pour toute réponse « Était-ce...misogyne ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

« J'aimerais que ça le soit pour trouver une raison de me venger de vous. »

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous vous venger de moi ? Je suis une crème. »

« Vous m'avez forcée à mettre cette robe »

« Elle vous va si bien… Vous êtes ravissante. »

Bella lutta de toutes ses forces contre ses mots doux et la chaleur qu'ils firent naître dans son cœur.

« Vous êtes exaspérant, Aro. »

« Et vous êtes impertinente. Votre couverture va voler en éclat si vous continuez à faire savoir votre opinion à haute voix. Tenez donc votre langue, petite fille. »

 _Petite fille_

C'était assez insultant.

Elle leva fièrement la tête avant de se détourner de lui. Elle était presque à la porte en bois lorsqu'il l'appela de nouveau.

« Vous oubliez quelque chose. »

Elle se retourna vers lui en soupirant d'exaspération. Demetri venait de mettre une cape sur les épaules de son maître. Ce dernier en tenait une autre dans la main. Une cape rouge. Il avait ce petit sourire suffisant qui était à la fois exaspérant et adorable. Elle en soupira, faisant le chemin inverse.

Aro l'aida aimablement à enfiler sa cape. Il semblait toujours affreusement amusé par la situation. Quand il eut terminé d'ajuster le manteau autour d'elle, Bella se précipita à l'extérieur sans lui accorder un mot, ni un regard. Demetri l'aida à monter dans la voiture. Quelques instants plus tard, Aro s'asseyait en face d'elle en silence. Le cocher donna un coup de fouet aux chevaux. Avant que Bella ne le comprenne, le carrosse sortait déjà de la ville.

C'est un silence étrangement familier qui régna durant plusieurs minutes. Mais leurs conversations et leurs confrontations débutaient toujours par un silence pesant.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant les dix premières minutes de leur voyage.

Quand, après plusieurs regard insistants à son compagnon, Bella ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Alors, vous êtes le fameux Duc de Volterra dont tout le monde parle. »

Il avait été là, à regarder par la fenêtre jusqu'à présent. Il tourna la tête vers elle après qu'elle ait parlé.

« En fait, Marcus, Caius et moi sommes tous les trois le Duc de Volterra. Nous alternons ce rôle d'un siècle à l'autre. »

« Pour ne pas que les habitants de Volterra se posent des questions sur leur Duc centenaire, j'imagine. »

Aro retourna la tête vers la vitre. La conversation ne semblait pas vraiment l'intéresser, « Surtout parce que le rôle de Duc implique de répondre aux invitations de nobles oisifs et stupides, qui ne savent rien faire à part me faire perdre mon temps. »

Bella le regarda fixement. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la régularité de ses traits. Elle avait une envie folle de toucher sa peau, tant elle était belle. Et ses cheveux. Non, elle voulait plutôt passer une main dans ses cheveux sombres.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, consternée par ses propres pensées.

 _Putain de perfection vampirique de merde._

Elle détourna les yeux en inspirant profondément, tentant de ressaisir.

L'air du carrosse était monopolisé par _son_ odeur.

Ce voyage promettait d'être une véritable torture.

oOo

Florence, au XVIIIe siècle, n'avait rien à voir avec celle du XVIe voire du XXIe siècle. La misère était à chaque coin de rue. Des rues, d'ailleurs, d'une saleté et d'une puanteur insoutenable. Tellement insoutenable que Bella en eut la nausée. Aro lui tendit gentiment un mouchoir pour couvrir son nez.

Cependant, elle devait admettre que l'endroit dans lequel se déroulait la réception était...à couper le souffle. Mille lanternes éclairaient la demeure et les jardins. La luminosité était comme en plein jour. Des colonnes, style époque romaine, ornaient la façade du château, rendant le lieu encore plus mythique.

C'était tellement beau que Bella loupa la marche pour descendre de la calèche. Elle se rattrapa cependant à temps, lissant les plis de sa jupe tout en détaillant avec admiration le décors féerique qui l'entourait.

« _C'est putain de beau_ »

Cette remarque lui avait échappé bien malgré elle. Elle détestait quand sa bouche était plus rapide que son cerveau. Elle se pinça les lèvres quand Aro apparut à ses côtés, aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme, tout en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

« Enfin, je voulais dire que- »

« J'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous vouliez dire, _Victoria_. »

Il lui offrit son bras en silence. Bella le regarda quelques instants, son nez se plissant de suspicion. Elle céda dans un soupir, glissant sa petite main au creux de son bras. Ils avancèrent comme un vers la prestigieuse demeure. Des gens, fort élégants, rentraient en masse dans le bâtiment. Certaines personnes les dévisageaient ouvertement, ce qui mettait Bella profondément mal à l'aise. Après un énième regard d'une énième personne, elle soupira ouvertement, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps.

« Les gens n'arrêtent pas de vous regarder », souffla-t-elle discrètement, exaspérée.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils regardent. »

 _Super !_

L'intérieur du château était tout aussi beau que l'extérieur voire plus encore. La réception se déroulait sur tout le rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait pas un salon, mais _quatre_. Le premier était un coin de discussion où les dames se retrouvaient pour parler de leurs vies. Le deuxième était consacré à la danse. Bella se jura de fuir cette pièce comme la peste. Le troisième salon était consacré au jeu. Des jeux d'argent, principalement. Le buffet était dans la quatrième pièce. Il y avait tant de monde. Bella se demandait comment Aro pouvait rester si près de tous ces humains sans perdre la raison. Mais en lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle remarqua qu'il semblait extrêmement serein.

Ils furent annoncés par un valet comme étant « _Le Duc de Volterra et sa nièce, Victoria._ »

La prise qu'avait Bella autour du bras d'Aro se resserra considérablement à mesure qu'ils s'engageaient dans le premier salon.

Elle était clairement paniquée.

Comment pouvait-elle faire semblant devant tant de personnes ?

Elle était une gazelle jetée dans la fosse aux lions.

Ils allaient la dévorer.

 _Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, ne m'abandonnez pas au milieu de ces requins affamés_ , priait-elle doucement.

« La voyez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, espérant que sa voix ne trahisse pas sa panique.

Elle le vit secouer la tête. Ses yeux sombres balayaient frénétiquement la pièce à la recherche de la femme qu'ils cherchaient.

Soudain, une voix hystérique les sortit brusquement de leur petit monde

« Aro ! »

Bella entendit ce dernier soupirer discrètement.

Elle aperçut une femme se détacher de la foule et venir vers eux, visiblement ravie de les voir...ou de le voir, plutôt. Elle avait environ la quarantaine. Son visage était amical. Bella fut rassurée un instant. Cependant, la mine dépité qu'affichait son compagnon d'infortune fit progressivement mourir ses espoirs.

La femme arriva à leur hauteur en souriant, « Comme il est bon de vous voir. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. Et vous n'êtes pas seul, en plus » elle tourna son regard bleu vers Bella, « Votre nièce est ravissante. Pourquoi la cacher plus longtemps ! »

« Victoria, » murmura Aro en se retournant vers _sa nièce_ , « La duchesse Angélica Facchinetti »

La façon qu'il avait d'ignorer superbement les compliments de la duchesse était si comique que Bella eut du mal à garder son sérieux.

Néanmoins, elle fit sa révérence et répondit de la voix la plus douce et innocente qu'elle put « Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Angélica semblait absolument ravie, « Oh, elle est vraiment charmante ! » s'écria-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, « Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler d'un tel trésor ? », son regard accusateur se porta de nouveau sur Aro.

« Victoria est la seule enfant de mon défunt frère » assura-t-il avec confiance, « Elle a été envoyé dans un couvent en Angleterre pour parfaire son éducation. Elle est de retour en Italie depuis peu. »

Bella était consternée et terrifiée par la façon dont les mensonges glissaient sur ses lèvres fines avec une telle facilité. Qui aurait pu croire, avec le ton qu'il employait, qu'il mentait. Elle en resta figée d'effroi.

Tous les autres pouvaient bien faire semblant, ils étaient des amateurs, c'était lui le maître de la manipulation.

« Oh ! » s'écria la Duchesse, impressionnée, « Alors, ma chérie, comment trouvez-vous l'Italie ? Est-ce qu'elle vous a manqué, pendant ces années d'exil forcé ? »

Bella la regarda un instant, horrifiée, ne sachant quoi répondre. Son cerveau cherchait désespérément une issue, une réponse. Finalement, elle décida de ne pas tout à fait mentir, « Le climat, surtout, m'a manqué. Je déteste la pluie et le froid. »

Elle faisait référence à Forks, bien sûr. Mais personne ne pouvait le deviner.

Angélica rit ouvertement à sa réponse.

« Oui, on dit qu'il pleut souvent en Angleterre ! » se moqua-t-elle, « Eh bien, Aro, vous ne boudez plus ce genre de réceptions ? »

« A la vérité, Madame, » commença-t-il froidement « cela fait parti de l'éducation de ma nièce. Son apprentissage religieux est terminé. Maintenant, elle doit apprendre à se comporter en société. »

« Quel chance d'avoir un oncle si prévoyant. N'est-ce pas ma chérie ? » Bella acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pour toute réponse. « Allons, Aro, vous pouvez me la confier, j'en prendrai soin comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Tant de gens veulent connaître l'ange que vous avez amené. Vous ne pouvez pas les priver d'un tel plaisir. De plus, cela lui fera un entraînement idéal ! »

La tête de Bella pivota violemment dans la direction d'Aro. Ses yeux paniqués rencontrèrent les siens. Ses petits doigts serraient son bras si fort qu'une personne normale en aurait très certainement souffert.

 _N'acceptez pas_ , disaient ses yeux, _je vous en prie n'acceptez pas_

« Je dois régler quelques affaires avec le Comte Cosenza » expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Mais elle savait qu'il mentait. Elle savait qu'il devait chercher la raison de leur venue : la Comtesse de Virginia de Castiglione. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer intérieurement.

 _Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça !_

« Alors parfait ! C'est décidé ! » ria joyeusement Angélica. « Dites bonsoir à votre oncle ma chérie, et venez avec moi. » reprit-elle en tendant la main vers Bella.

Cette dernière déglutit difficilement, se retournant lentement vers Aro.

« Soyez sage, Victoria » dit-il doucement en se penchant vers elle. Il vint l'embrasser sur la joue, geste faussement familier, qui lui fit mal au cœur tant il était douloureusement doux. Ses lèvres étaient si froides contre sa peau. Les paupières de Bella devinrent lourdes. Elle dut lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Encore ces picotements. Le baiser dura moins de deux secondes mais il lui paraissait éternel. Ses lèvres laissèrent une douce fraîcheur sur sa joue. Une fraîcheur bienvenue. Il trouva le temps de lui glisser discrètement à l'oreille « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens. »

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ses mots, la duchesse lui agrippait le bras et la traînait loin de son protecteur.

Ainsi commença son calvaire. Discuter avec Jane était presque plus plaisant. Angélica insista pour lui présenter toutes ses amies, qui étaient _toutes_ d'un ennui mortel. Pendant presque une heure, elle dut faire semblant de s'intéresser à leurs petits problèmes insignifiants de nobles, qui ne savaient visiblement rien de la _vraie_ angoisse.

Cette robe était une torture et n'arrangeait donc rien. Plus d'une fois, Bella balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d'Aro. Mais il n'était nulle part. Elle se promit de lui faire payer. Il l'avait abandonnée, livrée littéralement aux harpies.

C'est donc au bout de ces soixante minutes insupportables qu'elle se décida à se lever de son siège.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. » dit-elle doucement aux dames présentes, « Je vais rejoindre mon oncle. »

« Oh, vous n'y pensez pas ! » s'écria Angélica

« Vous préférez vraiment la compagnie d'Aro à la nôtre ? » demanda l'une de ses amies « Il est d'un tel ennui. ». Certaines femmes acquiescèrent en riant bêtement.

 _En fait, n'importe quelle autre compagnie serait plus agréable que la vôtre,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Bella ne s'autorisa pas à lâcher une telle bombe cependant, au risque de déclencher la Première Guerre mondiale avant l'heure et se contenta de sourire aimablement.

« Il m'a promis une danse et j'avoue avoir envie de m'y essayer. »

« Oh, je vois ! Revenez nous voir après » lança la duchesse avant de reprendre la conversation là où elle avait été arrêté.

 _Compte là-dessus !_

Bella se détourna. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la cheminée du salon, regardant autour d'elle, cherchant le visage familier qu'elle espérait voir revenir vers elle depuis près d'une heure. Elle soupira. Il n'était pas là. Sûrement dans l'un des trois autres salons. Elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand un homme apparut devant elle.

Il était différent des autres nobles présents ce soir. Sa figure semblait plus sincère et amicale. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés derrière son crâne par un ruban noir. Ses vêtements paraissaient presque aussi coûteux que ceux d'Aro, étaient-ils au moins tout aussi élégants que les siens. Le sourire était sur ses lèvres, révélant des dents blanches et alignées, étonnamment soignées pour l'époque. Ses yeux riaient du monde entier. Il tenait un verre de vin dans la main droite.

« Bonsoir » salua-t-il aimablement en arrivant près d'elle. Elle sut qu'il n'était pas italien, mais ne reconnut pas son accent tant il était léger, « Vous êtes la fameuse Victoria. On ne parle que de vous. »

« Heu...Bonsoir... » répondit Bella, prise de court, « J'espère sincèrement que ce que vous dites est faux »

Il rit doucement, « Malheureusement, c'est vrai. Les femmes sont absolument jalouses de vous. »

« Pourquoi le seraient-elles ? »

« Votre robe » répondit-il en montrant la fameuse robe du menton, « Elles sont jalouses de votre robe. Elle vient de Paris ? »

« La robe ? »

« Oui, la robe. » il sourit comme si elle n'était qu'une petite enfant.

« Heu...oui. » elle n'en avait aucune idée en réalité.

« Vous cherchez votre oncle, j'imagine. »

« En effet...l'avez-vous vu? »

« Oui, il m'a bousculé tout à l'heure. » répondit-il, en riant doucement « Il ne s'est pas excusé. »

« Excusez-moi...qui êtes vous ? »

« Oh ! » s'exclama l'homme « Je suis vraiment confus. Je fais les choses à l'envers. » Il fit une profonde révérence, d'une façon comique « Je m'appelle François, marquis de Belmont. » Bella lui sourit pour toute réponse. Il se redressa correctement, « Comment était-ce ? L'Angleterre ? »

« Ennuyeux et froid. »

« Oui, j'imagine. Vous dansez ? »

 _Non, absolument pas._

Elle rougit affreusement d'embarras, « Heu...en fait... »

Bella se tut brusquement, l'apercevant enfin. Elle croisa son regard noir furieux. Il s'approchait d'eux à grands pas, visiblement hors de lui. Bella se demandait si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être s'était-elle mal comportée avec le petit marquis. Puis elle remarqua enfin que ce n'était pas envers elle qu'était dirigée cette colère. Elle tourna son regard paniqué vers Belmont, prête à dire quelque chose pour le prévenir de la tempête qui allait se déchaîner sur lui. Mais trop tard, la voix froide d'Aro tonna dangereusement derrière l'homme.

« François...toujours en vie... », il apparut aux côtés de Bella en fusillant le marquis du regard.

« Aro, toujours aussi rabat-joie. »

Bella fut sidérée par le courage de l'homme...ou par sa bêtise. Il leva le verre qu'il tenait en main depuis tout à l'heure, et but doucement son vin en regardant Aro. Ses yeux bleus riaient de lui. « Je faisais connaissance avec votre nièce. C'est une vision, elle est charmante. »

« En effet » cracha Aro, « Elle l'est. »

«J'étais sur le point de l'inviter à danser, justement »

Bella ouvrit la bouche, pour se défendre mais elle fut une nouvelle fois coupée par la voix froide du roi des vampires.

« Il se trouve que c'est à moi qu'elle a promis sa première danse. Voulez-vous nous excuser ? »

François leur sourit pour toute réponse, « Bien sûr. » son regard doux glissa sur elle une dernière fois, « Mademoiselle... » salua-t-il doucement avant de se détourner.

Aro soupira, exaspéré. Il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le deuxième salon. Elle courait presque pour suivre sa cadence.

« Ne parlez plus jamais à cet homme » ordonna-t-il froidement.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Il s'arrêta enfin près d'une fenêtre. Ils étaient légèrement à l'écart des autres, « C'est un libertin. N'avez-vous pas vu la façon dont il vous regardait ? »

« Parce que vous l'avez vu, vous ? Il vous tournait le dos. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Isabella- » gronda-t-il doucement.

« _Victoria_ » rectifia-t-elle, « Vous ne le croirez peut-être pas, mais je le trouvais plutôt sympathique. »

« Évidemment qu'il est sympathique. C'est un français. Les français sont tous sympathiques, puis ils vous la mettent à l'envers quand vous avez le dos tourné. »

Elle resta sans voix, choquée. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait dire quelque chose de grossier. Il semblait trop sophistiqué et poli pour parler d'une telle façon. Ce n'était sûrement pas naturel chez lui.

« _Wow._ » lâcha-t-elle, impressionnée « Il y a du vécu dans ce que vous dites, je me trompe ? »

« C'est une histoire vraiment tragique que je vous raconterais si vous êtes sage. » répondit-il avec une ironie à peine dissimulée.

« J'espère sincèrement que vous ne comptez pas me faire danser. »

« Non. Je ne danse pas. »

« Vous ne savez pas danser? » taquina-t-elle.

« Je sais danser. Mais _vous_ ne savez pas danser. Voilà pourquoi je ne danse pas. Vous allez nous humilier. »

« Vous êtes d'une telle délicatesse, Aro. Merci. »

Il lui offrit son regard le plus sévère, « Promettez que vous n'approcherez plus François. »

Bella soupira doucement, « Je pense qu'il a très bien vu que je n'étais pas réceptive à ses avances. »

Aro secoua la tête, résigné, « Vous pensez vraiment qu'il se soucie de la façon dont vous répondez ou non à ses avances, Isabella ? Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe dans votre siècle mais dans celui-ci, les hommes se fichent des conséquences. Ils veulent quelque chose, _ils le prennent_. Souvent au détriment des femmes, d'ailleurs. Maintenant, soyez une grande fille et promettez-moi de ne plus l'approcher. J'aimerais que Carlisle récupère sa belle-fille en un seul morceau. »

« Est-ce pour cela que vous m'aidez ? Pour Carlisle ? »

« Il était mon ami autrefois. » répondit-il doucement, ses yeux soudainement ailleurs, à une autre époque, dans une autre vie.

« Oui. Il l'était. Ça s'est mal terminé, d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était en colère contre lui. Mais elle l'était. Une rage folle était née dans son cœur. Et sa dernière réponse avait été pour le blesser. Le regard meurtrier qu'il lui offrit prouva qu'elle avait atteint sa cible.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? »

« Arrêtez de me parler comme si j'étais une enfant. Je comprends les choses. » cracha-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, « Je saisis les enjeux. »

« Je ne me soucie pas de ce que vous pensez. »

Ce fut pire qu'une claque.

Elle l'avait cherché.

Ravalant sa rancœur, Bella leva la tête vers lui.

Il était impossible à comprendre. A un moment il était absolument charmant, la seconde d'après il était méchant et blessant.

Elle s'apprêtait donc à répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais les yeux de l'homme la quittèrent brusquement.

« Elle est là. »

Bella suivit son regard. Elle vit une grande femme aux cheveux gris et à la robe noire se glisser dans un groupe de discussion.

« Allons-y » annonça Aro

« Attendez, » dit-elle rapidement, lui saisissant le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer, « vous me sermonnez à propos de François et vous voulez maintenant rejoindre son petit groupe de discussion ? »

Aro se crispa sous son contact, fixant sa petite main, posée délicatement sur son bras. Il semblait se retenir de respirer. Son regard croisa le sien et elle se noya dans ses deux iris noirs. Il finit par détourner son attention d'elle, balayant du regard le salon et s'apercevant effectivement que François faisait parti de l'assemblée que Virginia de Castiglione venait de rejoindre.

« Je m'occupe du français. » finit-il par dire. Sa voix paraissait à la fois plus instable et plus profonde qu'à l'habitude. Il se racla la gorge.

« Est-ce censé me rassurer ? », demanda-t-elle, ne remarquant rien de son étrange attitude. Trop habituée, justement, à ses réactions exagérées et inhabituelles.

« Avez-vous besoin d'être rassurée, Isabella ? Je pensais que vous n'étiez plus une enfant. »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être perdue dans un autre siècle. »

« Ma chère, ça fait plus de trois milles ans que je traverse tous les siècles.»

Elle resta sans voix, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça. Il lui prit le poignet avec une étrange douceur, glissant sa petite main au creux de son bras. Des picotements, encore. Bella se demandait si c'était seulement dans sa tête, ou s'il les ressentait aussi. S'il les ressentait, il n'en montrait jamais rien. Et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir senti de tels picotements quand il lui avait touché la joue, le jour de leur rencontre. Elle était sans doute trop impressionnée et stressée ce jour-là pour les remarquer. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement quelque chose de récent. Dans ce cas-là, leur apparition était encore plus inexplicable.

Aro la conduit vers le petit groupe en silence.

Ils étaient à quelques pas de l'assemblée quand la voix de François parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Bella.

« Je suis convaincu que l'Amérique est l'avenir. Tenez, l'Indépendance Américaine est une véritable révolution dans notre monde. Ils sont en démocratie, à présent. Je trouve cela très précurseur. Saviez-vous que j'ai combattu aux côtés des américains, d'ailleurs ? Les anglais ont reçu une bonne leçon ! »

« Seigneur, François » soupira Aro en arrivant à ses côtés « Vous vous entendez ? »

Tout le groupe se retourna vers eux. Leurs yeux traînèrent davantage sur la petite femme agrippée au bras du Duc comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je vous trouve très étroit d'esprit, Aro. » répondit François avec arrogance « Et permettez-moi de vous dire que, pour un savant, vous avez les oreilles bien grandes. »

« Et vous, pour un âne, vous les avez bien petites. »

Quelques personnes gloussèrent dans l'assemblée. Bella elle-même tâcha de garder son sérieux. La mine qu'affichait le marquis était à mourir de rire.

« Est-ce pour vos idées républicaines que le roi de France vous a contraint à l'exil ou est-ce pour les liens étroits que vous entretenez avec Monsieur de Calonne ? » reprit Aro en douceur. « Pas que cela m'intéresse, évidement... » ajouta-t-il en voyant François prêt à répondre.

Aro se tourna vers Virginia de Castiglione, lui souriant aimablement, visiblement sur le point d'engager la conversation avec elle. Mais le marquis ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot.

« En fait, vous êtes paniqué, Aro. Vous êtes effrayé par tout l'engouement que provoque l'Indépendance Américaine. Et je comprends votre peur du changement...vous faites parti du vieux monde, après tout. »

Le vampire soupira doucement, l'air exaspéré par la situation, « Dois-je vous rappeler que vous portez un titre de noblesse ? »

Bella regardait le marquis. Il semblait totalement inconscient du danger. Aro n'était certainement pas un homme avec qui on jouait.

« Est-ce qu'être noble me dispense de prendre part aux changements qui s'opèrent ? Il se trouve que le monde change. Vous allez devoir évoluer vous aussi, ou périr.»

« François, vous profitez ouvertement des avantages de votre rang, comme nous le faisons tous. Vous n'êtes pas différent de nous. Les rois passent, mais la royauté demeure. Il n'y a pas d'autres chemins que la royauté. »

« L'Indépendance Américaine- » reprit François, comme s'il n'avait que ces mots à la bouche.

« L'Indépendance Américaine est une malheureuse exception » l'interrompit Aro.

Quelques nobles hochèrent la tête, visiblement d'accord. Bella aurait tant voulu lui dire à quel point il se trompait. Mais il était un roi lui-même. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que toutes ses certitudes allaient être bousculées par la Révolution Française.

« Vous avez tort. » reprit le jeune français « Et j'ignore, Monsieur, si vous mourrez sur l'échafaud ou de la syphilis. »

Bella grimaça à l'insulte, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Aro pour voir sa réaction. Il semblait si calme, qu'elle en fut surprise. Il s'était mis en colère pour moins que ça, avec elle.

« Cela dépend, Monsieur, de si j'embrasse vos principes ou votre maîtresse. »

Le marquis arqua un sourcils dédaigneux qui n'échappa pas à Bella. Il allait répondre, mais une femme du groupe l'interrompit, montrant légèrement du doigt quelque chose derrière Bella et Aro.

« N'est-ce pas la petite comtesse de Liechtenstein, la petite bigote que vous aviez tenté de séduire la dernière fois, marquis ? Elle est d'une telle beauté ! »

Bella regarda brièvement par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir la fameuse comtesse. La dame en question était magnifique, un physique typiquement allemand, blonde, grande aux yeux bleus. Seize ou dix-sept ans, pas plus. Bella comprit à ce moment qu'Aro avait dit vrai à propos du marquis. Elle n'en était pas vraiment fâchée. Juste exaspérée de voir à quel point les femmes étaient exhibées comme des trophées.

Elle se retourna vers le groupe et vit cette lueur arrogante dans les yeux du marquis, alors qu'il dévisageait la petite comtesse.

Bella en fut d'autant plus exaspérée, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sans son autorisation et lâchèrent quelque chose comme « Les femmes préfèrent être belles plutôt qu'intelligentes parce que, chez les hommes, il y a plus d'idiots que d'aveugles. »

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Aro tourner la tête brusquement vers elle. Elle ne sut déchiffrer son expression parce que la seconde d'après, il ne la regardait plus. Elle avait toujours les yeux parfaitement ancrés dans ceux du marquis, qui lui offrit un sourire amusé mais ne répondit rien.

La femme qui avait parlé tout à l'heure pour désigner la petite comtesse, reprit : « Avez-vous eu du succès, marquis ? »

Le concerné inclina doucement la tête, « Moi, les femmes m'ont toujours réussi. »

« Sauf Madame votre Mère » répondit froidement Aro.

Cette fois, Bella s'autorisa à afficher un sourire moqueur. D'autres rirent. Un rictus tordit la bouche du marquis. Il ne répondit rien. Aro avait gagné la bataille de virilité, apparemment.

Aro se retourna vers Virginia de Castiglione qui souriait aimablement

« Madame, puis-je vous parler à présent ? »

Le sourire de la comtesse s'élargit, « Cher Duc, nos discussion sont toujours si agréables. »

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT(S) :** Aucun.

* * *

J'ai pu dire, au premier chapitre, qu'il y aurait 15 chapitres. Il y en aura en réalité 16, et peut-être même 17 (toujours en comptant l'épilogue).


	9. Chapitre 9

**DISCLAIMER :**

 **\- L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer**

 **\- Les OC sont à moi**

 **\- Avertissements et traductions (si il y a) en bas de page comme d'hab'**

 **\- Certains éléments de ce chapitre s'éloignent de l'œuvre originale**

 **Blabla :**

Cela fait tellement longtemps ! Je travaille jusqu'en août et c'est compliqué de poster un nouveau chapitre car je suis très fatiguée. Alors, c'est le seul chapitre que je posterai jusqu'en août. Après le boulot, je pars en vacance...j'essayerai de poster avant de partir. Si je n'y arrive pas, je posterai après. Je suis désolée, j'ai dit que je serai régulière et je me rends compte que je n'y arrive pas. Je fais de mon mieux.

Bisous et merci de vos mots, de votre compréhension.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **°oOo°**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 _ **« L'amour, souvent, se cache sous les apparences d'une innocente amitié. »**_

 **\- Marie-Jeanne Riccoboni (1772)**

 **°oOo°**

 **.**

 **.**

Il l'avait abandonnée pour parler à la comtesse. Elle était seulement là, près de cette immense cheminée à boire du vin.

Elle détestait le vin.

Son dos était appuyé contre le mur. Ce n'était sans doute pas une position très correcte, mais elle s'en fichait.

François la fuyait comme la peste, à présent. Pas étonnant son « oncle » l'avait humilié devant une assemblée entière. Et il y avait eu des témoins. Pour se racheter un honneur, le petit français devait à cet instant répandre les pires des calomnies sur Aro. Des bassesses bien sûr, car son esprit et ses arguments ne pouvaient égaler ceux d'Aro, quand il se retrouvait face à lui. Que voulait-il faire face à un vampire de plus de trois milles ans, de toute façon ?

 _Trois_ _milles ans_ , songea Bella avec horreur. Il était le vampire le plus vieux qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

Les autres nobles lui jetaient des regards curieux ou mauvais. Ils n'osaient pas l'approcher. Le dernier qui l'avait approchée était François, et Aro avait été furieux. Elle avait un démon pour oncle et tout le monde le savait, donc personne ne voulait l'approcher.

Elle ne se souciait pas de ce qu'ils pensaient. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à faire semblant d'être polie.

Soudain, elle aperçut Aro et Virginia revenir vers elle. Elle se redressa correctement, finissant son verre d'une traite.

Aro plissa doucement le nez en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Virginia souriait aimablement, « Si nous allions faire une promenade dehors, Victoria ? »

Bella la regarda, puis elle regarda Aro. Il hocha la tête à sa question silencieuse.

Elle soupira « J'arrive. »

« Très bien. Je vous attends dehors. » répondit la comtesse avant de se détourner et de sortir.

Aro lui prit le verre des mains, « Êtes-vous ivre ? »

« Non. Absolument pas. Et ce vin est dégueulasse. »

« C'est un vin français. »

« Ça doit être pour ça, alors... »

« Les vins français sont les meilleurs. »

« Je pensais que vous détestiez les français. »

« Eh bien, ils sont plutôt savoureux. »

« Les vins ou les français ? »

Il haussa doucement les épaules, « Les deux j'imagine. »

Elle tripota nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux, « Je devrais peut-être la rejoindre. »

Aro hocha sèchement la tête, « Si vous avez besoin d'aide, il suffit de dire mon nom. Où que vous soyez, je vous entendrais. »

Il voulait sans doute être gentil, mais sa voix était vide de toute émotion

La remarque sur Carlisle n'était visiblement pas passée. Il était en colère.

 _Il l'a cherché_ , se dit-elle.

Mais elle se réprima rapidement.

Cette froideur était de _sa_ faute. Il avait, peut-être, été un peu brutal dans la manière de choisir ses mots, mais il n'avait jamais cessé de veiller sur elle. En contrepartie, elle avait juste été d'une profonde ingratitude en touchant une corde sensible, une amitié perdue qui était visiblement, une blessure toujours ouverte.

« Merci, Aro. »

Le vampire acquiesça simplement avant de se détourner d'elle.

Bella soupira.

 _Je suis vraiment la reine des idiotes,_ se dit-elle tristement.

Elle se promit de se faire pardonner cependant, et de faire davantage d'efforts pour se montrer reconnaissante et aimable avec lui.

Elle sortit de la demeure. Le vent était frais, mais pas glacial. Cette fraîcheur lui fit du bien. Elle chercha Virginia des yeux. Elle la trouva difficilement. Cette grande femme en noir semblait se fondre dans la nuit. Bella descendit les marches et alla à sa rencontre.

Virginia lui sourit aimablement quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, « Aro semble vous apprécier. » dit-elle simplement, « Il n'apprécie pas grand monde, pourtant...C'est étrange. »

« Vous vous trompez. » répondit doucement Bella, « Il me hait en ce moment. »

« Eh bien, heureusement pour vous, la haine n'est pas le contraire de l'amour. »

Bella baissa les yeux au sol, « J'ai été exécrable tout à l'heure. Je devrais sans doute m'excuser... »

« Ne faites pas ça. » répondit la vieille femme, « Il n'a pas besoin d'un esclave. Il en a déjà plein. »

La jeune femme la regarda, sans comprendre.

Savait-elle que Aro était un vampire ? Bella n'osa pas poser de question, de peur de la condamner.

« Marchons » reprit Virginia.

Elles s'engagèrent ensemble sur un sentier illuminé de chandelles. Le ciel était découvert. On voyait les étoiles. Bella ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour admirer le ciel. Une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer les étoiles. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus beau. Un plaisir simple...

Virginia rompit le silence

« Aro m'a mis au courant de votre situation. »

Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, rabaissant son regard sur la femme à ses côtés, « Il dit...il dit que, peut-être, vous pourriez m'aider. »

« Il est un homme optimiste. »

« Alors, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement, sa voix était brisée par la déception.

La vieille femme lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil, « Comment est-ce ? Le XXIe siècle, comment est-ce ? »

« Je ne saurais le dire. »

« Mais si vous deviez le comparer avec ce siècle ? »

Bella hésita quelques instants, « Eh bien, les gens ici sont plus aimables...et polis. Cependant, la condition des femmes est- »

« Je sais. »

Bella croisa les mains devant elle, se raclant la gorge, elle décida qu'il fallait parler _du_ sujet. « Bien...concernant ma situation »

Elle fut coupée, « Je suis née en 1910 en Angleterre, vous savez. C'était une époque terrible. Je ne la regrette pas du tout. Avons-nous gagné la guerre, d'ailleurs ? »

« La première ? »

« Non, la deuxième. »

Bella se crispa spectaculairement. Ses pieds refusèrent de la porter plus loin, elle s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, « Depuis combien de temps êtes vous là ? »

Virginia se retourna vers elle, l'air songeur, « Je crois que ça fait environ vingt et un ans...Je suis partie en 1943 et je suis arrivée ici en 1768...oui, c'est ça. »

Toute l'énergie s'échappa de son corps. Elle commença à paniquer, et à ventiler. Son corsage limitait l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons. Elle sentait la panique refaire surface et les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux chocolats. « Vous voulez dire...que vous n'avez pas réussi à repartir ? »

Voyant sa détresse, Virginia s'approcha d'elle et lui frotta doucement le bras dans un geste réconfortant, « Non. J'aurais pu repartir. Mais je n'ai pas voulu. C'était mon choix. »

« Mais...pourquoi...vous- »

« Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme. Si je partais, je le perdais à tout jamais. »

Le regard de Bella tomba sur la robe noire de la comtesse.

 _Elle_ _est_ _en deuil,_ réalisa-t-elle.

« Est-ce que...ça en valait vraiment la peine… ? »

Virginia lui sourit doucement, « L'amour nécessite parfois des sacrifices. Vous êtes sans doute la mieux placée pour le comprendre. »

Est-ce qu'elle parlait d'Edward ? Comment pourrait-elle connaître l'existence d'Edward ? Bella était perdue et totalement désemparée.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment êtes vous arrivée jusqu'ici ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Un éclair. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit la jeune femme, « Un éclair aveuglant. Comment puis-je repartir dans mon siècle ? »

« Tout commence et tout se termine par un éclair, _Isabella_. Il suffit juste de le vouloir. »

« C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde ! » répondit-elle fortement, à la fois paniquée et agacée par ces énigmes.

Virginia continuait de la fixer d'un air aimable. Un maigre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres ridées, « En êtes-vous sûre ? »

« _Evidemment !_ »

Le sourire de la vieille comtesse devint plus indulgent, « Aro m'a dit que vous projetiez d'aller à Rome. »

« Oui ? »

« Les réponses à vos questions sont là-bas. »

Bella hocha la tête, « D'accord. Elles sont dans _l'Index_ ? »

« Les réponses sont _à Rome_. » insista de nouveau la vieille femme

Bella fronça les sourcils, « Que voulez-vous dire ? Je dois étudier tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque et pas uniquement ceux de l _'Index_? »

« Isabella, » tempéra doucement la vieille femme, et Bella se disait de plus en plus qu'il était étrange qu'une autre personne que Aro la nomme ainsi. « Vous ne vous posez pas les bonnes questions. Le problème n'est pas comment repartir. Mais plutôt, pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à repartir. »

« Mais parce que je ne sais pas comment faire ! » s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée et paniquée. Elle avait crié et quelques personnes se retournèrent dans leur direction.

« Isabella, vous êtes la seule à avoir le pouvoir de retourner dans votre siècle. Je ne peux pas vous aider, Aro ne peut pas vous aider, personne ne peut vous aider. Il n'y a que vous. »

« Mais- »

« Allez à Rome. » répéta Virginia, « Et posez-vous les bonnes questions. »

Sur ces paroles, la vieille dame la dépassa et disparut dans la nuit. Bella resta plantée là, perdue et terrifiée. Elle pleurait.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait _absolument_ repartir. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Il y avait une chose qui lui avait échappée. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Elle sursauta brusquement, levant ses yeux paniqués vers la source de cette voix.

Elle se détendit en comprenant que ce n'était que lui.

Il lui passa la cape rouge autour de ses petites épaules tremblantes.

« Vous tremblez » remarqua-t-il

Sa voix était toujours si douloureusement _neutre_. Il était là, en face d'elle, mais Bella se sentait si seule. Elle essuya ses joues d'un geste sec, détournant les yeux de lui.

 _Je vous déteste tellement ! Vous êtes d'une telle insensibilité !_

Ses pensées étaient fausses et injustes. Elle le savait. Et au fond, elle ne les pensait pas. Mais elle était tellement furieuse contre le monde entier, qu'elle ne put les réprimer. Elle tremblait toujours. Mais pas de froid. Elle était terrorisée.

C'était terminé. Elle ne rentrerait jamais à la maison. Elle ne reverrait jamais ses parents. Elle mourrait ici. Seule.

Une grande main élégante se posa brusquement sur son épaule délicate.

Elle le regarda de nouveau. Il lui tendait un mouchoir en tissu. Il y avait l'emblème des Volturi brodé dessus.

Elle leva lentement la main pour s'en saisir, « Merci. » murmura-t-elle douloureusement en essuyant ses yeux et ses joues.

Aro hocha doucement la tête « Venez, nous rentrons à Volterra. »

Une main se glissa brusquement dans la sienne, et il l'entraîna loin de ce sentier. Loin de cette stupide réception. Loin de ces gens hypocrites.

Le regard de Bella tomba naturellement sur leurs mains jointes. Celle de l'homme était gantée. Elle ne ressentait donc pas le froid de sa peau. Elle avait pourtant, toujours au fond d'elle cette furieuse envie de toucher sa peau.

Ses yeux remontèrent doucement vers le visage de l'homme.

Il était beau, même dans sa fureur.

Pourquoi était-il en colère ?

Était-il toujours en colère contre elle ou était-ce pour une autre raison ?

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la cour de la propriété, où les calèches attendaient patiemment le retour de leurs maîtres. Aro avisa leur voiture et se précipita vers elle. Il aida Bella à monter à l'intérieur et, après avoir donner ses ordres au cocher, il la rejoint, s'installant sur la banquette face à elle sans un mot.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la questionne sur l'entretien avec Virginia. Mais il n'en fit rien. A peine était-il installé qu'il tournait son visage vers la fenêtre à sa droite. Bella se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, tournant et retournant le mouchoir d'Aro dans ses mains.

Elle était blessée par le silence qu'il imposait. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de lui en vouloir. Dans son désespoir, elle avait compris que tout était de sa faute. Ses enfantillages, ses remarques déplacées, étaient autant de facteurs qui expliquaient l'agacement et la colère d'Aro. Il était un vampire de plus de trois milles ans. Qu'avait-il à faire d'une jeune fille ingénue comme elle ?

La ville de Florence disparaissait derrière eux.

La calèche était perdue au milieu de la campagne italienne.

Il faisait trop sombre dehors pour que Bella puisse se distraire par les paysages. Aro, cependant, pouvait y trouver son compte grâce à sa vision améliorée.

N'en pouvant plus de ce silence, elle leva la tête vers lui et murmura doucement.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir protégée, ce soir... »

Il ne répondit rien, hochant simplement la tête sans la regarder.

Les doigts de Bella se crispèrent autour du mouchoir.

 _Je vous en prie, parlez._

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle avec réserve.

Aro soupira pour seule réponse. Il tourna pour la première fois la tête, ses yeux noirs froids se posant sur elle.

Bella sut immédiatement que cette froideur lui était destinée, à elle et à personne d'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière à présent. Elle avait eu le courage de lui poser une question et elle devait aller jusqu'au bout, au risque de le fâcher davantage.

« Pourquoi avez-vous créé les Volturi ? »

Son intérêt était sincère. Elle voulait le connaître, lui et ses proches. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà deux ou trois choses sur les Volturi grâce à Edward. Mais Edward n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement les Volturi. Il tenait toutes ses informations de son père et Carlisle parlait rarement de cette période de sa vie. Si bien que tous les éléments que Bella avait à sa disposition étaient des banalités logiques ou des déductions.

 _Les Volturi sont considérés comme la famille royale des vampires._

 _Caius, Marcus et Aro sont les rois._

 _Athenodora et Didyme sont les reines._

 _Ils font les lois._

 _Ils sont visiblement tous très vieux._

Voilà tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle espérait donc en apprendre plus. Mais Aro la fit déchanter rapidement.

« _Votre charmant petit mari ne vous l'a pas dit ?_ »

Bella fut sidérée par la violence de son ton. Le mépris dans sa voix était tel qu'elle en sursauta. Elle rajusta la cape autour des ses maigres épaules, se raclant doucement la gorge.

« Non. »

« Je me demande ce qu'il a pu vous dire. » reprit-il sur le même ton, « Il a très certainement dû juger des choses qu'il ne comprend pas, tout comme vous. Vous paraissez être faits l'un pour l'autre, effectivement. »

« Vous vous trompez. Il n'a prêté aucun jugement sur vous, ni sur vos frères. » c'était un demi-mensonge parce qu'elle avait peur de l'énerver davantage.

 _Ne l'énerve pas plus_ , répétait une petite voix dans sa tête, _il pourrait drainer ton sang en quelques secondes ou te briser la nuque._

Pourtant, Bella savait qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, même si il était très en colère. Comment diable pouvait-elle encore faire confiance à un vampire buveur de sang humain visiblement très remonté contre elle ? Mystère. Mais elle avait toujours foi en lui.

« Oh ! Comme c'est étrange ! Pourtant il y a tant de choses à dire sur nous. Des choses horribles dont vous feriez des cauchemars, petite fleur. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Carlisle à votre retour, il y a pris part, après tout. »

Il tourna rageusement la tête vers la fenêtre.

Elle resta statufiée pendant quelques instants. Son corps tout entier était crispé. Elle avait envie de pleurer de nouveau. Mais pour une raison différente cette fois. Bien différente.

 _Il me hait vraiment_ , réalisa-t-elle, horrifiée.

« On m'a seulement dit que vous régniez tous les trois, mais que vous étiez celui que prenait toujours la décision finale...»

« Et maintenant je suis un tyran. Comment supportez-vous d'être si près de moi ? Je dois vous répugner.»

« Vous ne me répugnez pas... » Cela lui avait échappé malgré elle. Elle rabaissa la tête vers ses genoux. « Je vais... partir. Je veux dire, à notre retour à Volterra, je partirai. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi »

« Oh, je vois. Vous comptez vous rendre à Rome toute seule. Et qui va vous traduire les documents en latin, hum ? » lança-t-il froidement.

Ce fut la goûte de trop. Excédée, elle explosa à son tour :

« J'ai _compris_ que vous me détestiez. Vous m'avez blessée alors j'ai tenté de vous blesser à mon tour. » hurla-t-elle tout d'un coup, relevant son petit visage mouillé vers lui, « C'était stupide, j'étais énervée. C'était digne de l'enfant que vous pensez reconnaître en moi. Je suis vraiment désolée, d'accord ? Même si je suis très douée pour remonter le temps, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour revenir en arrière. » Elle soupira tristement, « Je voulais juste... apprendre à vous connaître. »

Ce n'était certainement pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Il semblait totalement stupéfait par sa colère. Tellement stupéfait qu'il se contenta de la fixer en silence pendant de longues secondes.

« Je ne vous déteste pas » finit-il par dire, sa voix était plus douce à présent, « J'ai essayé, cependant. Mais vous êtes une personne difficile à haïr. »

« Avec quelques efforts supplémentaires, peut-être y parviendrez-vous. Les autres semblent y arriver. »

« Je ne suis _pas_ les autres. »

Une sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de Bella, « Je sais. »

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. Elle ne pleurait plus. Et la haine n'était plus sur le visage d'Aro.

Un petit soupir échappa à ce dernier, « Les Volturi sont là pour protéger le secret des vampires. » finit-il par dire pour répondre à la question qu'elle avait posé quelques instants auparavant « Toute société a besoin de règles, même une société cachée et immortelle ou ce serait l'anarchie. Et l'anarchie n'est pas quelque chose de souhaitable. »

Bella hocha la tête, « Alors, vous faites les lois et vous les faites respecter par tous ? »

Il acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête « C'est l'idée »

« Que se passe-t-il si un vampire transgresse une loi ? »

« Cela dépend de la gravité de la loi transgressée. J'ai tendance à penser que le dialogue est primordial. Mais certains de mes congénères poussent leur chance un peu trop loin. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Que les Volturi n'accordent pas de deuxième chance. »

« Je vois. » répondit-elle, rabaissant son visage vers ses mains, « Edward m'a dit que la mort attendait ceux qui transgressaient les lois. Alors, c'est ce que vous faites ? Vous punissez ? »

« Isabella, nous ne sommes pas des bourreaux. » expliqua-t-il patiemment, « Nous veillons simplement à ce que le monde tourne normalement. Mais bien sûr, la plupart des vampires nous haïssent pour ce que nous sommes, et ce que nous faisons. Ils ont la mémoire sélective et ne retiennent que ce qu'ils veulent. Ils retiennent d'ailleurs souvent les choses les plus horribles, parce que ça les arrange de penser qu'il y a toujours plus monstrueux qu'eux. Mais la vérité, _uccellino_ , c'est que nous sommes tous des monstres. »

« Edward avait peur de vous. » déclara-t-elle, sans oser le regarder, « Je pense qu'il vous considère comme un monstre. »

« Il ne serait pas premier, ni le dernier. Et je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tort.»

Sa réponse lui brisa le cœur. Il y avait un tel abandon dans sa réponse, comme si il acceptait tout ça. Comme si c'était _normal_. Elle releva le visage vers lui. Ses yeux noirs étaient si doux à cet instant. Elle en fut bouleversée.

« Il y a une telle résignation dans votre réponse » dit-elle doucement, tachant de dissimuler ses émotions.

« C'est comme ça. » répondit-il simplement, sans aucune trace d'apitoiement, « C'est mieux ainsi. »

Elle avait une envie furieuse et folle de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre son cœur. Bien sûr, elle n'oserait jamais le faire. Et cette pensée, comme toutes les autres pensées qu'elle avait eu à son propos et qu'elle avait réprimé, ne la choquait plus à présent. Elle s'était faite à lui. A son caractère changeant, à son visage, à sa voix, à ses yeux.

Brusquement, elle se rappela des paroles de Didyme

 _Je sais que vous avez un peu peur et que vous ne savez pas quoi penser de lui. Mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit à son propos. Les gens le détestent mais pour les mauvaises raisons._

Bella comprit le sens de ces mots. Les gens le détestaient parce qu'ils le voyaient comme un bourreau, un _despote_ les privant de libertés. Mais il faisait tout ça pour leur secret… pour _les_ protéger. En retour, il ne demandait rien et acceptait avec un tel abandon toutes les conséquences de son travail. Y compris la solitude éternelle.

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un monstre. » dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle maudit une fois de plus ses lèvres, plus rapides que son cerveau. Mais la réaction d'Aro apaisa son ego.

Il sourit doucement « C'est incroyablement gentil et naïf de votre part. »

« Il faut toujours quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot. Celui que personne ne veut. C'est tombé sur vous, et sur vos frères. Si vous n'étiez pas là, ce serait le chaos, les humains seraient persécutés par les vampires...ce qui serait terrible parce que les hommes se persécutent déjà entre eux. Je comprends très bien ce que vous faites, et pourquoi vous le faites. Et je ne pense pas que cela vous rende plus monstrueux que les autres.»

Quelque chose changea dans son regard noir. Elle fut satisfaite de ce changement, qui apaisa son cœur meurtri.

« Je vous remercie. » déclara-t-il après un moment de silence.

C'était la première fois qu'il disait une chose aussi simple et commune que des remerciements.

« Je le pense. »

« Je vous remercie de le penser. »

« De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas vérifier si je dis la vérité ou pas. »

Le petit rire qu'il lui offrit en retour lui réchauffa le cœur.

Quelque chose d'inimaginable se passa en elle à cet instant. Mais elle ne s'embêta pas à le repousser. C'était agréable de parler avec lui. Elle poursuivit donc la conversation, sachant que c'était un sujet qui l'intéressait. Elle voulait réellement le connaître, et percer sa personnalité.

« N'est-ce pas trop pesant ? Le pouvoir ? »

Il semblait amusé à présent, un autre petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, « Je ne me plaindrait pas pour quelque chose que j'ai voulu et choisi. »

« _Kant_ dit que le pouvoir corrompt inévitablement la raison. »

Aro inclina respectueusement la tête, « Il n'y a rien de plus vrai. »

« Avez-vous perdu la raison, alors ? »

« Ne l'avez-vous pas constaté vous-même ? » demanda-t-il aimablement, « Je suis l'homme le moins raisonnable au monde. Caius s'est perdu dans sa rage et Marcus s'ennuie à mourir. Tel est le prix du pouvoir. Nous avons tous perdu la raison. Notre folie se manifeste de manière différente, voilà tout. »

Elle médita ses dernières paroles en silence. D'une certaine manière, il avait raison. La possession du pouvoir avait eu des effets différents sur chacun. Caius était toujours en colère contre le monde entier, et cette haine était destructrice pour les autres. La mélancolie de Marcus était destructrice pour lui-même. Le cas d'Aro était plus complexe cependant, les conséquences de l'exercice du pouvoir restaient floues sur sa personne. Bella était perplexe.

« Cependant, vous êtes assez _lucide_ pour remarquer que vous manquez parfois de bon sens » constata-t-elle, « Alors...vous n'êtes pas complètement fou. Vous raisonnez juste de manière différente. Vous raisonnez comme un dirigeant. Et j'imagine que votre pouvoir télépathique est le ciment de votre autorité. Vous savez tout sur tout le monde avec un simple contact. Vous êtes la personnification du célèbre dicton, _le savoir c'est le pouvoir._ »

Il expira brusquement par le nez, visiblement toujours très amusé, « Le savoir n'est pas le pouvoir, Isabella. » expliqua-t-il patiemment, « Le savoir n'est que l'échelle qui mène au pouvoir. Le pouvoir n'est rien d'autre que le pouvoir, et toutes les choses insensées que vous êtes prête à faire pour l'acquérir et le conserver. Le pouvoir est la façon dont vous bougez vos pions pour anéantir vos ennemis. Le pouvoir est tous les moyens que vous utilisez pour asseoir votre autorité. Vous arrivez souvent au sommet par des méthodes jugées immorales. Mais qu'importe tous les risques, tous les sacrifices. Il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant que ça. Et une fois que le pouvoir est entre vos mains, vous ne pouvez plus le lâcher. C'est...comme une drogue, si vous préférez. Vous êtes dépendant. »

Bella resta quelques secondes silencieuse.

Son discours était effrayant.

La principale conséquence de la possession du pouvoir sur sa personne serait donc une dépendance pour ce même pouvoir ? Non, pas une dépendance. Une obsession.

Elle se questionna sur tous les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire pour accéder au sommet, et conserver sa couronne.

Elle tournait toujours le mouchoir brodé entre ses mains pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Je pense qu'il y a une chose plus satisfaisante que le pouvoir » finit-elle par dire.

Il arqua un sourcil noir avec élégance, « Qu'est-ce ? »

Bella leva les yeux vers lui, lui tendant le mouchoir « La liberté »

Aro se contenta de la fixer. Ses yeux trahissaient toujours son amusement. Mais ce n'était pas de la moquerie. « La liberté. » répéta-t-il, songeur.

Elle hocha la tête, « Un concept moderne pour vous, sans doute. Mais il est ancré dans mon être et dans la société dans laquelle j'évolue tous les jours. Les hommes, les femmes naissent libres et égaux. C'est le pouvoir qui leur met des chaînes. »

« Êtes-vous _rousseauiste_ , Isabella? » demanda-t-il, amusé. Mais la façon dont il avait dit le mot « rousseauiste » laissait deviner son dégoût.

« Seigneur, non ! » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement, « Comment pourrais-je soutenir un homme qui a dit que _''La femme est faite pour céder à l'homme et pour supporter même son injustice''_. »

Aro regarda le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendait. « Les hommes et les femmes ne sont pas égaux. La femme est bien supérieure à l'homme. Gardez le mouchoir, je vous le donne. ».

Bella ne put cacher sa surprise face à ces propos si peu ancrés dans leur siècle. Il était aberrant de songer qu'un homme si vieux puisse avoir une vision si moderne de l'égalité des sexes, alors que toutes ses autres conceptions du pouvoir et de la justice étaient dépassées. Elle se demanda une seconde si il était sincère, et s'il ne cherchait pas à lui donner raison par pure gentillesse ou encore par galanterie. Puis elle réalisa rapidement qu'il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, surtout quand il n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

« Pour en revenir à votre chère liberté… » reprit-il en douceur, « Il en a coûté pour établir la liberté en Angleterre. C'est dans des mers de sang qu'on a noyé l'idole du pouvoir despotique. Pourtant... les Anglais ne croient pas avoir acheté trop cher leurs précieuses lois. »

« La liberté, comme le pouvoir, nécessite des sacrifices. Et comme le pouvoir, une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s'en passer. La mort est préférable à une vie sans liberté.»

« Vous êtes fascinante. », elle releva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Il avait le même regard que le jour de leur rencontre, quand il avait découvert que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur elle. « Je crois que vous n'êtes pas consciente de votre pouvoir de persuasion. Vous pourriez facilement me convaincre que le soleil tourne autour de la terre. »

Elle essaya vraiment de ne pas rougir de ces compliments, et échoua lamentablement. Elle se racla la gorge « Eh bien non, la terre tourne autour du soleil et pas l'inverse. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'héliocentrisme. Le premier a proposer cette théorie est- »

« Copernic, en 1513. » finit-il. Il dissimulait à peine son étonnement, « Comment savez-vous tout ça ? »

Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, « Je suis allée à l'école » murmura-t-elle en baissant son petit visage sur ses mains qui tripotaient le joli mouchoir blanc, « Et j'ai énormément lu...parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis... »

La dernière phrase resta en suspend dans l'air. Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. S'exposer si facilement n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Au contraire, elle s'était forgée une carapace pour endurer toutes les remarques, toutes les épreuves, sans jamais se plaindre. Mais à présent, elle livrait ses faiblesses et ses peines avec une telle facilité, qu'elle en resta figée d'effroi dans un premier temps. Ce n'était même pas le fait d'exposer ses faiblesses qui la dérangeait. C'était de reconnaître à haute voix qu'elle avait été trop insociable pour réussir à se faire des amis, et que la lecture n'avait été qu'un moyen de s'échapper de cette réalité décevante. Mais elle savait au fond que tout était de sa faute. S'enfermer dans son petit monde imaginaire l'avait juste rendue « bizarre » aux yeux des autres adolescents prépubères qui ne comprenaient pas son amour pour les beaux mots. Ce qui n'était qu'un échappatoire avait amplifié, aggravé sa solitude...jusqu'à l'arrivée des Cullen.

Elle serrait le mouchoir si fort entre ses mains. Ses jointures devenaient blanches. Elle donnait tout pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Bella se sentait partir et se laisser engloutir par ses pensées les plus sombres. Elle se reprochait son propre malheur sans réaliser une seconde que rien n'était de sa faute.

Elle allait craquer, quand deux jolies mains blanches se refermèrent sur les siennes. Elle cessa brusquement de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il avait enlevé ses gants. Sa peau était vraiment douce, mais glaciale. C'était comme toucher de la neige. Elle leva lentement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Elle le trouva légèrement penché vers elle, son beau visage assombri par un froncement de sourcils.

« Isabella, » sa voix avait retrouvé sa douceur naturelle. Il n'y avait plus d'amusement. « Vous ne pouvez pas douter de vous-même et les laisser gagner. Croyez-moi, beaucoup ont perdu à ne pas être votre ami. Vous devez apprendre à vous faire confiance. »

« On ne peut pas avoir confiance en une personne que l'on méprise. »

« La confiance en soi c'est reconnaître ses imperfections et faire au mieux avec elles, rien de plus. » il serra brièvement ses petites mains dans les siennes pour l'encourager à avancer. « Je pense que nous aurions été de bons amis si j'avais deux mille neuf cent quatre-vingt deux ans de moins. »

Bella ne put retenir un petit rire, « Je pense que nous pouvons être amis. Il nous suffit juste de faire des efforts. Vous êtes un roi et un vampire. Je suis humaine, je suis juste de la nourriture. Si nous parvenons à aller au-delà de ça, nous pourrons peut-être... »

« Nous _serons_ amis. » décida-t-il en libérant ses mains et en s'asseyant correctement. « De quoi parlent les amis ? »

« De ce qui leur plaît. »

Aro acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ses yeux dévièrent rêveusement vers la fenêtre de la voiture, « Vous savez, je pense à présent que vous avez raison. »

Bella fronça les sourcils, « A propos de… ? »

« La liberté » reprit-il en la regardant de nouveau, « Ce doit être fascinant et exaltant d'être libre. Je me demande ce que cela fait. »

Elle se contenta de le fixer, surprise, la bouche entrouverte prête à répondre, mais ne trouvant pas les mots face à cette déclaration.

« Vous voulez dire...que vous n'êtes pas libre… ? » réussi-t-elle à répondre après un instant de silence.

Il rit doucement, « Comment le pourrais-je ? Je me suis moi-même enchaîné aux Volturi pour toujours. »

« Mais...votre parole est loi. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble. »

Un autre sourire, plus indulgent face à tant d'innocence, s'étira lentement sur les lèvres de l'homme, « Oh, non, petite fleur. Un tyran fait ce que bon lui semble, c'est pour cette raison qu'il est appelé ''tyran''. Je suis un roi. La différence est grande. Je ne fais pas ce que je veux. J'œuvre avant tout pour le bien commun. Mes désirs personnels passent toujours après les Volturi. C'est ce qu'on attend d'un chef de clan. »

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses mains, admettant dans un murmure à peine audible, « Je pensais que le pouvoir était une forme de liberté »

« Un bon chef doit toujours prendre en compte les autres avant lui-même. »

« Y arrivez-vous ? Faire passer les autres avant votre propre désir ? » demanda-t-elle, fixant son visage parfait pour discerner une quelconque faiblesse à ce propos.

Elle ne vit que son sourire triste reprendre place sur ses lèvres, « Je m'y efforce. Parfois, c'est plus compliqué.»

Il était presque humain à cet instant, désirant une chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir sans tout abandonner de sa vie.

Bella était triste pour lui.

Elle tourna et retourna dans son esprit ses mots sur ''le bien commun'', et ne put s'empêcher de songer à haute voix

« La liberté serait donc de l'égoïsme personnel...? » c'était ce que sous-entendait les propos d'Aro. Mais au fond, elle ne pouvait y croire.

« Et l'égoïsme est propre à l'être humain » finit-il en souriant aimablement, « Mais rassurez-vous, les vampires n'y sont pas totalement étrangers. »

Bella le savait malheureusement. Ses pensées dérivèrent immédiatement vers Edward, qui lui avait presque fait du chantage pour qu'elle l'épouse. Le mariage en échange de la vie éternelle. C'était de l'égoïsme. Et elle, pauvre petite chose, avait accepté par peur de l'abandon.

Finalement, malgré le mariage et les promesses d'Edward, elle était toujours humaine.

Elle était cependant trop fatiguée pour être en colère contre lui. Elle dissimula un bâillement derrière sa jolie main blanche, laissant ses yeux vagabonder vers le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse. Elle ne percevait que des formes noires dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Alors...Didyme est votre sœur de sang...» c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Il hocha brièvement la tête, « Je l'ai transformée après être devenu un vampire. »

« Je vois. Alors, elle fait partie des fondateurs des Volturi ? »

« Oui. Elle et Marcus sont tombés rapidement amoureux. Puis, Caius à rencontré Athenodora. Les autres membres ont suivi après. »

« Est-ce que Daphné faisait partie du clan aussi ? », osa-t-elle demander.

Elle ignorait si elle avait le droit de poser une telle question. Cela lui semblait indiscret. Didyme avait laissé entendre que c'était un sujet délicat.

Mais Aro ne semblait pas fâché, ni même surpris par le fait qu'elle sache l'existence de Daphné. Il ne fit que soupirer « Didyme ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Elle n'a jamais su la tenir. Plus d'une fois, j'ai songé à la lui couper » il leva lentement les yeux vers Bella, « Daphné était ma femme quand j'étais humain. »

Bella le fixa sans rien dire dans un premier temps. Ses petits mains se resserrèrent autour de la jupe de sa robe et du mouchoir blanc. Son coeur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Sa femme.

Il a été marié.

« Je vois. Vous l'avez transformée, elle aussi. »

Aro hocha doucement la tête, « J'étais toujours amoureux d'elle, même après ma transformation. »

C'était étrange qu'il se confie si facilement à elle après tous les désaccords qu'ils avaient eu, et même s'ils se disaient « amis » à présent. Il ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à étaler sa vie.

Mais Bella relevait à peine ces informations. Elle était trop occupée à repousser la douleur et la rancœur qui étaient nées en son sein. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Encore plus quand elle réalisa qu'elle était jalouse.

« Pourquoi n'est-elle plus au château ? » demanda-t-elle avec raideur.

« Elle est morte. »

Tous ses sentiments négatifs s'envolèrent brusquement. Et la honte la submergea, colorant ses joues jusqu'à lors pâles.

« Je suis vraiment navrée. »

« Merci. »

Il semblait si distant avec tout ceci. Comme si ça n'avait plus la moindre importance, alors qu'il avait lui même avoué qu'il l'avait aimée. Bella n'osa pas poser plus de questions. Il avait retourné son visage vers la fenêtre, coupant tout contact visuel avec elle. Elle n'aima pas la distance qu'il imposait de nouveau.

« Je suis déçue, je dois dire. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux, « On m'avait dit que vous aviez des goûts italiens. »

Un rictus malicieux tordit les lèvres du roi, « Eh bien, je suis grec.» déclara-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Et les grecs sont réputés pour leur bisexualité, hum ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée, n'étant même pas sûre que le mot ''bisexuel'' existe à cette époque, « J'imagine que les choses ont changé, depuis l'Antiquité. »

Elle le vit secouer négativement la tête, « Certaines choses ne changent jamais. Et je pense que je peux vous le dire à présent : Carlisle n'était pas qu'un ami. » répondit-il avec légèreté, sans toutefois la regarder.

Elle se demanda immédiatement si c'était vrai...ou si c'était juste une plaisanterie. Elle donna tout pour ne pas rougir. Et échoua encore.

Bella leva les mains devant elle, « _Wow._ Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour que vous me racontiez vos ébats sexuels avec mon beau-père et que je vous raconte les miens. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau les siens. Il souriait à présent, « Vous avez raison, cette conversation devra avoir lieu autour d'un chocolat chaud et près d'un feu de cheminée, en plein hiver. »

« Cela ressemble étrangement à une pyjama party... »

« Une quoi ? »

« Une pyjama party. C'est une sorte de soirée que font les meilleures amies où elles se racontent plein de choses autour d'une glace au chocolat ou d'une pizza, selon les versions. Dans l'imaginaire collectif, elles parlent de leurs déceptions amoureuses et insultent les garçons parce qu'après tout, c'est vrai, les _garçons sont tous des porcs_. »

« Cela semble amusant. » dit-il simplement, « Faites- vous souvent ce genre de soirée ? »

« Ouais, _avec Carlisle_. »

« J'espère sincèrement que vous me montrerez comment faire une pyjama party avant votre départ. Cela semble très stimulant. »

« Vous trouverez ça moins amusant et _stimulant_ quand je commencerai à vous brosser les cheveux tout en vous parlant des disputes stupides que j'ai eu avec mon mari, ou pire, avec ma mère. »

Il rit, incrédule, « J'ai hâte, en fait, que vous me brossiez les cheveux tout en me racontant vos petits problèmes de cœur. J'espère que vous me laisserez faire de même. »

« Ouais. Vous serez même autorisé à me faire des tresses. »

Aro éclata de rire. Le son qui sortait de sa bouche était si beau que Bella se jura de tout faire pour l'entendre de nouveau.

« Je ne cesserai jamais de vous harceler tant que je n'aurais pas tressé vos cheveux. »

Bella lui sourit en retour, « Ouais, eh bien, ne vous emballez pas, cela n'arrivera qu'une seule fois. Je n'ai pas envie que Carlisle soit jaloux. »

Ils rirent ensemble alors que Volterra apparaissait au loin.

Leur discussion continua d'être aussi légère et stupide. Il semblait heureux, et sans filtre.

« Vous étiez superbe, ce soir. » déclara-t-il doucement à un moment.

Bella le regardait fixement, ne pouvant lutter contre ce que ses paroles firent naître en elle. Elle remisa ses paroles dans son cœur, comme un trésor qu'elle gardait pour plus tard.

 _Vous étiez superbe, ce soir_

« Avant ou après être devenue toute rouge à force de pleurer ? »

« Les deux. »

« Vous êtes un menteur terrible, Monsieur le Duc de Volterra. »

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT(S) :** Aucun.


	10. Chapitre 10

BONNE ANNÉE

Alors. Je ne vous ai pas oublié. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes personnels depuis juillet et c'est loin d'être fini...Bref, je suis pas là pour me faire plaindre. Je suis _sincèrement_ désolée de cette absence. Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre de 10 000 mots (sachez donc que la relecture a été un ENFER et qu'il y aura donc très certainement des fautes qui piquent les yeux :3 ).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **°oOo°**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 _ **Mon amour, crois-tu qu'on s'aime ?**_

 **°oOo°**

.

.

Son comportement étrange depuis la réception de Florence commençait à attirer l'attention. Aro voyait Jane devenir de plus en plus inquiète et suspicieuse. Elle ne cessait de lui demander si tout allait bien.

Et _tout_ allait bien.

Aro essayait juste de se persuader que rien n'avait changé, gardant le sourire de façade qu'il affichait depuis plus de trois milles ans. Mais le sourire de façade ne suffisait ni à Jane, ni à Marcus et encore moins à sa sœur. Caius quant à lui, était furieux. Furieux qu'Aro soit assez idiot pour aller seul à Rome aider cette '' stupide humaine''. C'était une chose très idiote à faire, en effet, surtout en sachant que la moitié du monde vampirique voulait le voir mort.

Mais voilà, il avait donné sa parole et ne pouvait décidément pas abandonner la belle-fille de Carlisle.

Ça, c'était la raison officielle.

Aro entra comme une furie dans le salon royal, qui n'était destiné qu'aux dirigeants. Il inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Mais il était très énervé contre lui-même. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque dans l'objectif de s'occuper l'esprit.

Il s'arrêta devant les étagères, perplexe. Ses yeux balayèrent les titres des livres. Il se détourna en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Il était _certain_ que Didyme savait.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, c'était sa sœur. Il posa ses mains sur une petite commode, tacha de se ressaisir mais échoua. En relevant les yeux, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir qui dominait la petite commode.

Mais le miroir ne renvoyait pas l'image d'un roi. Il renvoyait juste l'image d'un homme totalement dépassé par les événements.

Il voyait très bien pourquoi tout le monde avait peur de lui. Il était effrayant avec ses yeux rouges vitreux, son teint plus blanc que n'importe quel autre vampire, et ses longs cheveux noirs qui pendaient de chaque côté de son visage.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Son regard de sang croisa celui de sa sœur dans le miroir.

Elle portait une jolie robe rose pâle, à l'anglaise, avec des rubans et de la dentelle par ici, et par là. Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches et ses sourcils froncés. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à leur mère.

 _Dieu, elle va m'envoyer ranger ma chambre_ , pensa-t-il, amusé.

Il se retourna calmement vers elle, arquant un sourcil, « Pourquoi, je n'ai plus le droit de venir dans cette pièce ? »

« Tu es parti du conseil très rapidement. » constata-t-elle, toujours avec cet air sévère, « Tu es parti en claquant la porte. »

« Et alors ? Tu vas me gronder pour avoir fait trop de bruit ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Je devrais. C'était digne de Caius. »

« C'est sans doute la chose la plus insultante que tu ne m'aies jamais dite. »

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« C'est encore chez moi à ce que je sache. »

Il se sentait vraiment bête. Mais à la vérité, il avait peur des mots qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche de sa sœur.

Elle resta immobile et silencieuse et il savait qu'elle réfléchissait.

Il ne devait pas la laisser réfléchir.

« Je cherche... quelque chose. »

« Quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui... », son regard erra très brièvement sur la bibliothèque, « un...livre. »

« Un livre ? » répéta la reine en plissant le nez.

« Oui. Je l'ai... perdu... »

Où était passé son talent inné pour le mensonge, c'était un mystère. Didyme semblait prendre plaisir à le voir perdre ses moyens.

Il devait s'éloigner d'elle.

Il avisa la porte, derrière elle, en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance il pouvait contourner la situation en prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans la salle du conseil, mais il était _déjà_ en train de prétendre avoir perdu un livre. Il se pinça les lèvres, furieux contre sa propre bêtise.

« Quel est le titre ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Du livre. »

 _Quelle peste._ Pensa-t-il.

« J'ai...oublié. »

Au fond, il savait que c'était la pire chose à répondre.

« Tu n'oublies _jamais_ rien » déclara Didyme, souriant à présent.

 _Au moins, elle à l'air de s'amuser de la situation._

« Je crois...Je veux dire, je suis _sûr_ , que c'est un livre de... »

« Oui, de qui est le livre ?»

« Un livre de... » il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à la bibliothèque, avisant un énorme livre. _Le Contrat Social._ «...Rousseau… ? »

« _Rousseau ?_ » demanda-t-elle très brutalement, « Tu détestes Rousseau. Tu l'as traité plus d'une fois de chien galeux donneur de leçons. »

« Oui, eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis. » déclara-t-il en se précipitant vers la bibliothèque, il y extirpa le Contrat Social, et le montra Didyme « Tiens, le voilà. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Merci de ton aide, je retourne dans mes appartements. »

Il allait sortir mais elle lui bloqua le chemin en se plaçant devant lui. Didyme lui arracha le livre des mains et se détourna vers les étagères. Elle rangea le livre à sa place.

« Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ? »

Aro se retourna vers sa sœur en soupirant, « Et toi, tu es la reine des emmerdeuses. »

Didyme lui jetant un regard faussement outré, plaçant une main contre son cœur mort,« C'était grossier. »

« C'était mérité. »

« Hum... » , elle reporta son attention sur les livres, détaillant les titres avec attention, « Comment va Bella ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu es toujours collée à elle, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. »

Il regretta immédiatement la violence de son ton, clairement sur la défensive. Didyme lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé par dessus son épaule, avant de revenir à ses livres.

« Vous aviez l'air plutôt proche en revenant de Florence... »

Aro leva les yeux au ciel « Et ? »

« Et… Vous êtes sur le point de partir tous les deux à Rome... »

« Bon, ça suffit. Tu m'exaspère. »

« Ah ! Je l'ai trouvé ! » s'écria-t-elle en se saisissant d'un livre. Elle se détourna pour rejoindre son frère bien aimé qui la tuait littéralement de son regard noir. Elle lui tendit l'ouvrage, « Tu as toujours préféré Voltaire à Rousseau »

Il lui arracha le livre des mains, « Merci ! » répondit-il brutalement « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me préparer afin d'aider _ton_ amie à retourner dans _son_ siècle »

Didyme lui agrippa fermement le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Son frère lui jeta un regard exaspéré, mais son agacement s'envola en remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amusement sur le visage de sa petite sœur « Et si elle restait ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Marcus, Dora, toi et moi, nous l'aimons tous beaucoup. Elle pourrait rester, devenir l'une des nôtres. »

Le nez d'Aro se plissa dangereusement, « Tu as perdu la raison ? »

« Elle pourrait remplacer Daphné », lança-t-elle désespérément.

Aro dégagea brusquement son bras, reculant de quelques pas comme si son contact et ses paroles l'avaient brûlé.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. » sa voix était dangereusement basse.

Didyme fit un pas vers lui, « Marcus t'a montré le lien. Pourquoi restes-tu à l'écart ? Pourquoi l'aides-tu à repartir alors que tout ce que tu veux, c'est qu'elle reste ? »

« Je ne veux rien de tel. » reprit-il sèchement, « Et j'ai donné ma parole. »

« Au diable ta parole. Il s'agit de ton bonheur. »

« Il s'agit de son bonheur, Didyme. Elle veut retourner près de ses parents et de son mari. C'est compréhensible.»

« Le fils Cullen n'est pas son âme sœur et tu le sais. Il ne l'aime pas autant qu'il le prétend et elle ne l'aime pas autant qu'elle le prétend. Marcus voit leur lien mourir de jour en jour. Leur relation n'est pas assez solide pour supporter la distance, elle est vouée à l'échec. »

Aro regarda quelque chose derrière elle. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ses dernières paroles. Didyme pensait avoir touché un bon point. Cependant, quand ses yeux recroisèrent les siens, elle déchanta rapidement.

« Une promesse est une promesse. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais elle le retint une fois de plus par le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face de nouveau « Aro, tu ne peux pas renoncer à l'amour éternellement. Ta vie sera si malheureuse. Tu ne peux pas. »

« _L'amour_... » se moqua-t-il sombrement, « L'amour est un luxe pour les gens comme moi. Un luxe que je ne puis me permettre...C'est une faiblesse trop facile à exploiter. Une leçon que j'ai appris à me dépends, il y a bien longtemps. »

« Je m'en souviens. » assura Didyme d'un ton doux, « Mais Daphné n'est pas Bella et Bella n'est pas Daphné. Elles sont opposées, crois-moi. »

Aro soupira doucement. Il coinça le livre de Voltaire sous son bras afin de pouvoir prendre la petite main de sa sœur entre les siennes. Il vit qu'elle avait toutes les bonnes intentions du monde, comme d'habitude. Elle le voulait heureux, et il l'aimait pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer de la laisser espérer une chose qui n'arriverait pas.

« Personne ne prendra la place de Daphné. » reprit-il doucement, elle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il la coupa avant, « Tu sais, j'apprends de mes erreurs. J'aurais mis le monde à ses pieds. Je l'aimais. Alors je l'ai regardée me mentir droit dans les yeux, m'assurant qu'elle m'aimait. Je lui ai pardonné. Maintenant, elle est partie. Il n'y a plus de raisons de parler d'elle. Il n'y a pas de raison de vouloir la remplacer. Je suis bien comme je suis. »

« Mais, Bella- »

Il lâcha sa main pour encadrer son visage des siennes, « Isabella est une fille si douce. Si je fais ce que tu me demandes, pourras-tu la regarder dans les yeux et lui mentir ? Elle sera si malheureuse. Et moi aussi. L'Amour ne se construit pas dans le désespoir »

« Mais ! »

« Didyme, tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'égoïste. Tu ne peux pas vraiment penser que garder Isabella contre son gré serait une bonne idée...n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de sa sœur tomba lentement au sol.

« Je vais l'aider à repartir. » assura doucement Aro, « Car c'est ce qui est juste. »

Didyme soupira et Aro comprit qu'elle renonçait à ses folles idées. Il embrassa son front. Un geste tendre, qu'il ne s'autorisait jamais à faire en public.

« Je t'aime » dit-elle simplement.

Et il lui sourit, « Comme je t'aime. »

oOo

Bella tournait son alliance entre ses doigts, sans oser la mettre. Assise à la coiffeuse de sa chambre, elle avait été silencieuse depuis qu'elle était levée.

Elle n'osait pas se regarder dans le miroir. Son propre reflet lui était insupportable.

Elle se sentait incroyablement mal.

Elle avait trahi son mari, hier soir.

Elle l'avait trahi sans s'en rendre compte. Quand elle s'était réveillée en sueur, ce matin, elle avait su que toute sa vie allait changer. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Elle avait su qu'elle était la pire personne au monde.

Bella avait rêvé de _lui_.

Elle posa brutalement son alliance sur la coiffeuse.

Elle aimait Edward.

Alors comment avait-elle pu rêver d'un autre homme ?

Le rêve en lui-même, était pourtant d'une innocence et d'une beauté utopique. Aucun geste indécent, aucune parole, rien que le silence et sa main dans la sienne. C'était beau. Mais ce n'était pas la main d'Edward qu'elle tenait.

Elle cacha son visage rouge de honte dans ses mains, « Je suis vraiment immonde.»

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Madame ? »

La voix d'Amélia la fit sursauter. Bella se retourna vers celle qui était devenue son amie.

« Amélia, je ne sais plus faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de ressentir ce que je ressens. »

Malgré le flou de ses paroles, Amélia semblait comprendre. Elle s'approcha lentement de Bella et posa une main amicale sur sa petite épaule.

« Madame, cela ne vous rend pas monstrueuse. »

« Je crois que si. Amélia, je suis mariée. » elle leva son visage mouillé vers la domestique, sa voix se brisa « Et...cela fait des jours que je n'ai pas pensé à mon mari. Pas une seule fois. Mes pensées étaient trop occupées par mes problèmes et maintenant voilà que je rêve de... » elle n'osa pas finir et secoua la tête de dépit, « Quelle femme immonde je suis... »

Amélia s'agenouilla devant sa petite maîtresse et lui prit les mains, « Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Une fois que vous serez chez vous, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

« Le penses-tu ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Amélia, avec conviction. La petite femme se releva en disant, « Je vais terminer vos valises, puis je viendrai vous aider à vous préparer. »

Bella essuya ses joues avec hâte, « Merci, Amélia. »

La domestique hocha doucement la tête, avant de se détourner. Mais elle reporta son attention sur sa maîtresse une dernière fois, « Vous savez, ma mère m'a dit un jour que l'homme le plus important dans la vie d'une femme n'était pas forcément le premier. C'est celui qui ne laissera pas les autres exister. »

Bella leva pour la première fois les yeux vers son reflet.

Les paroles d'Amélia semblaient trouver échos en elle.

Elle regarda désespérément son alliance en songeant à tout ce qu'elle allait perdre...et tout ce qu'elle avait déjà perdu.

oOo

« Êtes-vous déjà allée à Rome ? »

Sa voix riche et douce brisa le silence pour la première fois depuis leur départ de Volterra. Ils n'avaient pas parlé pendant la majorité du trajet, plongés respectivement dans les livres qu'ils avaient pris pour s'occuper.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard rouge vitreux était rivé sur elle. Le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de Volterra était sur ses genoux, une de ses jolies mains blanches reposait sur la couverture de l'ouvrage.

« Non...Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir. » répondit-elle doucement.

« Pourtant, vous avez poussé votre voyage de noce jusqu'en Italie. Je pensais que Rome était la première ville à laquelle pensait les touristes... »

« Nous comptions passer une nuit à Rome. Mais...nous avons été empêchés » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

Aro pencha la tête sur le côté, « Une seule nuit ? »

« Eh bien...nous voulions pousser jusqu'à Pompéi. » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du vampire, « Pompéi…comme c'est charmant. »

« Est-ce que ''charmant'' est vraiment le bon mot pour décrire cette ville ? »

« Je parlais de votre intention de vous y rendre. »

Elle rougit légèrement, rabaissant son visage vers l'ouvrage « Eh bien, j'aime l'Histoire et la littérature. Edward a pensé que...ça m'intéresserait... »

« Votre auteur préféré ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« J'aime Shakespeare. » dit-elle calmement en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il y avait dans ses yeux rouges un mélange de malice et de douceur, « Je ne l'aurais _jamais_ deviné » répondit-il d'un ton léger, montrant légèrement du menton le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. _Hamlet_. « J'imagine que votre livre préféré est _Roméo et Juliette_. »

Son ton était doux, mais moqueur. Et c'est cette dernière chose que Bella retenue.

« Vous savez, la plupart des filles de mon siècle ont été élevé avec l'histoire de la princesse qui épouse un prince qu'elle connaît à peine. » répondit-elle, « Mais nous ne sommes pas dupes. Nous savons toutes ce qui se cache derrière vos sourires charmeurs. »

« Je doute que vous sachiez ce qui se cache derrière les miens. »

« Je ne désespère pas de percer votre caractère, Monsieur le roi des vampires. »

Elle ne sut relever l'émotion qui passa dans ses yeux, l'espace d'une seconde, « Et peut-être y parviendrez-vous, à force de persévérance. »

« Je l'espère » répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde vous priver d'un tel plaisir »

Bella se mordilla brièvement la lèvre inférieure, tachant de calmer son petit coeur qui battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine. « J'aime Roméo et Juliette. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait plus sûr que ses sentiments, « Néanmoins je préfère _Orgueil et Préjugés_ de Jane Austen. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir déjà lu ce livre »

« C'est tout à fait normal, il n'est pas encore paru. »

« Je le lirai alors, quand il sera publié » reprit-il en rouvrant son livre et en rabaissant les yeux sur celui-ci.

« Vous n'aimerez pas. C'est assez _fleur bleue_. »

« Et qui vous dit que je n'ai pas un côté _fleur bleue_? » demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'il lisait.

 _Le traité sur la Tolérance_ de Voltaire, en français.

Elle arqua un sourcil, amusée, « Eh bien, toutes les fois où je vous croise avec un livre à la main, il s'agit toujours d'un ouvrage philosophique ou scientifique. Vous êtes clairement un intellectuel. Et vous aimez faire admirer votre esprit. Vous l'avez prouvé, avec le marquis de Belmont, que vous avez fait sciemment passé pour idiot et inculte. »

Aro releva son visage vers elle « Être un ''intellectuel'' me dispense alors obligatoirement de tout sentimentalisme ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » reprit-elle rapidement, « J'ai dit que vous paraissiez davantage cultiver vos capacités intellectuelles que celles de votre cœur. Mais c'est un point de vue tout à fait extérieur et je ne prétends à aucun moment vous connaître, ou vous juger pour une chose dont je ne suis pas sûre. »

« J'aurais adoré vous donner tort, Madame Cullen. En outre, pour revenir à cet insignifiant petit marquis français, je n'ai pas eu à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour le faire passer pour un idiot et un inculte car il est _réellement_ un idiot inculte. Je puis vous assurer, par ailleurs, que je ne lis pas que des ouvrages philosophiques ou scientifiques et qu'il m'arrive d'avoir des lectures plus légères. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas offensé. Vous avez tenté de percer mon caractère, et vous avez partiellement échoué. Mais nous sommes tous les deux bien placés, Madame Cullen, pour dire que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. _Roméo et Juliette_ est l'un de mes ouvrages préférés de Shakespeare même si je lui préfère _Hamlet_. »

Ils se fixèrent un temps sans rien dire. Un maigre sourire finit par naître sur les lèvres de Bella.

« Assurément, vous avez bon goût »

« Vous parlez de mes lectures ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« De quoi pourrais-je parler d'autre ? »

« De tant de choses. »

Bella décida qu'il était urgent de changer de sujet, « Avez-vous rencontré des personnes célèbres durant votre longue existence ? »

Il arqua un sourcil avec élégance et elle le damna pour ça, « Des personnes célèbres ? »

« Oui, des rois, des reines, Jésus? »

« Quelques uns, j'imagine... » répondit-il, dubitatif par ce sujet de discussion.

Bella attendit qu'il donne des détails, mais il demeura silencieux.

« Eh bien ? » l'encouragea-t-elle.

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« Qui avez-vous rencontré ? »

Il referma son livre, levant légèrement les yeux au ciel alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Catherine II ... » commença-t-il lentement.

« Vraiment ? On dit qu'elle était très belle. »

« Belle... » songea Aro en la regardant avec amusement, « Qui vous a dit ça ? »

« Mon professeur d'histoire »

« Il vous a menti. » déclara-t-il simplement, avant d'ajouter après quelque secondes de silence « Belle ou hideuse… qu'importe, finalement. C'était une femme remarquablement intelligente et forte. Une femme de pouvoir. »

« On dirait que vous l'admirez... »

L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du vieux vampire, « Elle a su conquérir le pouvoir avec une telle habilité...Elle était très ambitieuse. Et l'ambition est ce qui manque aux femmes de ce siècle. La plupart des femmes se contentent de leur condition. Là, est le vrai problème. »

« Comment peuvent-elles convoiter autre chose ? Elles sont élevées pour obéir aux hommes. Elles ne connaissent que la soumission. Les femmes de votre monde sont-elles plus ambitieuses, selon vous ? »

Un autre sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du roi

« Dangereusement ambitieuses...sans doute »

« Sont-elles plus dangereuses ou plus ambitieuses ? »

« Pour en avoir côtoyé, je dirai qu'elles sont davantage dangereuses. »

« Hum… la promesse d'une couronne éternelle peut mener à la folie. J'imagine. » songea-t-elle. « Et...Aucune d'entre elles n'a su attirer votre regard ?»

« Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, ce n'est pas mon regard qu'elles cherchaient. C'était la couronne. »

« Je croyais que l'ambition était ce qui manquait aux femmes. Et vous leur reprochez d'être ambitieuses ? »

« Elles n'étaient visiblement pas assez ambitieuses pour aller au bout des choses et conquérir le trône d'elles-mêmes. »

Bella l'observa attentivement. Son élégance et ses manières étaient désarmantes. Tout comme son esprit. Elle se sentait stupide autour de lui.

« Peut-être qu'elles ne voulaient pas le trône. » déclara-t-elle calmement, « Peut-être qu'elles voulaient votre cœur. »

Il lui sourit aimablement, « Aucunement, je vous l'assure. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? »

« Je suis télépathe, Isabella. »

Un rire franc lui échappa en réponse « Qui d'autre ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

« Qui d'autre avez-vous rencontré ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants. « Marie-Thérèse d'Autriche... »

« La mère de Marie-Antoinette ? »

« L'une de ses plus grandes erreurs... » répondit-il en soupirant.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier. » taquina-t-elle.

« Voyez-vous, il y a des femmes comme Catherine la Grande qui se battent pour conquérir le pouvoir. Et il y a des femmes comme Marie-Antoinette, qui gagnent le pouvoir par mariage et qui n'en sont pas dignes. »

« Est-ce là ce que vous lui reprochez ? »

« Non, bien sûr. Je lui reproche davantage sa _stupidité_. » déclara-t-il formellement en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Bella eut une exclamation choquée en réponse, « _Aro !_ »

Les yeux de l'homme brillaient d'un amusement à peine dissimulé, « J'ai rencontré George III pour votre gouverne... »

« Le fameux ! » s'enthousiasma brusquement Bella, « Il a perdu la guerre d'Amérique. »

« Sa plus belle œuvre… ou sa pire...selon le point de vue bien sûr. »

« J'imagine, oui. Et Louis XV »

« Est-ce vrai qu'il est mort de la petite vérole ? »

Un rictus arrogant tordit les lèvres du roi, « Sachez, Madame, qu'il n'y a rien de petit chez les Grands. »

« Et vous savez très bien de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur. » rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Ses lèvres fines étaient toujours relevées en un sourire contenu mais amusé tandis qu'il inclinait élégamment la tête pour toute réponse.

oOo

Rome était une ville superbe. Bella était tout de même aux anges et ce, même si elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer les touristes. La vue que lui offrait l'appartement qu'Aro avait loué pour leur séjour suffisait à attiser sa curiosité.

Ils avaient deux semaines pour éplucher tous les ouvrages de l'Index. Ce qui était clairement impossible sachant que la plupart des livres étaient en latin, et que seul Aro pouvait les traduire. La contribution de Bella était donc moindre, ce qui pouvait, potentiellement, leur faire perdre du temps.

Ils avaient mis en place une véritable organisation pour s'en sortir. C'était comme courir un marathon. Ils étaient à la bibliothèque dès 8h30 du matin, pour l'ouverture, et n'en ressortaient qu'à 19h30. Ils se séparaient deux fois dans la journée, le midi et le soir, pour manger. Aro ne se nourrissait qu'à la nuit tombée tandis que Bella devait sortir de la bibliothèque, le midi, pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Le soir, elle se faisait servir directement à l'appartement. Ils ne discutaient que de ce qui les préoccupait, ne s'autorisant aucun écart, ni aucune divagation pendant tout le temps qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque.

Ils ne prenaient pas non plus le temps discuter le soir. La grande majorité du temps, Bella était couchée quand Aro rentrait de la chasse.

Trois jours après leur arrivée à Rome, les choses se gâtèrent un peu. Les religieux qui s'occupaient de la bibliothèque devenaient de plus en plus suspicieux à leur égard, et les surveillaient constamment. A cela, il fallait ajouter une baisse de moral, causé par le manque flagrant de résultats concrets.

Le jeudi après-midi fut le paroxysme de la dépression. Assis en face l'un de l'autre, toujours à la même table depuis quatre jours, ils avaient éparpillé une dizaine d'ouvrages devant eux. Aro le lisait toujours dans un silence mortel, tandis que Bella allait reposer les livres à leur place quand il avait terminé ou allait en chercher de nouveaux. La bibliothèque de Rome était immense, et la partie réservée à l'Index ne comprenait que sept rayons de celle-ci. Sept rayons bien remplis de livres interdits par l'Église Cet espace était à l'écart du reste de la bibliothèque, séparé par une grande de grille en fer. Il y avait tant de livres interdits que Bella se disait de plus en plus qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas et ce, même si Aro lisait très vite.

Aro soupira lourdement en refermant un énième livre.

« Rien non plus dans celui-ci. »

Bella se saisit de l'ouvrage et s'en alla le remettre à sa place en silence . Quand elle revint sur ses pas, il n'avait pas ouvert un nouveau livre et se contentait de fixer la table, le regard dans le vide.

Elle se rassit silencieusement en face de lui.

« Vous allez bien? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il haussa lentement les épaules, « C'est épuisant...je veux dire, intellectuellement parlant. J'enregistre absolument tout ce que je lis et je vais m'en souvenir pour l'éternité à présent. »

Il avait l'air d'un enfant grognon à cet instant. Les lèvres de Bella s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

« C'est absolument génial de tout enregistrer après une simple lecture »

« Sauf quand ce sont des choses inutiles. »

« J'imagine que vous pourrez toujours ressortir ces informations inutiles lors de dîners mondains, pour briller en société »

Il lui offrit un sourire malicieux, mais fatigué « Isabella, je ne participe pas à des dîners mondains. »

« Sauf quand il s'agit de manger les invités » reprit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Sauf dans ces cas-là » admit-il en douceur. Un autre soupir échappa au vampire. « J'imagine que je vais juste continuer de lire ces ouvrages scandaleux. » déclara-t-il mollement en jetant un coup d'oeil mauvais aux livres étalés sur la table.

« Le sont-il vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle « Scandaleux ? »

« J'aimerais bien. Ce serait tellement moins ennuyant »

« Je peux vous amener un ouvrage pornographique si vous voulez vous distraire. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a plein dans l'Index. »

Un petit rire échappa à l'homme, « C'est très aimable de votre part, mais je pense me contenter de ceux que vous avez apporté tout à l'heure. »

« Très bien. Pas de pornographie. Pas assez scandaleux pour vous, peut-être ? »

Aro lui lança un sourire espiègle, « Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que vous n'avez pas eu accès à ma bibliothèque personnelle. Vous auriez très vite remarqué qu'il y a si peu de choses qui me scandalisent, dans la vie. »

Bella battit des paupières, ses joues se colorèrent malgré elle.

Il était très certainement en train de plaisanter. N'est-ce pas ? Était-ce vraiment important de toute façon ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en l'entendant glousser doucement.

Il se moquait d'elle !

« Cette conversation dérive... légèrement. »

« Je suis navré de vous avoir rendu mal-à-l'aise, ce n'était pas mon intention » déclara-t-il calmement, l'air pas désolé du tout.

« J'imagine que c'est déroutant de parler de ça avec vous...»

« '' Déroutant'' n'est pas le bon terme. »

« Quel est le bon terme ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il en souriant, « Je ne suis pas un dictionnaire. »

 _En êtes-vous sûr ?_

« Non, en effet, vous êtes un homme. »

Elle se leva brusquement et tourna les talons vers les rayons de l'Index sans attendre de réponse.

Ses yeux rouges la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière une étagère. Sa dernière réponse le laissa perplexe. Il en resta figé de stupéfaction quelques instant.

 _Non, en effet, vous êtes un homme_

Elle avait dit _homme_. Pas vampire. Pas monstre. Homme.

C'était étrange pour lui, d'être vu en autre chose qu'une bête sans âme.

Il déglutit difficilement, s'empara du premier livre devant lui, avant qu'elle ne revienne. Son trouble s'évapora quand il commença à lire. Les battements de cœur de Bella le firent divaguer plus d'une fois des lignes du livre, cependant. C'était de la musique pour ses oreilles. Une chose si banale et simple, qui allait lui manquer quand elle partirait.

Il leva légèrement les yeux de l'ouvrage.

 _Quand elle partirait…_

Car elle _va_ partir.

Le petit pincement au cœur que provoqua cette pensée lui prouva qu'il pouvait encore ressentir quelque chose. Autre chose que de la haine et de la rancune.

Il se pinça les lèvres, rabaissant son visage sur les pages du livres.

Quand elle revint à la table, il était à nouveau plongé dans ses recherches, se souciant à peine d'elle.

Elle s'installa en silence, tira un livre devant elle, et commença à le feuilleter.

Bien sûr, elle ne le lisait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas le latin. C'était la seule chose qui restait inchangée chez elle, pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Mais c'était une habitude qu'elle avait pris dès le premier jour. Tourner les pages d'un livre. Ne serait-ce que pour admirer la calligraphie ancienne, les belles enluminures ou les mots qui dansaient sous ses yeux curieux. Mais comme toutes les autres fois où elle faisait ça, son regard trouvait quelque chose de plus intéressant à admirer. L'homme en face d'elle. Elle était certaine qu'il savait qu'elle le fixait. Mais il ne levait jamais les yeux pour la prendre sur le fait. Il ne disait jamais rien, trop préoccupé sans doute par leur problème.

Bella ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. En vain, avait-elle essayé de lutter, de ne pas le regarder. Mais elle échouait à chaque fois.

Elle adorait la façon qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils quand il était concentré. Ou encore la manière dont ses jolies lèvres bougeaient parfois, alors qu'il lisait silencieusement. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était imaginée le goût que pouvait avoir ses lèvres.

 _C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?_

Elle avait eu tout le loisir, durant leurs sessions de lectures silencieuses, de s'interroger sur ses sentiments. Ce n'était sans doute pas à ça que Virginia faisait référence, quand elle lui avait conseillé de se poser les bonnes questions. Néanmoins, voyant sa santé mentale de plus en plus atteinte par la présence de cet insupportable roi vampire de trois milles ans, elle avait été obligé de se questionner. Les réponses qu'elle en avait tiré étaient effrayantes.

Bella faisait très bien la différence entre simple béguin passager et l'amour. Elle avait toujours fait la différence.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était pas qu'une vulgaire passion passagère, s'arrêtant à son physique. Bien sûr, ce serait mentir que d'affirmer que le physique d'Aro ne pesait pas dans l'équation. Mais il y avait plus que ça. Il y avait son cerveau, qui était cent fois plus attirant que son corps. Et sa personnalité. Une personnalité certes, changeante, mais néanmoins très intéressante et pleine de surprises.

Il y avait autre chose, cependant. Une chose beaucoup plus grave qui participa activement à l'achever. Elle avait cherché ses défauts. Elle n'avait pu en citer aucun. Il _avait_ des défauts, bien sûr. Il était manipulateur, arrogant et même cruel parfois. Mais ils étaient insignifiants aux yeux de Bella. _Premier symptôme relevé_ : idéalisation du personnage. Les qualités d'Aro éclipsent ses défauts. Et c'est bien connu, l'Amour est aveugle.

 _Deuxième symptôme, l_ a confiance immense qu'elle avait en lui.

 _Troisième symptôme_ , la fâcheuse manie qu'elle avait d'essayer de se faire aimer de lui, de trouver des compromis ou même de s'intéresser à lui, à ce qu'il faisait et à pourquoi il le faisait.

Il y avait aussi ce qu'il pensait d'elle, qui comptait beaucoup. Elle se demandait sans cesse comment il la voyait, comment il interprétait ses paroles, ses gestes : _Cinquième symptôme._

Avec effarement elle avait enfin réalisé qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'Aro Volturi. C'était arrivé si rapidement et d'une manière si naturelle, qu'elle l'avait à peine remarqué.

En vain avait-elle tenté de se rappeler du visage d'Edward, à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus du visage d'Edward. Ni de ses mots. Ni même du son de sa voix.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle en était arrivée à tomber amoureuse de cet homme. Il était l'exact opposé d'Edward Cullen.

Physiquement déjà, Edward était un éternel adolescent. Il avait dix-sept ans pour toujours. Cette vérité ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Jusqu'à récemment. Aro n'avait pas le physique d'un adolescent, mais celui d'un homme. Elle n'avait jamais posé de question sur son âge mais elle l'estimait à quarante ans, plus ou moins quelques années. Elle en était très vite venue à la conclusion qu'en grandissant, et donc vieillissant, ses critères avaient évolué et Aro se rapprochait davantage de son idéal masculin à présent, que son propre mari.

Ensuite, bien sûr, il y avait une différence de personnalité flagrante chez les deux hommes. Ils partageaient quelques points communs mais ceux-ci se limitaient à la politesse, la détermination et l'intelligence. Edward pouvait se montrer extrêmement colérique, bien plus colérique qu'Aro. Bella avait eu un aperçu de la rage d'Aro et celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son mari. Assurément, Aro était-il plus patient. Il était aussi beaucoup plus calculateur. Edward se laissait trop dominer par ses émotions. Il se laissait davantage influencé par ses sentiments que par son cerveau, si bien que dans les moments de rage et de colère, il faisait souvent des erreurs. Ses réactions étaient excessives. Et il avait, évidement, un légère tendance dépressive. Aro était plus mesuré. Il analysait trop la situation et se laissait _rarement_ dominé par ses sentiments. Il pouvait se montrer cruel comme incroyablement doux et compréhensif. Il était imprévisible et d'un naturel enjoué.

Alors non, elle ne savait pas comment elle en était arrivée à l'aimer. Il était si différent d'Edward. Mais il était là, en ce moment. Et il faisait tout pour l'aider.

« Par tous les diables de l'enfer et tous les saints du paradis » jura-t-il tout d'un coup, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées. « J'ai...J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Bella se redressa sur son siège juste pour remarquer qu'elle était affalée sur la table depuis tout à l'heure, « Êtes-vous sérieux ? »

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de lever ses deux yeux noirs vers elle, « Oui, j'ai quelque chose ! » un rire fou et incrédule s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Bella n'en revenait pas, « Putain, vous êtes génial ! »

L'arrogance et la fierté était tout juste en train de se peindre sur les traits du vieux roi que Bella se pencha sur la table, lui saisit le visage et embrassa simultanément ses deux joues froides. Elle se rassit correctement et arracha le livre des mains d'Aro. Il la regarda porter son attention sur les lignes de l'ouvrage, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'amusement.

Est-ce qu'elle venait d'oser l'embrasser ?

Et est-ce qu'elle essayait _vraiment_ de lire ?

Bella était beaucoup trop intriguée par cette potentielle découverte qu'elle ne prêta plus attention à lui. Les mots dansaient sous ses yeux curieux.

 _Summary iudicium…. Qui arguitur negatur iter esse tergum in tempus...MCMLXXVIII…stultitia_

« Isabella, » déclara-t-il calmement en essayant de mater l'excitation qui naissait en son propre sein, « Vous ne savez pas lire le latin. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en souriant, « C'est vrai. Vous êtes incroyablement perspicace. » répondit-elle en lui rendant le livre.

« Vous avez remarqué ? »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Voilà ce que ça dit : En 1547, un homme a prétendu venir du futur, de l'année 1978 pour être tout à fait exact. La crise religieuse était telle à l'époque que l'Église a pris cette affaire extrêmement au sérieux. »

Bella hocha la tête, « Est-ce que ils disent comment l'homme est reparti dans son siècle où même _comment_ il est venu ? »

« L'homme a prétendu qu'un éclair l'avait conduit ici. »

« Exactement comme Virginia et moi. » fit-elle remarquer.

Aro acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le visage penché sur le livre en face de lui, il continua « Le témoignage de l'homme dit ceci : _''_ _Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne me rappelle de rien, mis à part de l'éclair qui m'a rendu aveugle pour un temps. Ce que je sais c'est que ma vie était malheureuse en 1978. Je voulais fuir. Partir très loin. C'est à ce moment qu'il a commencé à faire sombre et que l'éclair m'a amené ici. »_

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... » déclara-t-elle brusquement, son cœur battait à se rompre, « L'homme ne se souvient de rien, à part qu'il était malheureux… Ce qui n'est pas mon cas… Je me souviens… de tout. »

Aro leva brièvement les yeux, « Une sorte...d'amnésie temporaire… sans doute causée par le choc… ?»

« Vous pensez ? »

« Être foudroyé par un éclair laisse forcément des séquelles. »

« Je n'ai aucune séquelle » songea-t-elle.

« La chance, peut-être… »

« Aro, je ne suis pas une personne _très_ chanceuse. » déclara-t-elle avec indulgence.

Les yeux de l'homme retombèrent brusquement sur le livre, « L'homme ne dit pas avoir retrouvé la mémoire… »

Bella balaya l'information d'un revers de main, « Comment est-il rentré chez lui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Aro releva lentement la tête vers elle, son air grave l'inquiéta « Il n'est pas rentré chez lui. Ceci est le compte-rendu de son procès. Il a été jugé et condamné pour sorcellerie. »

Le sang de Bella se glaça. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement « Quoi...mais...que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Il a été condamné au bûcher le 15 novembre 1547 »

Les épaules de la petite humaine s'affaissèrent brusquement. Elle resta de longues secondes silencieuse. Aro ferma doucement le livre. Il continuait de la regarder d'un air désolé.

« C'est peut-être ainsi que ça va se terminer pour moi aussi... »

« Non. Cela ne se terminera pas ainsi. Je ne le permettrai jamais. »

Elle fut légèrement réconfortée par ses paroles.

« Isabella » reprit-il d'un ton déterminé, « Maintenant vous savez que vous n'êtes pas la seule. Vous en avez la confirmation. C'est une preuve suffisante pour moi. Une preuve bien plus légitime que les dires d'une vieille comtesse à moitié sénile. Nous allons continuer de chercher. Et nous allons trouver un moyen de vous faire partir. Je vous donne ma parole. »

Bella leva lentement les yeux vers lui. La force de ses mots lui redonna le courage qu'elle avait perdu. Cet optimisme à toute épreuve la rassurait et l'aidait à garder espoir. « Merci beaucoup. »

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever et de rassembler les livres étalés sur la table, « Venez, nous allons ranger ça et nous partons. »

Bella jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge de la bibliothèque.

19h36

Ils sortirent précipitamment de la bibliothèque après avoir rangé les derniers livres. Les religieux les avaient presque foutu dehors.

Malgré les mots d'Aro, Bella était toujours bouleversée. Son cœur était serré d'angoisse. Cet homme condamné au bûcher… n'avait pas pu retourner dans son siècle… tout comme Virginia.

 _Il suffit juste de le vouloir_ … avait dit la vieille comtesse. Le vouloir.

Cet homme était-il malheureux au point de choisir la mort...plutôt que de retourner dans son siècle ?

Et pourquoi, malgré toutes ses prières demandant un retour n'arrivait-elle pas à repartir ?

 _Le vouloir..._

Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment rentrer au XXIe siècle ? Retourner dans ce siècle qu'elle haïssait de toutes ses forces ? Elle avait toujours eu le sentiment de n'être pas née à la bonne époque. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle voulait retourner dans le passé. Il n'y avait rien pour elle ici. Pas d'avenir, du moins. Bella jeta un coup d'oeil à Aro alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans les rues de Rome. Bien sûr, dans ce siècle, il était là. Était-elle assez amoureuse de lui pour faire comme Virginia… rester par amour ? _Amour._ Sa conscience se moqua d'elle et de son innocence. Aro n'était pas amoureux d'elle, c'était son ami. En plus de ça, Aro était toujours vivant au XXIe siècle. Alors qu'elle rentre ou qu'elle reste… elle pourrait toujours potentiellement le revoir, espérant qu'il n'ait pas trop changé en trois cent ans. Mais ce n'était pas Aro le problème, finalement. En pensant à lui, Bella réalisa d'où venait le vrai problème.

Ici, il n'y avait pas Edward.

Bella réalisa qu'elle n'était pas heureuse dans son siècle. Et de manière assez égoïste, elle rejetait la plus grande partie de son malheur sur son mari. Un mariage presque forcé. Une jalousie maladive. Cette stupide rivalité avec Jacob. Une surprotection étouffante. Des mensonges à répétition dont une promesse d'immortalité.

Elle ne le détestait pas. Edward restait son premier amour.

Mais il l'avait rendue… dépendante. Elle avait été réduite à l'état d'enfant, ne pouvant faire une chose sans l'accord de son mari ou sans son avis.

Elle avait comprit.

Le problème ne venait pas vraiment d'elle. Il venait d'Edward.

Elle ne voulait pas retourner près de lui.

Cette réalisation la choqua tellement qu'elle en perdit ses couleurs.

Mais ses maux furent soulagés par une seule petite chose.

Une chose insignifiante.

Et simple.

La main froide qui se glissa dans la sienne.

Il ne portait pas de gants pour une fois.

Sa peau était si froide, mais si douce.

C'était comme dans son rêve. Il n'y avait pas de mots. Juste sa main dans la sienne. C'était beau.

Les rues de Rome étaient partiellement désertes.

La nuit tombait doucement. Le soleil n'était plus dans le ciel depuis longtemps. L'air était chaud mais humide.

Il allait sûrement pleuvoir.

« Êtes-vous déjà allée au théâtre ? »

Sa voix douce s'éleva pour la première fois, aussi délicate qu'une caresse.

Elle battit des paupières.

« Non »

« Voulez-vous y aller ? »

« Ce soir ? »

« Non. Un autre soir. Je dois réserver nos places avant. Disons, demain. »

« C'est que… je n'ai pas pris de robe correcte...je n'avais pas prévue l'éventualité que...enfin...vous voyez. »

« Eh bien, il y a des couturières à Rome »

« Mais je n'ai pas d'argent. »

« Il se trouve que j'en ai assez pour deux. » Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue déserte et la regarda « Qu'en dites-vous ? » Elle soupira pour toute réponse « Dites juste _''oui''_ ou je vais être obligé de vous harceler et vous menacer. »

Elle lui jeta un regard fatigué, « Très bien. Nous ferons selon vos désirs, Votre Majesté. »

Il lui sourit et elle oublia d'être fâchée contre lui.

Bella regarda leurs mains jointes. Il y avait encore ces petits picotements agréables. C'était étrangement familier à présent.

« Est-ce que vous les sentez ? » demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Il resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes. L'absence de réponse l'obligea à relever la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. Il semblait troubler et surpris par sa question. Il finit par hocher la tête pour toute réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie selon vous ? » questionna-t-elle de nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il mentait. Elle le savait. « Je pense que vous le savez » reprit-elle doucement, « Mais que vous ne voulez pas me le dire. »

Un petit rictus tordit ses lèvres, « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je mens ? »

Bella haussa doucement les épaules, « Je le sens, c'est tout. »

« Vous le sentez... » répéta lentement Aro en lui jetant un autre regard stupéfait.

« Ce doit être la fameuse intuition féminine » taquina-t-elle.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Ce fut à son tour d'être étonnée par ses propos. Elle demeura silencieuse pendant quelques secondes « Alors, vous allez vraiment me laisser dans l'ignorance ? »

« J'ai promis de vous protéger. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport entre votre promesse et les petits picotements. »

« Moi je vois le rapport. C'est l'essentiel. »

Ils se contentèrent de se fixer bêtement pendant un moment. Bella se posait des centaines et des centaines de questions sur son étrange comportement. Il semblait en conflit avec lui-même. Elle voyait sa lutte interne. Et elle était trop préoccupée par ses petits problèmes pour en comprendre la raison.

« Peut-être que ça veut dire que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs. » taquina-t-elle de nouveau.

Aro lâcha brusquement sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il détourna tout aussi rapidement les yeux, feignant d'admirer la place qui se dressait devant lui.

Elle, était déconcertée par la perte de sa main. C'était juste une plaisanterie sur ses propres sentiments. Rien de plus. Elle releva les yeux vers lui quand il parla.

« Ce serait terrible pour vous. » sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi faible, « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable. »

« Vous êtes le meilleur de tous ceux que j'ai rencontré. » assura-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Après un moment, elle remarqua que c'était vrai, et qu'elle le pensait. Il avait toujours été bon pour elle, après avoir découvert qu'elle venait du futur. Bien sûr, il s'était montré froid quelques fois, mais ce n'était jamais complètement gratuit. Et toujours, sa colère envers elle était justifiée par le fait qu'elle ait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout gâché par ses actions ou ses mots. Mais peu importe à quel point il était en colère contre elle, il n'avait jamais cessé de la protéger et de l'aider.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, mais ne supporta pas son regard très longtemps, « C'est vraiment triste. »

Bella secoua négativement la tête, « Je ne trouve pas. »

La sincérité dans sa voix les laissa muet.

« Je vais devoir me nourrir... » reprit-il maladroitement. Mais elle soupçonnait fortement un désir de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Je vais rentrer à l'appartement pendant que vous faites...ce que vous avez à faire. »

« Très bien. »

Le ciel gronda au loin. Bella leva brièvement les yeux vers les nuages noirs. Il allait pleuvoir. Elle se demanda si, par tout hasard, un éclair la ramènerait à la maison. Elle ne le souhaitait plus autant. Non. Pas maintenant.

 _Quoi ? Non, je veux retourner au XXIe_ , se raisonna-t-elle.

Mais c'était un mensonge. Elle ne le voulait pas.

« Vous devriez rentrer… » dit-il inutilement, toujours sans la regarder. Mais Didyme avait raison, il voulait qu'elle reste. Il voulait qu'elle reste éternellement.

« Je vais rentrer. » murmura-t-elle.

Aro la regarda. Enfin. Il y avait toujours cette lutte interne dans le noir de ses yeux qui la laissait muette. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux à cet instant. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été si expressifs. Il semblait vouloir communiquer avec son regard. Lui faire comprendre quelque chose, mais sans un mot. Juste avec ses yeux.

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose. » déclara-t-elle calmement.

« De grâce. N'en dites rien. »

Il l'avait suppliée.

Le vampire le plus puissant du monde venait de la supplier de ne rien dire.

Bella secoua négativement la tête, « Les gens ont tort sur vous, vous savez. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. J'aurais aimé vous connaître avant. »

 _Avant_ _quoi ?_ Disait le regard qu'il lui offrit en retour. Il ne prononça aucune réponse audible cependant, se contentant de la fixer de ses yeux larmoyants.

Bella se questionnait sur la cause de sa souffrance. Mais elle savait, au fond, que tout était de sa faute. Encore une fois. Ses mots avaient brusquement éteint sa gaieté naturelle.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai...enfin, vous avez l'air d'être… », elle n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase, « Est-ce que… je peux faire quelque chose… pour vous être agréable ? »

Il secoua la tête. « S'il vous plaît...arrêtez de parler. Les mots qui sortent de votre bouche sont plutôt...douloureux... à entendre. »

« Je suis désolée. » répondit-elle immédiatement.

Il leva brièvement la main devant lui pour l'apaiser, « Ce n'est rien. J'ai… l'habitude. »

« De souffrir ? »

Il lui jeta un regard douloureux. Il ne répondit pas. Mais elle devina la réponse. Elle lisait en lui avec une telle facilité à présent. A croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

« Moi aussi. » dit-elle simplement sans la moindre trace d'apitoiement.

Elle savait qu'elle devait rentrer à l'appartement. Il était assez tard. Elle se ferait servir son repas et irait se coucher pendant qu'il irait chasser, comme tous les soirs. Sa chasse durait entre deux et trois heures car il sortait toujours de la ville. Quand il rentrait, elle était déjà couchée.

« Bien… je rentre. » finit-elle par dire, essayant de passer outre l'expression déchirée de l'homme. Une expression qui n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis de longues minutes. Il fallait bien sûr qu'il la regarde comme ça. Maintenant, à la place de rentrer, elle voulait le réconforter.

 _Non. A l'appartement. Maintenant._

L'idée était bien de s'éloigner. Mais ses pieds firent exactement l'inverse en se rapprochant de lui et en l'enlaçant. Elle le sentit se tendre de façon spectaculaire contre elle. Il cessa momentanément de respirer. Le cerveau de Bella lui envoyait des signaux d'alerte. Elle devait être suicidaire. Il allait la tuer. Elle s'étonna qu'il ne l'ait pas encore repoussée violemment d'ailleurs. Mais non, il était juste là, totalement immobile. Une vraie statue. Et elle, idiote qu'elle était, ne bougeait pas non plus. Elle avait été assez audacieuse pour l'enlacer. A présent, elle avait peur de s'éloigner. Elle se sentait bête. Mais au fond, elle en avait terriblement besoin. Des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas été proche de quelqu'un. Des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas reçu la moindre marque affection. Alors, elle inspira profondément son odeur divine et ferma les yeux. La dentelle blanche de sa cravate chatouillait son petit nez.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps dura l'étreinte.

Mais jamais il ne bougea pour y répondre.

Du début à la fin, il fut immobile. Silencieux.

C'est sans doute ce silence inquiétant qui réactiva son bon sens.

Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta assez pour contempler son visage. Il regardait fixement un point devant lui. L'expression triste n'était plus là. Son visage était, tout comme son corps, figé. La neutralité dominait ses traits à présent. Ses yeux racontaient une histoire bien différente cependant.

« Aro ? »

Son regard noir tomba sur le sien et elle se recroquevilla intérieurement.

Bien. Elle venait d'enlacer un vampire sur le point d'aller chasser, donc _potentiellement_ affamé, qui la regardait comme si il voulait la dévorer à présent. Elle avait, l'espace d'un instant, oublié sa propre mortalité.

« Vous devriez...vous éloigner. » déclara-t-il lentement.

Le ton employé n'allait pas du tout avec la demande. Sa voix avait perdu de son contrôle habituel. Elle resta tout d'abord interdite, le regardant fixement, réfléchissant scrupuleusement à ses prochaines actions ou à ses prochains mots. Elle finit par le lâcher et faire un pas en arrière.

« C'est mieux ? »

« Non, encore. »

« Encore ? »

« Oui. _Encore_. »

Bella posa ses mains contre ses hanches, « Les amis se réconfortent et se font des câlins. Où est le problème ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas être amis. »

Le monde se déroba sous elle à ces propos. Ses bras retombèrent lourdement contre son corps alors qu'elle demandait tristement :

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Rentrez à l'appartement. »

« Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas être amis ! »

« Je ne veux pas être votre ami ! »

Il avait haussé le ton cette fois. Mais il semblait plus désespéré que en colère, cependant. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait qu'il ait à moitié crié la fit taire pendant de longues secondes.

« Je ne vous crois pas. » déclara-t-elle doucement, « Et je vous déteste. »

Elle était parfaitement consciente que le ton qu'elle venait d'employé sonnait plus comme un '' Je vous aime '' que comme un '' Je vous déteste ''. Sa petite déclaration ne semblait donc convaincre personne. Surtout pas elle.

« Vous êtes consciente que je pourrais juste vous briser la nuque, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara-t-il mollement, peu convaincu par sa propre menace.

« Oui. Je sais. Je me demande ce que vous attendez d'ailleurs. »

« Vous pourriez faire semblant d'avoir peur au moins. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous. »

« Vous devriez, je suis très cruel et- »

Elle le fit taire de la façon la plus invasive qui soit. Elle l'embrassa. En plus d'être une réaction totalement idiote et irréfléchie, c'était sans doute considéré comme une agression sexuelle, même au dix-huitième siècle. Le baiser dura moins de deux secondes. Et ce n'était même pas un baiser à proprement dit. Elle posa juste ses lèvres contre les siennes, c'est tout. C'était si rapide et furtif qu'elle eut à peine le temps de sentir la froideur de ses lèvres. Quand elle s'écarta, il était encore figé sur place. Le manque de réaction de l'homme venait contraster brutalement avec toutes les émotions et toutes les sensations qui agressèrent Bella. Elle essaya de paraître confiante. Laisser penser que tout était parfaitement contrôlé. Mais à la vérité, elle n'était plus maîtresse de rien.

« Comme je le disais, je n'ai pas peur de vous. »

Son regard sombre glissa lentement sur sa petite forme. L'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux noirs parurent revivre. Et le cœur de Bella, ce sale traître, bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Les amis...ne font jamais ce genre de choses. » fut tout ce qu'il dit en réponse. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange et son visage s'éclaira d'un demi-sourire contenu.

« Nous ne sommes plus amis, apparemment. »

« Nous ne l'avons jamais été »

« Je vois. Alors vous êtes un menteur. »

« Et cela vous surprend ? »

Puisqu'ils n'étaient plus amis, ou plutôt, qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, elle voulut l'embrasser. Non. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle _devait_ l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle avait juste besoin de le sentir. De n'être plus seule l'espace d'une seconde. C'était très égoïste. Il ne l'avait même pas repoussée. Il ne l'avait sans doute pas repoussée parce qu'il était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Alors, c'était décidé. Elle allait l'embrasser. A peine faisait-elle un pas vers lui qu'il leva la main pour la retenir par l'épaule.

« Non. » déclara-t-il faiblement dans un souffle, « Non. Nous ne pouvons pas. Ce n'est...ce n'est pas _bien_. »

Elle voulait une réaction, c'est vrai.

Maintenant qu'il avait daigné réagir en la repoussant, la réalité la rattrapa. Bella était absolument mortifiée par son audace et par sa traîtrise. Elle dégagea un peu brutalement sa petite épaule, n'osant plus le regarder à présent. Le prénom d'Edward émergea dans son esprit. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. _Elle était mariée._ Son bon sens l'avait abandonnée pendant une seconde. Elle avait embrassé un homme sans son consentement. Elle l'avait embrassé alors _qu'elle était mariée_ _à un autre_ _._ Elle commença à ventiler et à paniquer.

Elle se sentait vraiment... sale, souillée par ses propres actions, ses propres pensées. Elle n'était tout simplement plus elle-même depuis qu'elle était ici. Ce siècle...provoquait en elle ce sentiment de liberté qu'elle avait perdu avec le mariage. Mais elle n'était pas libre. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. C'était une illusion. Maintenant, la réalité la rattrapait. Et comme au XXIe siècle, la réalité était toujours décevante.

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait avec inquiétude, interdit et indécis quant à la démarche à adopter.

« Edward m'a forcé la main. » déclara-t-elle faiblement. Elle avait juste besoin de le dire à haute voix. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un sache la vérité. « Par égoïsme, il m'a forcé à l'épouser en échange de l'immortalité. Par égoïsme, j'ai accepté, parce que je voulais devenir un vampire. », il semblait sincèrement triste l'espace d'un instant, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvant pas les mots, « Vous aviez raison...humains ou vampires...nous sommes tous des monstres. »

Aro secoua négativement la tête. Il semblait vouloir parler. Mais elle l'en empêcha en mettant un terme à la discussion « Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je rentre à l'appartement maintenant. Bonne chasse. »

Elle s'était à peine retournée pour prendre ses jambes à son cou qu'il lui saisissait le poignet, la faisant pivoter vers lui de nouveau. La prochaine chose qu'elle sut, c'est qu'il l'embrassait. Ses bras l'enveloppèrent brusquement et elle se sentie pousser des ailes.

« Je croyais… que c'était mal... » réussit-elle à dire entre deux baiser.

« Ça l'est. » elle passa ses main autour de sa nuque, l'attirant à elle, « Nous allons... aller… en enfer. »

Elle _voulait_ aller en enfer.

A partir de ce moment, elle perdit la notion du temps. Les secondes, les minutes passèrent. Il ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher à présent.

Ses lèvres froides étaient encore plus douces que ses mains. Elle était damnée. Elle s'agrippait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, goûtant tout ce que sa bouche pouvait lui offrir et lui arrachant un gémissement.

Quand l'air lui manqua, elle s'écarta légèrement, assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux tout en restant dans le confort de ses bras. Le ciel gronda au dessus d'eux. Leurs visages se levèrent au même moment pour observer les cieux, inquiets. L'idée qu'un éclair la ramène chez elle à cet instant précis était impensable. Tellement impensable qu'Aro ne put retenir un :

« Ce doit être une plaisanterie... »

Une goûte d'eau tomba sur la joue de Bella. Une seule. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise d'Aro pour pouvoir s'essuyer.

« Je devrais sans doute rentrer maintenant. » _avant qu'un éclair ne me ramène en enfer_. Voulut-elle ajouter.

Il hocha la tête, « Oui. Tout de suite. » dit-il, un peu autoritaire. « Je serai absent pendant deux heures. Peut-être trois. »

Bella acquiesça, « Bien. »

Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, la seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

Des éclairs, commencèrent à danser au dessus de sa tête. Aucun d'eux ne la ramena chez elle, car, à cet instant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Et cette chose n'était pas de rentrer. C'était d'être ici, à Rome.

Elle gagna l'appartement, passa sa chemise de nuit, mais ne se coucha pas.

Elle n'avait pas sommeil.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient à Rome, elle attendit qu'il rentre de la chasse. Elle ne l'avait jamais attendu avant ce jour-là. Elle n'était pas prête à reconnaître sa sombre nature. Elle avait essayé de le haïr pour se nourrir d'êtres humains, avant de réaliser qu'il était stupide de le détester pour quelque chose qui était, par définition, dans sa nature.

Quand il rentra, trois heures plus tard, il la trouva près du feu, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

« Isabella ? »

Le profil tendu, Bella regarda la bûche s'effondrer, des braises tombèrent hors du foyer.

« Tu sais, j'ai rêvé de toi. »

Le silence lui répondit. Elle l'entendit s'approcher. Le bruit de ses pas était étouffé par le tapis.

« J'ai rêvé de toi aussi. »

Ses yeux chocolats se levèrent et tombèrent sur les siens en une seconde. « Aro, tu ne rêves pas...» murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Tout le monde rêve, Isabella »

Elle se leva brusquement pour aller à sa rencontre.

Ses yeux rouges vitreux devinrent immédiatement noirs. Elle se délecta du pouvoir qu'elle semblait avoir sur lui, l'espace d'un instant. Ses lèvres étaient soudainement sur les siennes. Leur goût semblait différent. Parce qu'il venait de se nourrir, sans doute. Il paraissait également beaucoup plus instable d'un point de vue émotif. Il semblait vouloir la dévorer mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Sa prise autour de sa taille était un mélange surprenant de fermeté et de douceur. Elle n'avait pas peur. Avant qu'elle ne le comprenne, ils étaient au lit et il était au dessus d'elle. Sa peau pâle brillait au clair de lune. Elle leva lentement la main à sa joue froide. Il se pencha sur son toucher et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Me pardonnes-tu? »Sa voix était brisée par la douleur.

«Te pardonner quoi? »Souffla-t-elle

«Tout. » Il ouvrit les yeux,« Ce que j'ai ordonné à Démétri de faire ... Je ne voulais pas ... je ne _savais_ pas ... »

« Je sais »

Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa.

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT(S) :**

Aucun.

* * *

 **Blabla d'après chapitre :**

\- Le titre : " _Mon amour, crois-tu qu'on s'aime ?_ " sont des paroles tirées de _l'Hymne à l'Amour_ , de la grande, de l'unique Edith Piaf que j'aime d'amour.


	11. Chapitre 11

Merci de vos retours. Vos messages m'ont réchauffé le cœur.

Ce chapitre, je le dédis à une personne qui comptait énormément pour moi et qui a été emporté par le cancer il y a quelques semaines. C'est un chapitre que j'ai aimé écrire à l'époque (que j'aime moins à présent) et qui contient beaucoup d'amour et de guimauve, et cela me semblait approprié de le dédier à cette personne qui a été une source de joie et d'amour inépuisable jusqu'à la fin.

Encore une fois, c'est un chapitre assez long (9 400 mots), et je suis sûre qu'il reste quelques petites fautes horribles malgré mes nombreuses relectures. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

De plus, le récit ci-dessous contient des modifications de l'œuvre originale concernant les origines d'un personnage.

Bien à vous

Snow

 **.**

 **.**

 _A l'Amour de ma vie_

 _Merci pour tout_

 _Puissions-nous nous retrouver_

 **.**

 **.**

 **°oOo°**

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 ** _Celui dont le cœur est ressuscité par l'amour ne mourra jamais._**

 **\- Proverbe persan**

 **°oOo°**

 **.**

 **.**

Les rayons du soleil se posèrent doucement sur elle et réchauffèrent son corps.

Bella fronça légèrement les sourcils. Un soupir à peine audible s'échappa de ses lèvres. Encore légèrement endormie, elle demeura quelques instants immobile à profiter de la chaleur du soleil. Ses yeux chocolats finirent pas s'ouvrir avec difficulté. La fenêtre apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle s'étira comme un chat. Il faisait beau. Aucune trace de la tempête d'hier.

 _En parlant de tempête…_

Elle se retourna, pour trouver la place à côté d'elle vide. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Avait-elle rêvé ?

Non, assurément. Elle ne se serrait jamais couchée nue.

Alors il n'était pas resté.

Un autre soupir déçu lui échappa.

Qu'espérait-elle, au juste ?

Elle ferma les yeux, et se remémora la nuit dernière.

Elle sentait encore ses lèvres froides et dures sur les siennes, ses mains de glaces qui exploraient son corps et qui laissaient une traînée de feu où qu'elles aillent. Elle se rappelait encore de la façon dont elle avait répété son nom, comme une prière. Oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement s'être endormie à ses côtés, satisfaite, pendant qu'il lui murmurait des choses en italien.

Elle tourna la tête, avisant l'horloge qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce.

10h45

Son sang se glaça.

 _Si tard !_ Pleura-t-elle intérieurement _._

Balançant ses jambes hors du lit, elle se leva précipitamment. Elle chercha sa chemise du regard, et ne la trouva pas, ce qui l'énerva profondément. Elle grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se jeter sur la porte de la salle de bain. Bella s'arrêta brusquement. Tournant la tête vers le grand miroir de la salle de bain, elle prit le temps d'inspecter son corps. Chaque parcelle de sa peau nue fut examinée de son regard inquisiteur, à la recherche de blessures, de bleus. Mais rien. Aucune ecchymose. Pas une seule.

 _Comment est-ce possible ?_

Après pure réflexion, son corps ne la faisait absolument pas souffrir. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas privé de la toucher, ni de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais sa prise, il est vrai, n'avait jamais était douloureuse et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir souffert d'une quelconque façon la nuit dernière.

Il avait...un contrôle _incroyable_.

Son âge, sans doute.

 _Ou l'habitude._ Lui lança une petite voix dans sa tête.

Bella grimaça.

Elle se lava et s'habilla rapidement. Aro devait être à la bibliothèque depuis longtemps. Au moins, il ne perdait pas le sens des priorités.

En revenant dans la chambre, elle remarqua un petit mot posé sur la table de chevet. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle se jeta sur le billet, le dépliant soigneusement. Les mots qui dansaient sous ses yeux confirmaient ses doutes.

 _Je suis à la bibliothèque. Tu dormais si paisiblement, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller._

 _Aro_

« Je t'aime » furent les seules paroles qui franchirent de ses lèvres.

Elle replia le mot, avec un soin et une délicatesse exagérés, et le fourra dans sa poche.

Les rues de Rome furent traversées à une vitesse surhumaine alors qu'elle se demandait comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Elle se voyait mal arriver comme une fleur en disant _'' Hé, bébé, c'était sympa hier soir. On peut en parler ou… ?''_

Les portes de la bibliothèque claquèrent derrière elle. Un religieux lui lança un regard noir. Ne prêtant aucune attention à lui, Bella se dirigea immédiatement vers la partie ''interdite'' de la bibliothèque.

Elle le trouva, assis là, à la même table que les jours précédents, la tête baissée sur un livre. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine malgré elle.

Elle tâcha de paraître détendue en arrivant à sa hauteur et échoua superbement.

Aro leva timidement les yeux.

« Hé, mon grand, c'est un vilain tour que tu m'as joué ce matin » lâcha-t-elle nerveusement, « Tu es parti comme un voleur. »

Elle pouvait dire qu'il était surpris et incroyablement gêné. Elle s'installa en face de lui en silence, attendant patiemment (ou presque) qu'il parle.

Aro se racla la gorge, « Je n'étais pas sûr...que ma présence à tes côtés quand tu te réveillerais soit...désirée... » expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

Bella trouvait sa timidité mignonne même si son raisonnement était stupide. Elle regarda brièvement le livre étalé devant lui, avant de se concentrer sur ses yeux. « Est-ce qu'on en parle ? »

Il lui sourit gentiment « Je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet. »

Bella haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance impressionnante. « Bien. Moi non plus. »

Aro continuait de la fixer de son regard pénétrant, comme cherchant à lire dans ses pensées, « Es-tu...sûre… ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas celui qui a le plus de choses à perdre, dans cette histoire... »

Elle savait qu'il faisait référence à Edward mais elle n'était pas encore prête à aborder ce sujet-là. Pas maintenant. Et sûrement pas avec lui.

« Est-ce vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement innocente « Le roi des vampires qui préfère _aimer_ une humaine l'espace d'une nuit plutôt que la vider de son sang… Ta réputation va en prendre un sacré coup... »

Les yeux d'Aro brillèrent légèrement, « Vas-tu me dénoncer, chérie ? »

« Je vais probablement en toucher deux mots à Caius » répondit-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, posa une main sur son cœur qui ne battait plus. Feignant d'être peiné par ses mots, il demanda doucement « Veux-tu ma mort, Isabella ? »

« Bien sûr que non, _soleil de ma vie_ »

Il arqua un sourcil avec défi, « Sommes-nous _vraiment_ assez proches pour commencer à nous donner des surnoms affectueux, _ma petite fleur_? »

« Cela dépend entièrement de ta définition de ''proche'', _mon chaton_ »

« C'était une question stupide au vu des événements qui se sont déroulés dans notre chambre, la nuit dernière. Pardonne-moi alors, _petit Wienerbrød »_

« C'est la chose la plus insultante qu'on m'ait jamais dite ! » s'écria-t-elle légèrement, « Et je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. »

« Un Wienerbrød est une pâtisserie viennoise. » expliqua-t-il avec amusement

« C'est vraiment adorable de ta part de me comparer à un gâteau, _mon petit pudding_. »

« Tu trouves cela adorable, _mon ange_ , parce que tu n'as pas vu la tête du gâteau en question »

Bella plissa les yeux, « Est-ce que tu aurais osé me comparer à un gâteau moche ? »

« Mais délicieux, parait-il. » répondit-il doucement « Mais comme tu viens de mon comparer à un pudding, j'imagine que nous sommes quittes. »

Un rire incrédule s'échappa des lèvres de Bella, « Très bien, tu as gagné. »

« Je gagne toujours. »

Ils se turent quelques instants. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent jamais. Ils y virent le même amusement et la même passion.

C'était un jeu dangereux.

« Est-ce qu'on va toujours au théâtre ce soir ? » demanda brusquement en se raclant la gorge.

« J'ai acheté nos places ce matin. »

« Que va-t-on voir ? »

Il soupira légèrement, « Shakespeare. »

« Wow. Cette idée a l'air de t'enchanter. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Je connais toutes les pièces de Shakespeare. »

« Eh bien, une de plus, une de moins. Qu'importe ! »

« Oui...qu'importe. J'imagine que le spectacle le plus intéressant de la soirée sera juste à mes côtés... »

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais et il rit, « Je vais devoir me trouver une belle robe et essayer de me faire jolie, pour ne pas te faire honte. »

Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, un sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres « Tu n'a pas besoin de robe pour être jolie. »

« C'est soit la chose la plus vulgaire qu'on m'ait dite, soit la plus belle. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. En tout cas, l'absence de romantisme est totale. »

« J'oubliais. Tu aimes la littérature anglaise. Je promets de me rattraper » dit-en soupirant.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, ce soir je serai un parfait gentleman. »

« Dommage. J'avais d'autres projets. »

Bella se reconnaissait à peine. Cependant, elle était parfaitement consciente de sa situation. Le fait qu'elle ait abandonné la lutte avec Aro ne la rendait pas moins lucide. Tout allait se compliquer. Qu'elle soit amoureuse d'un autre homme que son mari était une chose, qu'elle succombe à la passion en était une autre.

Edward n'allait jamais lui pardonner.

Jamais.

Et, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais non plus.

Mais le mal était fait à présent.

Aucune parole, aucun geste n'arrangerait les choses.

Elle se repositionna sur sa chaise en se raclant la gorge, « Alors, hum, tu es sur quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant du menton le livre qu'il avait ouvert.

« J'étais juste entrain de lire un article pornographie pour me donner des idées » lâcha-t-il dans le plus grand des calmes.

Cette fois-ci, elle rougit affreusement. Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant répondre, « Ah. Oui. Vraiment ? Et la vérité, ça donne quoi ? »

Il soupira doucement, « La vérité est bien mon excitante, j'en ai peur. Je vérifiais juste qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres témoignages comme celui que nous avons trouvé hier. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors rien. » répondit-il en fermant le livre un peu trop brutalement.

Bella hocha la tête « Je vais en chercher d'autres » dit-elle en se saisissant de l'ouvrage.

Il la regardait avec amusement, « J'aime quand tu me sers »

« Je sais. Mais je préfère quand _tu_ me sers »

La bulle de légèreté prit fin ainsi et ils se plongèrent assidûment dans leur travail toute la journée. Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre. Ils étaient très concentrés dans leur quête d'informations et ne laissèrent rien, ou presque, les distraire. Ils échangèrent quelques regards brûlants, et deux ou trois plaisanteries. En fin d'après-midi cependant, Bella décida qu'elle en avait assez de tous ces livres et de cette maudite bibliothèque. Elle referma violemment son ouvrage et s'étira ouvertement.

Aro leva les yeux vers elle.

« Bien, je vais me faire jolie pour ce soir. Je te laisse ranger » lâcha-t-elle en se levant, ne lui laissant aucune chance de répondre.

Bella fit venir une couturière à l'appartement. Pas qu'elle soit soudainement devenue coquette. Elle voulait juste faire un effort. C'était une soirée spéciale. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Elle avait décidé de bien se comporter, d'être d'une telle politesse et d'une telle élégance qu'il s'en évanouirait de stupeur.

Elle passa toute la fin d'après-midi devant sa coiffeuse à tenter de se rendre potable. Elle alla même jusqu'à appliquer du rouge sur ses lèvres et ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa propre volonté. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il allait applaudir ses efforts.

Bella détestait la robe qu'elle avait choisi. D'ailleurs, elle détestait les robes. C'était, en apparence, une _robe à la française_ classique. Les paniers qui faisaient la forme de ses hanches étaient moins volumineux que ceux de la robe qu'elle avait porté pour se rendre à la fameuse réception de Florence. Elle était de la couleur du ciel d'Italie. Les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes par de la dentelle. Et des nœuds, un peu partout. C'était une horreur. Les épaules étaient découvertes, ce qui était sans doute considéré comme incorrect pour une femme de bonne société, à l'époque.

 _Incroyablement indécent,_ pensa-t-elle avec ironie. _Je connais des duchesses qui vont s'évanouir d'effroi._

Elle ne se souciait absolument pas de ce qu'on allait penser d'elle. Une seule opinion comptait.

La _sienne_.

Et justement, vers vingt heures, elle l'entendit renter, faire quelques pas dans le salon et s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre.

Deux coups raisonnèrent.

Toujours assise à la coiffeuse, elle avisa l'entrée de la chambre dans le reflet du miroir.

Bella finissait à peine de se préparer. Elle apporta le collier qu'il lui avait offert à son cou tout en répondant, « Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Il s'arrêta au pallier en rencontrant ses yeux dans le miroir, elle fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle y vit.

Elle lui offrit le regard le plus innocent qu'elle put. Mais il ne semblait pas dupe à son petit jeu.

La porte fut refermée lentement derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient toujours sur elle.

« Eh bien… qu'avons-nous là ?» murmura-t-il, pour lui-même.

« Bonsoir. Tu m'aides à le mettre ? » demanda-t-elle en lui montrant le collier.

« _Buona sera, cuore puro. Sei divino, dimmelo_. »

Alors que l'anglais était brusquement remplacé par la douceur de l'italien, Bella se questionna sur la santé mentale. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était trop tard, de toute façon. Il s'approchait déjà lentement d'elle. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais quitté les siens.

Bella était impressionnée par leur contrôle.

« Je me dois de te prévenir, petite fleur. » murmura-t-il doucement en arrivant derrière elle, « Tu joues à un jeu dangereux. »

« Et si je ne joue pas ? »

Elle apprécia la façon dont ses lèvres se relevèrent doucement pour lui offrir un sourire malicieux. Il prit le collier et le passa à son cou. Ses doigts froids frôlèrent sa nuque plus que nécessaire. Les paupières de Bella devinrent brusquement lourdes.

« _Sei bellissima_... » les mots glissèrent de sa langue avec abandon. Il releva lentement les yeux vers les siens. Elle y vit le reflet de son propre désir, « Peut-être devrions-nous passer directement à l'acte deux. »

« Non » dit-elle en se levant et en lui faisant face « Tu m'as promis un théâtre, alors tu me _dois_ un théâtre. »

Il laissa ses yeux traîner paresseusement sur sa forme.

« Cette robe est... » commença-t-il.

Bella l'interrompit « Je sais. C'est une catastrophe. La couturière a osé me dire que c'était la robe la plus simple qu'elle avait ! On dirait que je me suis empêtrée dans un vieux rideau et qu'un lustre de cristal m'est tombé dessus. »

Il plissa les yeux « Non. On dirait plutôt que tu as vogué à travers le ciel nocturne, tel un ange, et que tu es arrivée sur terre nimbée d'étoiles. »

Elle rougit légèrement « Il fallait une robe qui ne fasse pas honte au Duc qui m'accompagne. »

« Cette robe est digne d'une déesse. Et elle sera encore plus belle quand elle sera à tes pieds. »

Aro se pencha vers elle et lui vola un baiser. Elle battit des paupières.

« Cependant, je dois dire que je suis outré. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu me fais passer pour un gueux. »

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de la brune, « Je ne le dirai à personne, promis. » elle le dépassa sans un regard de plus « Y allons-nous ? »

Un soupir frustré s'éleva derrière elle pour seule réponse.

Le trajet jusqu'au théâtre fut étrangement calme et silencieux. Aro était redevenu maître de lui-même et était, en parfait gentleman, d'une froideur polie. Bella était très excitée par la perspective de cette soirée, mais tachait de dissimuler au mieux son euphorie.

Cependant, quand leur voiture passa devant le Colisée, elle ne put retenir une exclamation admirative.

« C'est si beau. J'aimerais rester ici pour toujours. »

Sa phrase resta en suspend dans l'air. Elle fut elle-même étonnée par ses paroles. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge et préféra changer de sujet « Alors, quelle pièce allons-nous voir ? »

« Titus Andronicus. »

« Je n'ai jamais lu cette pièce » répondit-elle immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas une de ses meilleures. Tiens, nous y voilà. »

Le théâtre de Rome était à la mode antique, l'entrée était soutenue par de grandes colonnes de marbre typiquement romaine.

Aro l'aida à descendre.

Il regarda un instant leurs mains jointes. Les picotements avaient disparu. Ils avaient disparu depuis la nuit dernière.

Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens. La froideur qu'il avait affiché jusqu'à présent n'était plus qu'un vaste souvenir. Le masque qu'il portait toujours s'était évaporé, à force de la côtoyer. Il y avait presque quelque chose d'humble dans ses manières. Comme si l'impitoyable roi était rester à Volterra. Ici, il était juste Aro. Le collier en forme de V ne pendait d'ailleurs plus à son cou. Pour sa propre sécurité, il ne portait rien qui pouvait le rattacher aux Volturi. Alors qu'elle regardait dans la profondeur de ses iris noirs, ses entrailles éclatèrent en un millier de papillons. Bella connaissait très bien ce sentiment. Et brusquement elle n'était plus aussi pressée de se rendre à la représentation. Elle préférait rester dehors avec lui, et que cet instant dure éternellement.

« Didyme avait raison...» murmura-t-il finalement. Sa voix était si basse qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ses paroles.

« A quel sujet ? »

Il se racla brusquement la gorge, leva sa main à ses lèvres, il embrassa doucement ses doigts. « C'est sans importance. Viens, rentrons. » dit-il, en tendant son bras, « Tu vas attraper la mort. »

Il guida Bella dans le hall prestigieux du théâtre. Quelques regards curieux se posèrent sur eux. Mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Ils empruntèrent un grand escalier qui donnait sur un couloir, tout aussi immense. Aro les mena directement dans une loge luxueuse. Deux fauteuils tendus de velours faisaient face à l'avant-scène.

Bella resta figée à l'entrée tandis qu'Aro s'avançait déjà dans la loge. Elle balaya la salle prestigieuse du regard. De l'or, partout. Face à cette richesse indécente, Bella eut une pensée pour les gens du peuple, dehors, qui mourraient de faim. Les voix des autres spectateurs lui arrivèrent aux oreilles. Elle ne les voyait, mais les imaginait. Tous ces nobles, imbus d'eux-mêmes. Et brusquement, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Ce n'était pas sa place. Pas son monde.

Aro se retourna vers elle. Une main posée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, il tapotait impatiemment son doigt contre celui-ci.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement en souriant.

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix. Son regard attendri et inquiet la laissa émue. Elle lui sourit à son tour.

« Oui. J'essayais juste de me rappeler de la misère du peuple. » répondit-elle sincèrement.

Une ombre passa brièvement sur le visage de l'homme, avant que l'éternel sourire poli reprenne sa place.

« Viens t'asseoir. » fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Ils s'installèrent comme un, sur les deux sièges côtes à côtes. Alors qu'elle s'adossait à son fauteuil, il lui sembla que son cœur fondait comme de la neige au soleil. Il l'emmenait voir cette pièce, qu'il avait sûrement du lire et voir une centaine de fois, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier plus que ça.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle le savait déjà mais cette soirée s'annonçait comme le marteau qui enfoncerait un clou dans son cœur. Cela faisait horriblement mal, pourtant, impossible de l'enlever, au risque de se vider de son sang.

La pièce commença et Bella donna tout pour se concentrer sur les dialogues des acteurs.

En dépit de tous les efforts employés, il ne semblait pas aimer la représentation. Il soupirait, pianotait sur son genou, mais ne parlait pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit ses doigts froids frôler le dos sa main. Elle tourna sa paume vers le haut et il glissa sa main dans sienne. Il ne la retira plus. Il semblait même se calmer.

Pourtant, la deuxième scène du quatrième acte venait à peine de commencer qu'il se pencha vers elle « Cette représentation est à la fois horrible et interminable » murmura-t-il « Allons-nous en »

« Sans attendre la fin ? Mais je veux savoir comment ça se termine ! »

« La sage-femme est poignardée tout comme Mutius, Bassianus et Saturnius. Marcus et Quintus sont décapités. Tamora meurt de douleurs à l'estomac dont tu ne veux pas connaître la cause et Aaron est enterré vivant. D'autres questions ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, incrédule et amusée « Tu... Tu gâches mon plaisir ! »

« C'est une tragédie shakespearienne, Isabella. Elles sont _toutes_ pareilles. Tout le monde meurt et le rideau tombe. », il serra sa petite main dans sienne « Allez, viens. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si pressé de partir ? »

« Tu veux vraiment rester là, à regarder cette représentation minable alors que nous pourrions faire des choses cent fois plus agréables et intéressantes ? » Sa langue apparut l'espace d'une seconde entre ses lèvres.

Elle déglutit.

« Ok, viens, on s'arrache. » dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

Le rire fou d'Aro résonna dans tout le théâtre. Les acteurs arrêtèrent brusquement de jouer. Des regards outrés se posèrent sur leur loge et la trouvèrent vide. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Elle chercha sa main et la trouva rapidement, comme si il cherché la sienne au même moment.

Avant que Bella ne le comprenne, ils étaient dehors et Aro la traînait vers leur voiture. Il la poussa carrément à l'intérieur pour la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. Elle riait toujours, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Tu as vu leurs têtes ! » réussit-elle à placer entre deux rires, « Ils étaient scandalisés ! »

Il se retourna vers elle, tout à fait sérieux.

« Tu es ma mort. » gronda-t-il avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

Elle tira son visage vers elle, prenant un malin plaisir à emmêler sa chevelure noire, d'habitude si parfaite. Il soupira contre sa bouche mais ne l'en empêcha pas. Ses cheveux étaient de la soie sous ses doigts.

Elle se retira en hâte de ses lèvres, lui soufflant doucement. « Oui, c'est une tragédie shakespearienne : tout le monde meurt à la fin. »

« Assez. Tais-toi. »

Sa belle main blanche était soudainement dans sa nuque, il la tira vers lui. Ses gestes étaient rapides, autoritaires mais doux. Puis soudain, ses lèvres étaient de nouveau contre les siennes. Il embrassa sa bouche, ses joues, son front, son cou, ses épaules : toutes les parties de son corps qui avaient le malheur d'être découvertes. Ses lèvres étaient de la neige sur sa peau brûlante. Elle se tortillait dans ses bras, essayant vainement de lui rendre la pareille. L'attirant à elle, elle pressa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, son nez, ses paupières tremblantes. Chaque baiser était une bénédiction dont il n'était pas digne.

Le trajet leur parut court, étant occupés à autre chose. Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant leur appartement, il se sépara de ses lèvres à regret et lui prit la main.

Ils grimpèrent les marches deux par deux pour rejoindre leur chambre. Leurs rires raisonnaient dans tout le bâtiment, et durent réveiller quelques voisins.

Elle riait toujours en entrant dans leurs chambres. La porte claqua violemment derrière elle et soudain elle était à nouveau dans ses bras. Ses lèvres trouvèrent naturellement les siennes.

Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait…

Les mots jaillissaient de son cœur à chaque battement, mais elle ne pouvait lui dire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer.

Alors, elle était déterminée à profiter de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Du peu qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, alors que la menace venait de lui. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne s'appartenait plus. Elle était toute à lui désormais.

Un bruit de déchirure la ramena à la réalité.

Elle se détacha de ses lèvres, abaissant son visage à son propre corps. Une expression scandalisée apparut sur son visage.

« Ma robe ! » s'écria-t-elle, relevant ses yeux furieux vers lui, « Je l'aimais ! »

C'était faux. Elle détestait cette robe.

Aro rit d'elle, « Théoriquement...il s'agit de _ma_ robe. Je l'ai payée. »

Ses mains blanches écartaient déjà les lambeaux de tissus. Et le corset qui compressait sa poitrine ne fut jamais aussi vite enlevé.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » dit-elle, haletante. La question était stupide et la réponse d'une tragique évidence.

« Parce que les seules activités que je puisse imaginer pour l'instant relèvent de la dépravation la plus totale, et impliquent toutes que tu sois nue. »

Il l'embrassa presque durement, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient autour du nœud qui retenait son jupon. Celui-ci rejoint enfin le sol, dans bruissement d'étoffe élégant, la laissant en simple chemise blanche.

« Un gentleman n'aurait jamais dit une telle chose ! »

« Je ne vois pas de gentleman dans cette pièce »

« Tu avais promis de l'être cependant.»

« C'est de ta faute. Tu m'as rendu la tâche presque impossible. »

« Je vois. Est-il nécessaire d'être aussi bavards ? »

Son dos rencontra brusquement la porte de leur chambre tandis qu'il la pressait contre lui. Elle gémit doucement.

« Tu penses vraiment que je te suis totalement soumis, ma _précieuse_ Isabella, pour supporter toutes tes mesquineries ? » gronda-t-il doucement contre sa joue.

« Mesquineries ? Quelles mesquineries ? » réussit-elle à répondre, malgré la difficulté flagrante de se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps pressé contre elle.

« Cette robe, par exemple. »

« C'était pour ne pas te faire honte devant la haute société ! » se défendit-elle vainement.

« _Menteuse_. »

Il arracha le peu de choses qui couvraient encore sa modestie et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, l'entraînant avec lui à l'intérieur.

« C'est tellement archaïque de ta part ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Tu as remarqué aussi ? »

Le matelas était moelleux et les draps doux sous elle. A peine consciente, elle avait l'impression d'être ivre. Pas d'alcool, mais d'amour. Lui, était momentanément introuvable. Quand il revint près d'elle, sa peau de porcelaine, parfaite, brillait dans la nuit. Le gentil petit Aro était parti. Bella le contempla longuement, ce beau visage déterminé penché sur elle, ses pommettes saillantes et sa mâchoire solide.

« Tu es à moi. Si tu pars, je te suivrai. Je te retrouverai et je te ramènerai à la maison.»

Les paupières de Bella était soudainement très lourdes. Elle lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Ni où elle était. Une chose était sûre cependant, ils étaient maudits.

 _Maison_

Il abaissa son visage jusqu'à elle et prit ses lèvres. La douceur était revenue dans ses manières. C'était à nouveau lui.

Elle soupira contre sa bouche, levant ses mains son visage.

 _Maison_

Ce mot n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

oOo

Plus tard, dans la nuit, ils étaient tous les deux trop paresseux pour se lever afin d'aller, éventuellement, manger. Se lever pour aller manger signifiait se séparer, pire encore, sortir du lit. Il n'en était pas question.

Alors, ils étaient juste là, étendus comme deux vieilles larves (selon la propre comparaison de Bella) à discuter de tout et de rien, à se moquer d'eux-mêmes mais surtout du monde entier.

Sa tête reposait tranquillement sur son épaule, près de son cou. Son odeur épicée, conçue pour attirer et envoûter les mortels, était partout autour d'elle. Sur elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher sa peau. Elle était si douce. Et chaude à présent, à force d'être en contact avec son corps. Lui, avait le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux. Il jouait avec ses longues mèches brunes et se perdait parfois, jusqu'à embrasser le sommet de son front. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées. Ils étaient demeurés silencieux pendant un long moment, conscient du moment unique qu'ils partageaient. Et du côté éphémère de l'instant.

Elle glissa brusquement sa main dans la sienne, emmêlant ses doigts avec les siens.

« Racontes-moi des choses sur toi » dit-elle brusquement en levant la tête vers lui.

Aro lui sourit avec indulgence, « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Elle se cala contre lui, « Tout. Je veux tout savoir. »

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, avant d'avouer « Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de moi...»

« Oh, s'il te plaît ! Je ne sais presque rien de toi.»

Il soupira dans ses cheveux, « Par où dois-je commencer ? »

« Par le commencement. N'as-tu jamais raconté des histoires ? »

« Non, jamais. »

Bella regarda leurs mains jointes. Elle les apporta doucement à son visage et embrassa les doigts d'Aro. « Allez, » dit-elle, « je t'écoute. »

« Eh bien...je suis né en Grèce...en 1 300...»

Elle le coupa brusquement « Je pensais que tu avais trois milles ans ? »

«… avant Jésus-Christ... Je suis né en 1 300 _avant_ Jésus-Christ»

« Ah... », elle rit nerveusement, « Alors...tu es grec... »

Aro secoua négativement la tête « Pas vraiment. Pour être tout à fait exact, je suis mycénien. »

« Mycénien ? »

« Les mycéniens sont considérés comme les ancêtres des grecs. » expliqua-t-il brièvement, « Pour la simple raison qu'ils ont vécu sur le territoire appelé aujourd'hui ''Grèce'' »

« Je vois. »

« Que dois-je dire d'autre ? Ma vie humaine est loin d'être passionnante. »

Elle soupira lourdement, relevant la tête vers lui. Il lui vola un baiser « Je veux savoir ce que tu faisais dans la vie. Je veux savoir si tu as eu des enfants. Je veux tout savoir. Alors étais-tu déjà une sorte de juge impitoyable à l'époque ? »

Il lui sourit doucement « Non. »

« Hum, attends. Laisses moi deviner. Tu étais sénateur. »

Aro secoua négativement la tête, « Non. Pas du tout. »

« Étais-tu...un commerçant ? »

« Non. J'ai été vendu comme esclave à l'âge de quinze ans. »

Un silence mortel suivi sa déclaration. Elle se hissa sur ses coudes pour mieux le regarder. Il avait dit ça avec une telle désinvolture et un tel détachement qu'elle aurait pu douter de lui si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux. Il continuait de la fixer avec ces yeux doux et elle fut bouleversée.

« Seigneur...Aro, je suis désolée. »

Il cligna des yeux, « Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi indiscrète. Ce n'est sûrement pas une chose dont on rigole.»

Elle semblait vraiment paniquée à présent. Il lâcha sa main et la leva à son visage délicat, « Je n'ai pas de problème avec mon passé, Isabella. » affirma-t-il en douceur.

Bella hocha la tête, « Je vois...Alors...tu as été esclave toute ta vie… ? »

« Non. Mon maître m'a libéré quand j'ai eu 31 ans. »

Elle déglutit difficilement, « J'ignorais que les maîtres pouvaient...libérer leurs esclaves. »

« Ils le faisaient rarement. De toute façon, je devenais trop vieux pour travailler. »

« Pour…travailler...» répéta-t-elle.

Aro hocha la tête « Oui, je suis de ces hommes qui ont œuvré pour construire les grands palais de Mycènes, de Pylos et j'en passe. Il fallait beaucoup de main d'œuvre. Les palais mycéniens étaient de vraies forteresses... » expliqua-t-il brièvement, « Parfois j'aidais aussi les paysans dans les champs. Mais c'était beaucoup plus rare. Généralement, je devais juste aider à la construction des palais des grands hommes... »

Elle inspira profondément par le nez pour calmer son petit cœur qui battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Tu as été libéré... parce que tu as fait ce qu'ils attendaient de toi ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle lui posait cette question. C'était horrible. Il avait dû vivre l'enfer.

« Non. Je te l'ai dit, ils m'ont libéré parce que j'étais trop vieux. »

« Tu n'avais que 31 ans. »

Il sourit doucement « L'espérance de vie à mon époque était moindre par rapport à ce siècle-ci, voire même par rapport au tien. J'imagine. »

Bella acquiesça d'un signe de tête, « Oui, bien sûr. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Alors, qu'as-tu fait ensuite ? »

« Je me suis rangé. J'aidais les paysans dans les champs. J'ai gagné assez d'argent pour m'acheter une maison et des terres à cultiver. J'ai vécu de ces terres jusqu'à ma mort. »

Les lèvres de Bella se pincèrent légèrement avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début, et qui torturait son âme « Et...Daphné ? »

Les yeux d'Aro remontèrent lentement à son visage, « Quoi, Daphné ? »

« Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ? »

« C'est un sujet qui t'intéresse beaucoup, _piccola fiore_. Es-tu jalouse ? »

Il semblait amusé de la situation. Il ignorait sans doute à quel point il avait raison. Ou alors il le savait, et s'en amusait.

« Et si je l'étais vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Il arqua un sourcil avec désinvolture, « Il n'y a pas à être jaloux des morts, Isabella. »

« Peu importe. Alors, tu l'as épousée après avoir été libéré par ton maître, j'imagine. »

Il hocha brièvement la tête, trop distrait à promener ses doigts dans son dos, la conversation ne semblait pas vraiment l'intéresser « Je l'ai épousée à 35 ans. Elle était plus jeune que moi. Je crois que nous avons eu une fille ensemble. »

« _Tu crois ?_ »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, Isabella » répondit-il dans un soupir, « C'était il y a des années. »

« Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir si tu as des descendants ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela m'apporterait. »

« Une famille ? »

« J'ai déjà une famille, Isabella »

Elle soupira doucement, « Je sais. Pardonne-moi. » Elle traça les muscles de son bras du bout des doigts, troublée par toutes ces révélations.

Il disait ne pas avoir de problème avec son passé. Mais il mentait. Elle le savait. Son visage était légèrement assombri par un froncement de sourcils.

Isabella songea à Daphné. Elle était intriguée par cette femme qui avait su le séduire. Elle devait être exceptionnelle pour qu'il décide de la transformer après être devenu vampire. Bella essayait de se persuader qu'elle n'était pas jalouse de Daphné, mais envieuse de leur relation.

Edward, lui, ne l'avait pas transformée. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi amoureux qu'il le prétendait.

Elle fut surprise que cette pensée ne lui cause pas de douleur. Pas de souffrance. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'indifférence. Quoi qu'elle fasse, Edward était son mari. Son premier amour. Elle se soucierait toujours de lui et de son bien-être, même si elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui.

Elle cligna des paupières. Était-elle, d'ailleurs, toujours amoureuse de lui ?

Pouvait-elle aimer deux hommes à la fois ?

La main d'Aro frôla doucement sa joue, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

« Où étais-tu partie, petite fleur ? » murmura-t-il.

« Pardon. Je réfléchissais. »

Il lui sourit, amusé, « Je me demande souvent ce qu'il se passe dans cette jolie petite tête brune. » il tapota son index contre son front et elle sourit.

« Frustrant, hein ? »

« Intriguant, plutôt. »

Ses yeux bruns balayèrent le visage parfait de l'homme, « Daphné devait être une femme merveilleuse. Je suis envieuse de votre relation. »

Le sourire de l'homme mourut lentement. Son regard semblait s'éteindre. Sa main cessa de caresser son visage. Il se détacha doucement d'elle pour se laisser tomber sur le dos, à ses côtés, en silence. Isabella resta paralysée un instant. Leurs épaules se frôlaient. C'était le seul contact physique qu'ils partageaient à présent.

« Ne le sois pas. » fut tout ce qu'il répondit. Sa voix était si basse qu'elle doutait qu'il ait vraiment parlé.

Elle se coucha sur le côté pour l'observer en silence. Les yeux rivés au ciel, il admirait les boiseries du plafond d'un air détaché.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas- »

« Ce n'était pas aussi merveilleux que tu sembles le penser. Nous nous aimions, mais à des degrés différents. »

Alors elle comprit.

Aro l'avait aimée plus qu'elle ne l'avait aimé.

Bella continuait de le regarder fixement, sans un mot. Elle avait peur de parler à présent. De dire quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser. Elle le voulait heureux. Aro était toujours heureux. Toujours.

« C'était de ma faute. » souffla-t-il doucement, « A l'époque, seul le pouvoir m'intéressait. J'ai dû la négliger, au fil des années. »

« Tu... n'es pas sûr...» constata-t-elle en douceur. « Tu n'as pas lu son esprit pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête « Non. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Je la connaissais par cœur. Elle n'aimait que les fleurs, la nature et les animaux. Elle n'a jamais voulu de couronne. Alors, quand le clan roumain a été vaincu, les Volturi sont devenus les maîtres de notre monde. Et ma soif de pouvoir, loin d'être apaisée, semblait au contraire grandir de jour en jour, de siècle en siècle. C'est là qu'elle m'a été arraché. » il marqua une courte pause durant laquelle un rire sans humour franchit ses lèvres rouges, « A croire que je ne pouvais pas avoir et l'amour et le pouvoir. »

« Mais tu les as eu pourtant » répondit Bella. Aro tourna légèrement la tête vers elle en arquant un sourcil. Elle se racla brièvement la gorge avant d'expliquer « J'ai vu comment ils te regardent tous. Comment ils te servent. Comment ils te respectent. Je sais que la plupart d'entre eux descendent de toi, dont ta propre sœur, Didyme. Ils te sont fidèles, parce qu'ils croient en toi. Ils t'aiment tous. »

Il battit doucement des paupières. Un sourire reconnaissant vint se répandre lentement sur ses lèvres. « J'espère que ton mari sait à quel point tu es exceptionnelle. Et s'il ne le sait pas encore, permet-moi de lui faire la leçon. »

Mais Bella ne voulait pas évoquer Edward. Son souvenir était suffisamment présent dans son esprit. « Parle-moi encore d'elle, s'il te plait. »

Aro soupira doucement. Il leva les yeux au plafond, rêveur.

« Elle était vraiment…merveilleuse. Même quand elle était humaine. » reprit-il après un moment, « Elle était aussi plus jeune, plus riche, que moi. Si gentille et si belle. Elle avait une tonne de prétendants. Mais elle m'a choisi, moi. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que tu étais un homme bien et que tu ne lui ferais jamais de mal. » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle maudit sa spontanéité, un fois de plus. Elle ne réfléchissait pas assez avant de parler. Elle serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour empêcher toute parole d'en sortir.

Aro tourna la tête vers elle.

« Arrête de dire ça. »

« Quoi? »

« Je ne suis pas un homme bien. »

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de te dénigrer. »

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de parler. » répondit-il. Mais il souriait à nouveau et se retourna sur le ventre, se hissant sur ses coudes pour pouvoir l'observer tranquillement.

Ce fut au tour de Bella de se laisser tomber en arrière pour observer le plafond. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir Daphné de son esprit. Ni Edward. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre les deux histoires. Edward était la version de Daphné au masculin. Il était beau, gentil, plus riche qu'elle. Il avait eu sans doute une tonne de prétendantes. Mais il avait choisi, elle. Et pour quelle raison ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Bella était une fille banale. Elle n'était pas plus belle, ni plus intelligente que les autres filles. Bien au contraire. Elle n'était pas non plus une bonne personne, car elle le trompait ouvertement avec un autre homme. Mais elle était sa chanteuse. Son sang l'appelait constamment.

Il devait être amoureux d'un fantasme. La pure et naïve petite Bella au sang si doux.

Elle pesta contre ses propres pensées en remarquant qu'elle était injuste. Qu'elle lui reprochait tout. Encore une fois. Alors qu'elle était loin d'être innocente.

Bella cligna des yeux, pour chasser ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers Aro qui l'observait attentivement.

« Tu crois que...je suis un monstre ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

La bouche de l'homme se contracta vers le haut, « Tu as des regrets ? »

Bella détourna les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres, « Parfois. » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Alors, félicitation, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es juste humaine. »

Elle le regarda de nouveau, « Pourquoi ? »

« Les monstres n'ont jamais de regrets, _piccola_. Ils se nourrissent du mal qu'ils font aux autres. »

« Est-ce que tu as des regrets, toi aussi ? »

Il ne répondit jamais à sa question. Ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur elle. Il semblait enregistrer les traits de son visage pour l'éternité. Un mince sourire était toujours ses lèvres rouges.

« Tu es belle. »

Bella détourna les yeux. Elle se fichait bien d'être belle ou pas. Elle trouvait sa remarque ironique, cependant. Un vampire qui louait la beauté d'une mortelle « Pour une humaine ? »

Il se rapprocha. Ses doigts fins s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux bruns. « Les vampires ont pris l'habitude de dénigrer la beauté humaine. Quelle prétention, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Les vampires sont parfaits. Ils pensent juste savoir ce qu'est la véritable beauté. »

« Mais la beauté est subjective. »

Elle préféra demeurer silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas poursuivre ce sujet-là.

 _Daphné. Edward._

 _Edward. Daphné._

Leurs noms revenaient en boucle dans sa mémoire et leur souvenir était du poison. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas s'en défaire. Les ombres d'Edward et de Daphné semblaient planer au dessus d'eux. Amours déçus et brisés. Bella voulait se détacher de la figure de Daphné. Mais une chose l'en empêchait.

Une question, qui demeurait sans réponse.

De quoi la bien-aimée Daphné était-elle morte ?

En tant que vampire immortel, elle n'était certainement pas morte de cause naturelle. Elle avait été assassiné. Bella n'en doutait pas. Aro avait beaucoup d'ennemis. Lui ôter la femme qu'il aimait était un moyen efficace de l'atteindre. De se venger.

Elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer son regard bienveillant, « Qui l'a tuée ? »

Alors, l'expression douce s'envola. Son visage était désormais assombri par des pensées désagréables. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement pressées l'une contre l'autre. L'espace d'un instant, Bella eut honte d'elle-même. De son indiscrétion. Après tout, Aro ne lui devait rien. Il avait à peiné posé des questions sur Edward.

L'atmosphère était tendue à présent.

Il ne répondit pas. Mais Bella n'avait plus besoin de réponse. Son silence en disait assez. Il l'avait sincèrement aimée. Elle n'en doutait pas. Et pourtant, elle avait senti, dès le premier jour où il avait commencé à parler de Daphné, une forme de rancœur. Un ressentiment tenace, perceptible dans sa voix, quand il évoquait son souvenir. Quelle était la cause de cette rancune ? Bella l'ignorait. Le goût amer d'une trahison était pourtant perceptible dans l'air.

Bella se redressa lentement. Une fois assise, son regard glissa sur lui alors qu'elle murmurait doucement, « Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Ses yeux noirs charbon se posèrent sur les siens dès que les mots furent prononcés. Il arqua un sourcil. Bella réussit à soutenir courageusement son regard. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle devait savoir si cet homme si doux avait pu commettre l'irréparable. Paradoxalement, même si elle voulait la vérité, elle était tétanisée par la réponse qu'il allait donner.

C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle l'observa se redresser avec la grâce d'un félin, pour lui faire face. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent longuement son visage. Bella n'osait pas bouger. Le silence dura quelques instants. Il leva brusquement la main à son visage pour repousser une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Ses doigts froids frôlèrent brièvement sa joue, « J'aimais ma femme. Une partie de moi ne cessera jamais de l'aimer. » il marqua une pause durant laquelle il ancra son regard dans le sien, « Isabella, je ne l'ai pas tuée. »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en réponse. Sa gorge était serrée. Aucun mot ne pouvait en sortir.

« Veux-tu que je le jure? »

Bella déglutit difficilement. « Non. Je te crois. »

Il se pencha pour embrasser son front, « Bien. »

Puis avec la grâce surhumaine qui le caractérisait, il retomba dans les oreillers. Bella, elle, était toujours assise et silencieuse. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Maintenant que la vérité avait été révélé, l'atmosphère était déjà moins pesante. Et le cœur de Bella battait de soulagement à présent.

« Tu as enlevé ton alliance. » remarqua-t-il avec douceur.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. « Toi aussi. »

« Ma femme est morte. »

« Et mon mari n'est pas encore né. »

Il souffla brusquement par le nez, amusé. « Regarde-nous… ne sommes nous pas pathétiques à évoquer nos mariages catastrophiques ? »

« Mon mariage n'est pas une catastrophe ! » se défendit-elle brusquement.

Aro plissa des yeux futés et tendres « Ah ? »

Bella gémit bruyamment « Mon mariage est un véritable désastre. Et tout est de ma faute. »

« J'en doute... » répondit-il avec bienveillance, « Vous êtes tous deux responsables de cet échec. L'ivresse de l'amour vous a aveuglé.»

Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, « Aro, je suis la seule responsable de cet échec. Je le sais. J'ai rejeté trop longtemps la faute sur l'égoïsme présumé d'Edward sans me rendre compte à quel point j'avais été moi-même égoïste. J'ai été injuste. La vérité est que je n'étais pas prête à me marier. »

« L'égoïsme est ennemi du bonheur, il défend d'admirer et d'aimer, Isabella. Ce n'est pas grave de faire des erreurs. Ce sont des leçons qui nous font grandir… et on peut toujours les corriger. Peut-être devriez-vous discuter, et réfléchir sur les causes de cet échec ? Votre mariage est loin d'être perdu. »

Bella le regarda fixement. Est-ce qu'il essayait vraiment de la rabibocher avec son époux alors qu'elle était nue, dans ce lit, avec lui ?

« Tu es vraiment...bizarre. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, souriant doucement « Et...c'est mal ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, « Les gens bizarres sont les plus intéressants. Mais ils sont d'éternels optimistes qui craignent le désespoir »

« Tu dois avoir raison » murmura-t-il doucement « Je crois que je suis devenu bizarre en vieillissant... et en m'accrochant à des lubies aberrantes. »

« Du genre ? »

« Une fois j'ai demandé à Jane d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi… juste pour savoir ce que ça faisait... »

Bella secoua la tête, partagée entre l'amusement et l'horreur, « Dis-moi qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait, non. » répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Un sourire rêveur ornait ses lèvres, « J'arriverais bien à la convaincre un jour... »

« Tu es quelqu'un de très persuasif. »

« Je sais. Mais malgré mon don inné pour la persuasion, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à convaincre Caius de vendre sa collection de porcelaines chinoises. »

Elle éclata d'un rire franc, « Caius a vraiment une collection de porcelaines chinoises ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi es-tu étonnée? »

« Je pensais qu'il serait plutôt du genre à avoir une collection d'épées ou de couteaux très aiguisés pour mieux torturer ses victimes. »

« Eh bien, non. Il préfère ces chinoiseries hideuses qu'il place un peu partout dans les salons royaux. Il pense même avoir bon goût. » Il marqua une courte pause durant laquelle son regard noir glissa sur elle, « Ne lui répète surtout pas ce que je viens de te dire. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » taquina-t-elle

« Parce qu'il brûlera ma collection de cravates en dentelle pour se venger. »

« Tu as vraiment une telle collection ? »

« Non. Mais j'ai beaucoup de cravates. Pourquoi es-tu si loin de moi ? Viens ici. »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et posa sa tête là où son cœur avait battu. Autrefois. Alors, ils laissèrent les bizarreries de Caius derrière eux pour se laisser envahir par le silence. Inerte dans ses bras, elle n'existait plus que par les pression de ses doigts, qui taquinaient doucement la peau de son dos.

« Tu n'as pas fini ton histoire. » murmura-t-elle finalement.

« Toutes les histoires ont la même fin, petite fleur. »

Bella ne répondit pas.

Oui, toutes les histoires finissaient de la même façon.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de..Je veux dire...comment es-tu... »

« Mort ? »

Elle hocha timidement la tête sans oser le regarder.

« J'ai été lapidé. »

Elle se hissa sur ses coudes, ses yeux chocolats remontèrent vivement à son visage choquée, « Non. J'espère que tu plaisantes. Mais pourquoi ? »

Il haussa doucement les épaules, « J'ai pris la défense d'une femme infidèle. Un crime punissable de mort, à l'époque. Ils l'ont accusée à tort. Nous la savions tous innocente. Mais personne n'a levé le petit doigt pour la défendre. »

« A part toi ? »

« C'était _injuste_ de la condamner pour une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite. C'était d'autant plus cruel que c'était son propre mari qui l'accusait pour se débarrasser d'elle et épouser sa maîtresse. J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire. J'étais loin de me douter que mon intervention servirait la cause de son mari. Il a juste prétendu que j'étais l'amant de sa femme. Et comme il était un homme respectable et influent, tout le monde l'a cru.»

« Qu'est-il arrivé à la femme ? »

« Nous avons été lapidé ensemble. Son sort a été moins enviable que le mien, cependant. »

« Ils l'ont violée. » devina-t-elle froidement

Aro hocha brièvement la tête. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression, alors qu'il se laissait happer par ses souvenirs.

« Je les hais. » cracha-t-elle.

Il sortit de ses pensés, reportant son attention sur elle, « Toi, tu sais haïr ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella sut qu'il faisait écho à ce qu'elle avait dit à Didyme, ce jour-là, dans les jardins de Volterra.

 _\- Vraiment ? Vous ne le haïssez pas ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais détesté personne._

Elle hocha vivement la tête pour répondre à sa question, « Oui, je les hais. Ton maître. Les habitants de ton village. Le mari de cette pauvre femme. Je les hais tous. Ils t'ont fait du mal. »

Il demeura silencieux quelques instants. Un faible sourire revint sur son visage.

Il souriait, mais il était triste.

« Personne ne s'est jamais offensé en mon nom. » avoua-t-il doucement.

Encore une fois, le manque d'apitoiement dans sa voix la choqua. Il parlait comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Comme si il était habitué à ce qu'on ne voit rien d'autre en lui qu'un monstre détestable. Comme si tout ça était une vérité avérée et que dire le contraire de ce que les autres pensaient de lui était une aberration.

« Eh bien, il va falloir t'y habituer. Je vais continuer de m'offenser en ton nom. » répondit-elle en embrassant son nez.

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa lentement, soupirant contre sa bouche.

S'éloignant brièvement, elle se recala contre lui.

« Alors, tu as été sauvé par un vampire. »

Elle le sentit hocher la tête, « J'ai été laissé pour mort. Il m'a sauvé. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il m'a mordu et est parti directement après. Je n'ai pas été formé. J'ai dû apprendre tout seul. »

« Cela semble horrible. »

« C'était compliqué. »

« Qu'en est-il de Didyme ? »

« Mes parents étaient des anciens esclaves, tout comme moi. Ils ont eu cinq enfants ensemble. J'étais l'aîné et elle était la petite dernière. Nous avions vingt ans d'écart, elle et moi. Elle était néanmoins celle qui me ressemblait le plus et celle pour qui j'avais le plus d'affection. J'ai attendu d'avoir suffisamment de contrôle et je l'ai transformée. »

Elle le serra contre elle, « C'est beau. »

« Assez parlé de moi » souffla-t-il, dans ses cheveux. « A ton tour, maintenant. »

Elle gémit dans ses bras, « Hors de question. Je déteste parler de moi »

« Comme je déteste parler de moi. Mais tu m'y as obligé. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, « D'accord, je t'accorde une seule et unique question. »

« C'est incroyablement injuste de ta part. Comment vais-je te punir ? »

« J'ai peut-être quelques idées... »

Il rit dans ses cheveux, « Je serais ravie de les entendre. »

Ils se turent quelques instants, profitant de la sensation de leurs peaux, l'une contre l'autre, de l'odeur particulièrement que dégageait le feu de cheminée à quelques mètres d'eux ou encore du bruit réconfortant de la pluie qui tombaient contre la vitre.

Finalement, il brisa le silence, et posa la seule question qu'elle lui avait accordé.

« Étais-tu...heureuse, malgré tout ? »

Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à _cette_ question. Elle avait songé qu'il l'interrogerait sur ses études, ses parents ou sur Edward. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

Bella était d'autant plus gênée que la réponse n'était pas évidente, et ne lui sauta pas naturellement aux lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas que je l'étais... » finit-elle par avouer dans un murmure à peine audible.

Au fond, c'était un soulagement de l'admettre enfin à haute voix.

Il embrassa son front en douceur en levant la main à son petit visage pour essuyer ses larmes. C'est par ce geste doux que Bella réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

« _Il mio sole_ _,_ dis-moi comment te rendre heureuse. »

Elle essuya ses joues d'un geste grossier avant de passer un bras autour de lui.

« Serre-moi plus fort. »

Il le fit.

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT(S) :**

\- Relation charnelle sous-entendue

\- Évocation de maltraitances physiques

\- Évocation d'un viol

 **Traductions :**

\- _Sei bellissima_ : Tu es belle

\- _Piccola fiore_ : Petite fleur

\- _Piccola_ : Petite

\- _Il mio sole_ : mon soleil

 **Les origines d'Aro :**

Je sais parfaitement qu'il est présenté dans l'œuvre originale comme étant grec. Cependant, d'un point de vue historique, c'est faux. La civilisation grecque telle qu'on la conçoit n'apparaît qu'au VIIIe siècle av JC. Aro serait né vers 1300 : donc d'emblée, c'est impossible. En revanche, si on part du principe qu'il a passé son existence humaine dans le territoire appelé« Grèce » il peut être considéré comme mycénien, la civilisation mycénienne s'étendant de – 1630 à – 1200 et dominant tout le territoire de l'Égée. C'est une grande civilisation considérée comme l'ancêtre de la civilisation grecque ( Les dieux du panthéon grec apparaissent durant l'époque mycénienne). J'ai inventé le fait qu'Aro soit esclave, et qu'il ait participé à la construction des palais mycéniens (qui sont cependant une réalité historique) Je trouvais plus intéressant de le faire esclave durant son existence humaine, que de lui conférer tout de suite des pouvoirs, car cela signifie qu'il s'est vengé sur la vie, qu'il a dû construire sa légende lui-même et qu'il n'est parti de rien. Cela sert également mon récit , car son passé « explique » en partie son obsession pour la justice.


End file.
